The Thistle and the Rose
by MissWendyBird
Summary: The story of Margaret Tudor, the Queen of Scotland. The much forgotten Tudor Princess who carve her own place in history, before the likes of Anne Boleyn and her own sister, Mary Rose. Serious AU after Battle of Flodden Field
1. Princess of England

**1502**

Negotiations had been going on since the later part of the last century. But finally they were agreeable to both parties, Scotland and England. King Henry VII offered his thirteen-year-old daughter, Princess Margaret, to the King of Scotland, King James IV, sixteen years older than the oldest princess of the newly established Tudor King. King Henry VII was eager for an alliance with Scotland, who every three or so years, would wage battles in Northern England. The Scots always won some land and they always lost some. The English King hoped that this marriage would end the battles and build a lasting friendship. The Scottish King had similar hopes, though also hoped to beget an heir for his kingdom, not wanting another civil war.

The Palace of Eltham had been a favourite hunting lodge of past kings because of plentiful deer. Now, it was the royal residence of three children. The oldest was the thirteen-year-old princess Margaret, who essentially ruled over the children in their daily routine. The second oldest was the eleven-year-old Duke of York, Prince Harry. He often argued with his older sister, frequently resisting her orders and teasing her about the Scots. The baby of the Tudor family was six-year-old Princess Mary Rose. Mary Rose was slight awe of her sister but loved her with only the love an adoring baby sister can possess. However, she often sided with Harry when he and Margaret argued. She did this because he would immediately stop arguing and sweep the little princess into his arms. Margaret would glower at the two of them and stalk off.

"Why are you excited to go to Scotland anyway Maggie? Don't you know the Scottish King has a lover?" Though Henry was only eleven, he was very clever and picked up on things quickly. He knew that his elder sister was going into a hostile environment. The Scottish didn't like the English and the English didn't like the Scottish. Even though he thought his sister was a pretentious poseur, he had to protect her.

Margaret stared at her brother. Was it really necessary for him to bring up her future husband's mistress? She already knew about Janet Kennedy, his newest love at the moment. Margaret knew about his illegitimate children and to be honest with herself, she wasn't sure how she felt about marrying a man who was well known for his love affairs. She tucked a strand of russet-coloured hair behind her ear before she spoke. "I will be Queen. I'll give him a son and he'll be eating out of the palm of my hand. If she's at court, I'll be able to send her away. I'll be invincible." Even as she said this, doubt ran through her body as she wasn't sure she would be able to send his mistress away. She had been taught that a King had the final say in everything and anything. A Queen was supposed to comply with whatever command the King gave her and submit to his will.

Since birth, Margaret had been taught with the belief that England was meant to control Scotland and to put English interests ahead of other interests, including her own. She wasn't sure how she would be able to do this in Scotland. Margaret was sure she wouldn't submit easily to her soon to be husband, like her mother did to her father. Margaret was feisty and proud. She wouldn't give in without a fight, even if it wasn't in her best interests.

Henry looked at Margaret with an almost pained expression. "Margaret, he's the King. Have you ever heard of a Queen sending a King's mistress from court? Our own grandmother, the Queen Dowager, Elizabeth Wydeville tolerated our grandfather's mistresses." Little Mary Rose kept looking from her brother and sister for their reactions and replies to the other. "Then I'll be the first. I just have to give birth to a son, the heir of Scotland. When I do, I'll have power."

Mary Rose gazed at her elder sister with awe. How she wished Margaret could stay at Eltham Palace with her. But they were born into royalty and their father would marry them off to foreign princes or Kings. Mary was still too young to be seriously considered for marriage but offers were on the table, little Prince Charles of Spain among the suitors. He was four years younger than her and a nephew to Mary's own sister-in-law, Infanta Catalina of Spain. Charles was also a member of the powerful Habsburg house, which was the current ruler of the Holy Roman Emperor. This was a powerful temptation for King Henry VII, to be related through marriage to the Habsburgs and to solidify his claim to the English throne.

-Author's Note-

_Hi everyone! This is my very first historical fiction story so please be nice! I was inspired to write this story after I couldn't find any stories about Margaret. She's my favourite Tudor and the most interesting in my opinion. I know it's short. But later chapters will be longer. It might take me a while for the second chapter to be written but it will be! I really hope you like this story and spend your time reviewing my story. I like to know what people think of my writing. _


	2. Precedence

**April 1502**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

King James IV was riding with his best friend the Earl of Angus, Archibald "Ol' Bell the Cat" Douglas. Relations between the two men weren't as congenial as they once were. Janet Kennedy, Douglas's ex-wife was now the mistress of the King and was constantly at court. This caused some ill tension among the men but they were mature enough to put their differences aside for an afternoon ride. But she was on both men's minds at the moment. They wondered what would happen once the English Princess came to Scotland to be the Queen. The Earl of Angus knew that Janet wouldn't take to the young Tudor easily. She had given birth to the Earl of Moray three years earlier and wanted to be James's queen and wife. James was smart enough that an alliance with England would be the smarter thing to do, as well as a chance to have a legitimate heir for his throne. He had told Janet this but she wouldn't listen. She had even called Margaret "her greatest enemy" and a "bitch". Margaret would have to have her wits about her when dealing with such a proud woman.

The King and the Earl stopped in a clearing with a huge oak tree for shade. They let their horses graze nearby as they leaned back against the bark of the tree. James looked at Archibald. "What's the princess like, Archie?" Archibald Douglas looked at his King for a second before replying. "My sources tell me she's feisty and proud. She often orders her siblings around at their residence at Eltham Palace. The Princess is used to getting whatever she wants, when she wants it. She defies her governess and almost everybody in charge, except her lady grandmother and parents. If I were you, Your Grace, I would show her whose in charge when you meet her." James looked at him, a disdainful expression gracing his handsome features. "I like a challenge."

**Richmond Palace**

**London, England**

At the palace of Margaret's birth, the Princess was getting ready to appear in the Queen's presence chamber for her proxy wedding. She was being fitted into a deep purple, square necked gown with embroidered pearls at the neckline. On her head was a matching English Gable Hood, a present from her mother. Soon Margaret would be equal to her mother. Queens of neighboring countries. It was both a thrill and a scare to the princess. She would be Queen at fifteen years of age if everything went to plan. Margaret would be Queen soon before her sister-in-law, the Infanta Catalina. This made her slightly more cheerful.

Margaret's auburn tresses were left flowing around her shoulders, a vision of virginity. Her ladies looked at her adoringly and smiled. One of these ladies was the proud Lady Elizabeth Boleyn, nee Howard. She was nine years older than the Princess and was already married with two daughters. These daughters were four-year-old Mary and two-year-old Anne. They were at Hever Castle in Kent, supervised by their nurse/governess. Lady Boleyn wished she could have her daughters with her. The Princess would be enchanted by them.

Margaret snapped her fingers in front of Elizabeth Boleyn and laughed when she jumped. "Daydreaming, Lady Elizabeth?" Margaret asked charmingly. Lady Boleyn blushed and nodded. Just then, Lady Alice Grey, Margaret's best friend for the past two years walked in with a smile. "They're ready, Your Highness." Margaret beamed and smiled at the ladies smiling at her. She straighten her back and looked at every woman. "I leave this room a Princess and when I come back, I'll be a Queen."

The Princess and her entourage made their way to the Queen's chambers, the Princess leaving her ladies behind for her mother's presence chamber. Waiting for her were her mother and father, along with the Earl of Bothwell and the Archbishop of Glasgow. She stood next to the Earl, showing no signs of nervousness. Her parents and herself were asked if they objected and all three said none. After this, Margaret knelt for her parent's blessing and stood up again to say the marriage vows. She watched as Patrick Hepburn said the vows in place of the Scottish King and soon all eyes were upon Margaret. She took a deep breath and recited. "I, Margaret, the first begotten daughter of the right excellent, right high and mighty prince and princess, Henry by the Grace of God, King of England and Elizabeth, Queen of the same, wittingly and deliberate, having thirteen years complete in age in the month of April last past, contract matrimony with the right excellent, right high and mighty prince, James King of Scotland, and the person of whom, Patrick Earl of Bothwell, procurator of the said prince, represents and take the said James King of Scotland into and for my husband and spouse and all other for him forsake, during his and mine lives natural, and thereto I plight and give to him, in your person as procurator aforesaid my faith and troth."

Margaret was now the Queen of Scotland by proxy. The Earl of Bothwell and the Archbishop of Glasgow left, leaving Margaret alone with her parents. Elizabeth of York looked at her eldest daughter fondly while Henry VII took her hand in his. "My dear Margo," He said affectionately. "You are now equal in title and precedence with your mother. The banquet tonight will celebrate your Queendom. You will sit next to your mother on the royal dais and sup with us. You will also be next to us in the royal chapel." The King told his daughter and wife. "If I'm not mistaken, your brother and sister will be waiting for you in your chambers. They will be excited to see the Queen of Scots. Now go Margo. I have to speak with your mother." Margaret kneeled to her father and dipped into a graceful curtsey to her mother. She nearly ran to her chambers to tell Harry and Mary her news. Once she reached the door, her hands flew up to her Gable hood, fixing it slightly. The Princess of England then bounded joyfully into her chambers to a waiting Duke and Princess.

"I'm the Queen of Scotland now!" Margaret exclaimed happily. Her sister ran over to her, hugging her tightly around the waist. Harry looked at her, almost in disbelief. "A Queen?" He started to pace, refusing to meet his sister's gaze. "Yes. I'm equal in title and precedence to our Lady Mother." Henry's jaw dropped as he finally met Margaret's intently. "You're higher in precedence than I am?" With that said, he brushed past both his sisters and slammed Margaret's door behind him, running to his rooms to have a royal tantrum.

* * *

_-_Authors Note-

_So I got this chapter out quicker than I thought. If you notice, I snuck in baby Anne Boleyn. Her mother was just nine years older than Margaret and was a lady in waiting to Queen Elizabeth of York. What Margaret says in the proxy ceremony was actually said by the Princess when she was twelve years old. I've tweaked her age a bit so she'll be fifteen when she marries James IV. Please review! They inspire me to write more when people like my story!_


	3. Death

Chap. 3

**Richmond Palace**

"My Queen, I need to speak with you." Henry VII said to Elizabeth of York. She looked at him, concern etched into her beautiful features. "What is it Henry?" The King had begun to pace back and forth, anxiety etched into his own weary features. "Arthur and Catalina have fallen ill. They both have the sweating sickness." Elizabeth gasped and fell to her knees. Henry rushed over to his wife and took her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. They sat like that, King and Queen, in anguish. How could their hope, the first born of the Tudor dynasty fall ill? It was true Arthur had never been as strong or healthy as his siblings, but they never thought he would be stricken with the deadly sickness. Hardly anyone who had the sickness survived. The monarchs hopes were not high.

In a different state of mind, in a different part of the palace, the Duke of York sat on his bed. His sister, Queen of Scotland! He couldn't believe his sister was higher than he was. He was a Prince of England and the Duke of York. What was Margaret? Only a Princess. But she was a girl and girls held more importance than a second son did. However, he had to be supportive, even if she infuriated him. So with a somewhat heavy heart, he sauntered to the Queen of Scotland's rooms and knocked.

Margaret and Mary were looking at gowns when there was a knock at the door. Lady Alice Grey, Margaret's best friend of the past two years, opened the door. She immediately curtsied to the Duke of York. "Your Highness." Henry nodded and smiled at Alice. Margaret always had pretty friends and this Alice was very pretty. She had light blonde hair and blue eye, an English vision. But Henry ignored her as his mind was on something else very important. He walked in front of Margaret and bowed. "I'm sorry Maggie for my behaviour. I shouldn't have acted like that in front of you. Will you accept my apology?" Margaret regarded him for a few seconds. Her bright cocoa hues bore into his cornflower blue eyes. A tense silence was followed by a smile. All was forgiven between the Queen of Scotland and the Duke of York. "You're forgiven. But since I'm Queen of Scotland now, you have to stop ramming your horse into my leg whenever you're displeased with me." Henry laughed and nodded. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure you're perfect when you meet your King." All three Tudors laughed but that would be the last laughter in the Tudor family for an unknown time.

* * *

**Welsh Marches**

**April 1502**

In the Welsh Marches, a prince and heir to the throne was dead. The first person to know about it, aside from the royal physician was his wife, Infanta Catalina. She was in shock. Her husband, the future King of England was taken from her by the sweating sickness. She herself had survived it but barely. What would happen now that she was a young widow, only sixteen years of age? Would she be sent back to Spain or stay in England? Where would she live? She wasn't the Princess of Wales anymore. Her title would now be Princess Dowager of Wales. Would she live at Eltham, with the princesses and the Duke of York? The only one closest to her age was Margaret and she was barely two years younger than she. Her Spanish ladies had been sent back to Spain, all except one, Maria de Salinas loyally stayed with her. She was alone now, in a strange country where she couldn't speak the language; her life which had been decided until now, was in jeopardy.

* * *

**Richmond Palace**

Richmond Palace was in a state of mourning. The news that the heir to the throne and the hope and joy of the Tudor dynasty was dead had finally reached London. The King had called his family into his presence chamber with a somber expression. The three children walked in with their mother, Queen Elizabeth of York, who looked like she was about to cry. The King and his lady mother, Lady Margaret Beaufort were already there, The Queen Mother never betraying her emotions. After the customary greetings, Henry motioned for Elizabeth to stand with him while the Queen of Scots, the Duke of York and the Princess Mary stood in front of their parents and grandmother. "My children, my wife, I've received news from Wales that the Prince of Wales, your brother, my son and heir to the throne of England is dead from the sweating sickness. Margaret looked from her father to her brother. What did this mean for Harry? Would he be the new Prince of Wales and the heir to the throne?

The eldest Tudor child now, Margaret looked at Henry. She could've thought she saw a hint of triumph in his cherubic features. "I'm waiting for news if Catalina is pregnant. If she isn't, then Henry will be the Prince of Wales and the heir to mine and England's throne. If she is with child then..." But he wasn't able to finish his sentence as he came over with a coughing spell. Margaret Beaufort ushered the children out, leaving them with questions not yet asked.

As soon as they were out of their father's presence chamber and closer to their own chambers, Henry began to speak. "I'm to be the Prince of Wales. I'll be King, King Henry the Eighth. Yes, that has a ring to it, does it not?" Henry stroke a pose, hands on hips and his legs spread apart. Mary looked at him in awe while Margaret rolled her eyes. "Oh just shut it Henry. Catalina could be with child and you could still be going into the Church. Don't get your hopes up." Henry looked at his sister in amazement and shook his head. "Margaret, have you seen Arthur in your thirteen years of life? He always looks sick and isn't allowed to joust or anything like that. He could no sooner consummate a marriage than you could pick your own husband."

"What does consummate mean?" Mary asked, her blue eyes wide with wonder. "Consummate means to complete; to make perfect." Margaret and Henry exchanged tense gazes before Henry bowed, excusing himself for the evening. Margaret took Mary's hand and escorted her to her own chambers. "Maggie, do you think we could be royal aunts?" The Queen of Scots looked at her baby sister and smiled, kneeling to her level. "I don't know Mary, I don't know."

-Author's Note-

_So, I finally got chapter three up! It was harder than the other chapters and I had trouble deciding where to end it. But finally, I decided on where I did. So, please read and review! The more reviews there are, the more inspired I get and the faster chapters come. _


	4. Christmas

_Disclaimer: The only people I own in this story is Susan Jackson and Lady Alice Grey. The others are historical people or characters made up by other people. _

_Anne Oxenbridge was made up by Jean Plaidy from "To Hold the Crown". The wooden horse and knight are also hers. _

* * *

**Richmond Palace**

**London England**

**December 25****th****, 1502**

Elizabeth of York was pregnant again. The soothsayers were saying it was a boy, appeasing the King. However, the royal children were told in complete confidence that it could be a girl. Either way, Mary was excited. She wanted to be able to play with a little brother or sister, preferably a baby sister. Margaret and Henry were preoccupied with their own preparations for journeying to Scotland and the English throne so they weren't concerned with the baby. "This is my first Christmas as heir to the throne." Henry announced to the princesses while Margaret rolled her eyes. "Only by chance." Margaret muttered loud enough for Henry to hear. "What did you say?" The heir to the throne angrily rounded on Margaret and looked down at her. Margaret in turn, closed her book and looked up calmly at Henry. "I said, you'll only the heir to the throne by chance. If Arthur hadn't died, you'd still be the Duke of York and destined for the Church. The only one of the Tudor family to not be a King or Queen." Henry's face turned an ugly shade of crimson as Margaret said the truth. As much as he hated to, he had to admit she was right. But she had hurt his pride and Queen or not, she was his sister first. He slapped her head-dress off, revealing her auburn tresses. Margaret looked up at him, mouth a gap and shocked. She stood up and slapped him across the face, a hand print on his plump cheek. Henry took a few steps back and felt his cheek. It stung and he winced at the pain. Margaret held a self-satisfied smirk on her beautiful porcelain expression, angering Henry even more.

The Queen was with her husband in his chamber before the gift ceremony. They were on his bed, Elizabeth's golden blonde tresses laid out on Henry's shoulder. It was a rare moment of affection between the two and Elizabeth wanted to relish every second of it. Henry ran his hand over Elizabeth's expanding seven month belly. The King prayed to God for a boy, a fifth boy to the House of Tudor.

The last three children-Elizabeth, Edmund and Edward had all died. Elizabeth was only three, betrothed to the little Count of Angouleme. Edmund was barely one year old and Edward was six months. Two boys and one girl lost. It was a blow to the King who had just lost another boy. A soon to be King. Now that he only had one boy left, he was afraid his work would be undone. Harry had been born the second son and as such wasn't expected to be King. By a twist of fate, he was now the heir to the throne, an eager eleven-year-old Prince. For now, the King could school him personally in the ways of a King, but what would happen when he died?

In the Queen of Scotland's chambers, Margaret was sitting by the window nursing a bruise. The bruise came when Henry rammed his wooden horse and knight into her leg. Though her leg had been covered by layers of petticoats and was protected from worse damage, the horse and knight had been rammed into her with all of Henry's strength, causing a punishing bruise. A blood curdling screamed had made itself known from the bottoms of Margaret's throat and all three governesses came running into her room. Anne Oxenbridge, Henry's governess scolded him and refused to look at him while she roughly took ahold of his hand, taking him to his rooms. Mary's governess, Susan Jackson picked up her charge and took her to Mary's chambers. Margaret's best friend, Lady Alice Grey tended to her bruise and sat with her. "Am I to go to Scotland with you?" Alice had been best friends with Margaret for almost two years now and Margaret had told her on several occasions to just address her as Margaret in private. If Alice did go to Scotland with Margaret, she wouldn't be able to see her siblings or her father again. But her prospects of marriage would be greater, being in the inner circle of a Queen. "Of course you are! Do you think I'd leave you here, alone with Henry? No! You are to come with me." Margaret leaned forward and took Alice's hand in her own. "You'll be wherever I am. Count on that." The two girls smiled and looked at the door when there was a knock. Alice stood up and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal a nervous looking page. "His Majesty the King, commands the Queen of Scotland to come to the throne room at once for the gift ceremony."

Margaret joined Mary and Henry, the two eldest children avoiding each other's gaze. The King noticed this and made it a point of speaking to them. The girls sat on their mother's side while Henry sat by his father, waiting for the gifts. "To His Majesty, a gift from Her Majesty, the Queen." The servant opened a chest of finely wrought golden goblets, bringing a rare smile to the rugged complexion of the King. "Thank you my Queen." He said as he squeezed her hand gently. "To Her Majesty, the Queen. A gift from Her Grace, the Queen of Scotland." Another servant came forward and show the Queen a pair of embroidered chocolate brown leather gloves with a drawstring at the opening to tighten or loosen. Elizabeth put them back and smiled affectionately at Margaret, who returned the smile. "To Her Grace, the Queen of Scots." Margaret sat up straighter to see her gift. "A gift from His Grace, King James the Fourth of Scotland." A third servant opened a square jewelery box to reveal a diamond necklace and a note:

_Dearest Margaret,_

_I hope these jewels will be enough to make you content until we meet._

_James the King._

Margaret smiled and tucked the note back within the box. The ceremony passed with Prince Henry receiving a bow and arrow from the King and little Mary receiving a tiara that she could wear whenever she wanted.

The Christmas Banquet was always the most lavish of all the Royal banquets. The royal family sat together, even Infanta Catalina much to Elizabeth's joy and Margaret Beaufort's disdain. She didn't trust the Spaniard, even though she had persuaded the King to offer Prince Arthur to the Spanish. Now that Arthur was dead, Catalina's position was in a precarious situation. She lived at Dunham House in less than honourable conditions and was essentially a prisoner of King Henry VII.

* * *

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh Scotland**

**December 25th, 1502**

To the north, Scotland was celebrating Christmas as well. James and his current mistress, Janet Kennedy, were looking at the gifts sent to them. The one James was most anxious to see was from his betrothed. She or rather her father, had sent James a portrait of herself, holding a red rose. Margaret had personally sent him a coat of ermine with a note for him. The two notes were surprizingly similar:

_Dearest James,_

_I do sincerely hope this note and gifts have found you in good spirits. I have an ermine coat, similar to the one I have sent you._

_Margaret, Queen of Scots._

James smiled and tucked the note within his doublet. Janet Kennedy watched this with narrowing green eyes. She didn't like the effect this girl had on James and was determined to let James know about it. Janet didn't speak to James throughout the Christmas Banquet and when they went to his room after everyone had left, she unleashed a woman's scorn upon him. "Are you really going to marry this girl? How is she appealing? Other than the fact that she's a princess?" Janet looked at James and he looked away, measuring his words. He had to be careful around Janet for one wrong word could send her into a tailspin. "I've been told about her. She's feisty like you and stubborn. I don't understand why you're putting up such a fuss about my marriage to her." Janet's eyes widen and she took on a truly frightening expression. "WHAT? You are shoving me aside for a girl! A virgin princess no less! Do you expect to beget legitimate heirs on the girl? You already have an heir! With me! Don't you remember? You acknowledge Jimmy and gave him a title! Are you going to go back on that when she comes here? She doesn't even know the customs! She's English for God's sake! The girl will turn Scotland into another England and I don't want that! I could've been your Queen, your wife. I have just as much royal blood flowing through my veins as she does. What makes her different?"

James tore across the room and grabbed Janet's shoulders, looking at her with fiery hazel eyes. "Margaret has both Tudor and Plantagenet blood flowing through her veins. Her mother is the daughter of Edward IV. Her uncles were the Princes in the Tower, surely you've heard about them. Her ancestors are Kings and Queens alike. Don't you ever say you have the blood she does. She's a Princess and soon to be Queen in every way possible. I'm marrying her in August and you will not speak ill of her. If you do, I will have you imprison." The two stared each other down, Janet unwilling to compromise. But she had to. Even if she was the mistress of a King, she was still his subject. "Yes, my Lord." James smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Come, the bed calls us."

* * *

-Author's note-

_Here is chapter four finally! It's Elizabeth of York's last Christmas and Margaret's last in England. I was asked to make Henry and Margaret's relationship a bit more volatile and they had a full blown fight, resulting in an injured Margaret. I really enjoyed writing Janet's temper and so I hope you enjoy reading it. Please read and review! _


	5. A Queen No More

Chap. 9

**February 2****nd**** 1503**

**Westminster Palace**

A bloodcurdling cry rang out from Elizabeth of York's chambers. She was in labor, the most difficult one to date. "One more push my Lady. I can see the head." And with one almighty push, a pool of blood and afterbirth came gushing out, along with the baby. The baby was quickly swaddled in tightly bound blankets and handed to the Queen. "A beautiful baby girl, Your Majesty." Anne Shelton, nee Boleyn announced to the Queen. Elizabeth looked lovingly at her baby girl and caressed her cheek. "Katherine. Princess Katherine. That will be her name." The King came in at that moment and went over to his Queen. Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled, her eyes drooping. "Do you want to hold her Henry?" He nodded and took the small princess in his arms. "She's beautiful. Just like her mother. Have you named her?" The Queen nodded. "Katherine Tudor." The King gazed at his daughter once again. "It's perfect." He handed the princess to one of the maids and kissed his wife gently on her forehead. "Rest my love. I'll be back later to see you and the baby."

The King barely had time to celebrate. Baby Kat had been summoned to the Heavens above, not destined to be a Princess of England. The King raced to the Queen's chambers, anguish etched in every line of his rugged complexion. Once he reached the Queen, he stopped. Elizabeth was looking at him with mourning eyes and tear stain cheeks. Hating to see his wife in such a state, he walked over to her bed and laid down with her. Elizabeth looked at him and rested her head on his chest. "I've lost two children within 12 months of each other. I fear I may not live longer." Henry was shocked to hear that from his wife. She was barely thirty-seven, her birthday days away. "You can't leave us. Margaret will be leaving in six months time. Mary is still a baby. Henry needs you." Elizabeth took his hand and interlinked their fingers together. "I won't leave you. Bring Margaret to me." Henry kissed each one of Elizabeth's knuckles before bowing and sweeping out of the room.

Margaret, Mary and Henry were in Margaret's chambers. Mary sat in Margaret's lap, leaning back against Margaret as she brushed Mary's long auburn hair. There was no arguing that day. There had been too much emotion already, with a new baby sister and hours later, no little sister. Margaret and Henry were unusually cordial towards each other, though each one yearned to give the other a piece of their mind. They were far too much alike to be kept in the same room for more than a few minutes. The King then entered their room, the two Princesses and Prince all bowed or curtsied. "Margo, your mother wants to see you." Margaret quirked an arched eyebrow but walked out of the room, not turning her back on her father until she was at the door.

While walking to her mother's chambers, Margaret came upon Charles Brandon. "Ah, Maggie! Or should I call you Queen Margaret?" Margaret rolled her eyes but laughed. "Maggie will be fine but you should still bow to me." Charles did indeed bow to her. "I've been sent to tell you that I will escort you for your journey to Scotland to marry King James. I've been told that if I don't get you to Scotland safely then my head will be on a pike, just like Perkin Warbeck." Margaret looked down as she remembered Perkin Warbeck. He had been a pretender to the throne, supported for a brief time by her own betrothed! It was said he was Richard Shrewsbury, one of the princes of the tower and Margaret's uncle. But he had been captured and hung for threatening her father's throne. "That would be a shame. Would you like to escort me to my mother's rooms? Practice for Scotland." Charles laughed and silently offered his arm which she took. The two walked to the Queen's chambers where they parted, Charles kissing the back of Margaret's hand. She left him and walked silently into her mother's chambers.

Margaret walked slowly into the chambers, towards her mother. "Mama?" Elizabeth's eyes opened and she smiled at Margaret. "Come here Margo, lay down with me." The Princess tilted her head but nevertheless laid down next to her mother. "I assume you know about Katherine now. Your baby sister is up in Heaven now with Lizzy, Eddy and Edward." Elizabeth sighed deeply and looked at her daughter. "Will you promise me something Margaret?" Margaret nodded, eager to hear. "Promise me you won't lose your sprit when you're in Scotland. Be a dutiful wife but don't forget who you are. You're a Tudor. Your father fought for his crown and your position. Don't let either The King or myself down." Margaret took in her words and nodded slowly. Why was her mother saying this? Margaret knew her mother was suffering the worst out of the family. Losing four children within seven years couldn't have been easy for the Queen of England and then her eldest traveling to Scotland in six months. The strain was taking its toll on the Queen, unknown to everyone but her.

After Elizabeth told Margaret she could leave, she went directly to the chapel. Margaret couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen to her mother. For once, the eldest Princess of England was alone in the chapel with her thoughts. The one time she wished to be rid of her thoughts, no one was around.

Margaret didn't repeat her mother's words to anyone else, even her best friend Lady Alice Grey. Alice Grey was kin to Margaret, through her mother. The Queen Dowager, Elizabeth Wydeville, had two boys before she married King Edward IV and one of those boys grew up to be Thomas Grey so Elizabeth of York was his half sister, thereby making Margaret and Alice first cousins. The elder Alice held the chemise out for Margaret, watching the maids carefully as they unlaced her. Once that was done and the Princess was warmly in bed, hot stones at the foot of the plush bed, Alice climbed in next to her. It was uncommon for a lady in waiting to be so close to a royal, no matter the relation. But Margaret didn't care. She liked having Alice near by, as it comforted her. "Did Aunt Elizabeth name your sister?" Alice was allowed to speak casually in private with Margaret. Margaret nodded and nestled her face into the fluffy, goose-down pillow. "Yes. Katherine Tudor was her name. I was looking forward to a new sister, though I think Mary was looking forward to it more." Both girls laughed and looked at each other. "I'm sorry about Katherine. It's a shame that the Tudor nursery can't be full with little Tudors so Harry can preen for them." Alice's attempt at a joke came on death ears. Margaret had grown silent, for her mother's words once again came back. "Let's go to sleep. We have much to do tomorrow." It was a white lie but Margaret needed time to think. What did her mother's words mean?

**Nine Days Later**

**February 11****th****, 1503**

**Westminster Palace**

Elizabeth of York had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past nine days. It had been torture for the royal family to watch their mother and wife slowly die. It was a shock that she had taken ill. She was still young. She was barely thirty-seven. No one, save the doctors and family had been allowed to see the Queen. Margaret was trying to be brave, mostly for her sister. Mary didn't need to see her elder sister, the object of her adoration, break down. She had to remain strong. Harry was different though. He was on his knees, his eyes blank and staring at his mother as if willing her to not die. The King's lip was trembling slightly, Margaret noticed. As Elizabeth's breaths came shorter and shorter, the family all held their breath. They knew that the country was about to be without its Queen. The glorious, beautiful daughter of their Edward IV was going to leave them forever.

It came faster than anyone would've thought. The beautiful Queen shut her eyes for the last time and looked like she was sleeping. Mary and Margaret let out sobs and clutched each other, behaving more like sisters than ever before. Harry clutched his mother's still warm hand and kissed each end of her fingers, and the King smoothed her hair, making the Queen look like an angel. The King looked at his daughters and sighed. He knew Margaret wouldn't like having to wear black again, as they had just stopped the official mourning period for the former heir to the throne. But Mary, poor little Mary. She barely knew her mother but this would probably be the hardest for her, not knowing of Margaret's conversation with the Queen nine days before. Elizabeth of York's final words to Margaret covered her like a cloak, Margaret finally understanding what she meant. Through her tears, Margaret watched as her father tried desperately to hide his tears. The woman who had supported him and given him three healthy children, eight in all; His beautiful wife and Queen had left him in this life alone, too soon for her time.

After the King excused his children and everyone else so he could be alone with his Queen, Margaret raced towards her chambers to be alone; Or as alone as a Princess can be. As she walked to her chambers, every courtier and lady who passed her bowed or curtsied. They didn't know that the Queen had died, just that she was ill. How soon would it be that they would know? Margaret reached the door to her rooms and as soon as she was in, she closed the door quietly and slid down, her face in her hands.

Lady Alice Grey came into the outer chambers and saw Margaret. She slid down to wrap her arms around her cousin and the Princess sobbed into her shoulder. Alice was the only one whom Margaret could fully be herself with. They stayed like that for hours. That day was not one for public gatherings as surely everyone knew within an hour that the Queen had passed. Bells tolled in the distance while Margaret stayed in Alice's arms. How could she go to Scotland now? She would just barely be out of mourning gowns when she would leave for the northern country but she didn't know if she could be happy again. Her mother was dead, just when Margaret needed her the most.

* * *

-_Authors Note-_

_I was going to make this chapter longer with Margaret going to Scotland. But I decided not to, that the chapter was intense enough with the Queens death. It wasn't easy for me to write this chapter. It took me two days and several typings and deletings of the last few paragraphs to be to my liking. Lady Alice Grey is completely my own. Her fictional eldest brother was Thomas Grey, father of Henry Grey who was the father of Lady Jane Grey. The Queen died of a fever contracted after she gave birth to baby Katherine. It was completely unexpected and Henry VII mourned for weeks, giving his wife a magnificant funeral. What Elizabeth told Margaret is mine as well, as I thought it fit the current scene. Once again, please read and review!_


	6. Scotland

**August 2****nd****, 1503**

**Richmond Palace**

The morning of August 2, 1503 was hectic. Even though most of Margaret's possessions had been stored in numerous carriages, there always seemed to be something missing. For Margaret, it was the physical presence of her mother. She had always imagined her mother would be there with her when she would leave. But she wasn't and Margaret would have to go through this life changing event without her mother.

The time came for her to travel to Scotland. King Henry VII, Margaret Beaufort, Henry and Mary were waiting for her in the courtyard of Richmond Palace. Mary was trying desperately not to cry while Henry remained impassive. Margaret knew he was trying to not appear that he was glad she was leaving. She had to work hard to stop her lip from curling. "My dear daughter. Remember English interests. Be strong and don't forget where you came from." He then gave her a tender kiss on her forehead and placed his hands on her cheeks. Their eyes met; Even though Margaret had the beauty of her late mother, she had her fathers' eyes. He smiledand released her, knowing there was a chance he would never see his pearl again.

Next was the Countess of Richmond, Margaret Beaufort. The Princess grew apprehensive when she was face to face with the formidable woman. It was said that the Countess made the earth shake whenever she walked and Margaret had never understood until now. She held her breath while her Lady Grandmother looked down at her with stern eyes and a beady nose. "Don't forget your place child. You are Queen Consort to King James of Scotland. Don't forget your place." Margaret nodded and knelt down to her sister while Margaret Beaufort looked down at the two with an unreadable expression. Mary looked at her elder sister with tear-stained cheeks and pouty lips. "Do you really have to go Maggie? Can't he come here?" Margaret bit the inside of her lip and tried to not laugh. **"**Yes, I do. If I could stay, I would. Be good for me." Margaret kissed her forehead and fixed the Princess's hood and turned to Henry. Their relationship was strain at best and each was glad they wouldn't have to each other again. Suddenly, Henry hugged his elder sister tightly, not realizing his strength. "Henry, let go." She said, gently pushing him away. Henry gave a half-hearted smile as the two siblings looked each other. "My lady, it's time to leave." Charles Brandon came up behind Margaret. Margaret nodded and looked at her remaining family one more time behind she was helped into the litter. She didn't know if she would ever see them again.

Alice Grey and Margaret sat in the litter with playing cards and fluffy pillows to keep them comfortable. Charles rode outside next to the carriage if Margaret needed or wanted anything. "What do you think your betrothed is like?" Margaret looked away from the window to look at her best friend. "I've heard he's quite dashing. But he also likes to have mistresses. Maybe I'll be the one for him." Margaret smiled wistfully**. **It was a common dream for women to wish she could have one man and that man would be wholly dedicated to her in every sense. With Margaret, it was no different. Her governesses had read to her tales of the first King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. It had been said that she was descended from the King. Even though Margaret found this dubious, she liked to believe it. It was perhaps the romantic in her.

Riding to Scotland from London was not short. It took two whole days, not withstanding when they stopped to rest at Margaret Beaufort's house, CollyWeston. The only thing Margaret had to sustain herself was the fact she would meet her future husband soon. But for Alice Grey, the journey was akin to torture. Whenever Margaret would drift into a daydream, Alice had no one to talk to. She was truly at the mercy of everyone.

**August 4****th****, 1503**

**Dalkeith Palace**

**Dalkeith, Midlothan, Scotland**

After two days of traveling and staying in the same traveling gowns in an uncomfortable carriage, they were finally at Dalkeith Palace, where the future Queen of Scotland would stay for two days. After that, they would move to HolyRood Palace, where she would become the Queen of Scotland. As the royal retinue stopped in front of the ancient palace, Charles Brandon descended from his horse and opened the carriage door, holding out his hand for Margaret and then Alice to take. The two girls stared up at the medieval palace with awe. Margaret knew Scotland wasn't as barbaric as people said but she hadn't realized it would be grand. "Stop staring Maggie or your face will look like that forever." Charles Brandon came up silently behind the two girls and laughed. Margaret looked up at him with an amused expression. "You should've stopped staring a long time ago then Charlie." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, a call came from over the green hill. "The King!" Margaret whipped around, her red-gold hair shining in the rare sun of Scotland. Her eyes were wide and she was constantly clearing her throat and smoothing the nonexistent wrinkles out of her dress. "He's here. He's here. I'm going to meet him." Those words were spoken like a mantra while the Princess's heart was beating rapidly. Alice looked over at her cousin and clasped her hand in her own, squeezing it slightly. "You'll be wonderful. He'll fall head over heels for you." Margaret nodded and smiled shakily, hoping he would fall in love with her.

Just beyond the hill where Margaret couldn't see, a King with long, jet black locks was riding confidently over the hill with his own entourage in hand. James Stewart was their own, a King who could speak Scottish Gaelic. James Stewart had been the country's glorious King since the tender age of fifteen, the same age as Margaret was now. His father, James III hadn't been a popular ruler and had faced two rebellions during his twenty-eight-year reign. It was during the second rebellion in 1488 that James had replaced his father, after the battle of Sauchieburn. The then Prince had played an indirect role in the death of his father and because of this, he wore a heavy iron chalice around his waist each Lent so he would never forget the price of his throne.

On his right side, his fifteen-year-old son, Alexander Stewart rode, riding a bit behind the King. Alexander had been born in 1490, a little over a year younger than Margaret. He had the appearance of his blonde haired mother, Marion Boyd who was to be the Queen's chief attendant and chief lady-in-waiting. She had been the King's mistress before she was replaced by Margaret Drummond who was said to be James's great love. But she had died just after Prince Arthur had died and so James had taken yet another mistress, Janet Kennedy. Janet was the great-great- granddaughter of King Robert III on her father's side. Even though she had royal blood, she was not royal like Margaret Tudor was. "Are you excited to meet her father?" Alexander asked his father. James looked at him and smiled widely. "Yes, I am. There hasn't been a Queen of Scotland since your grandmother, Margaret of Denmark." But James didn't speak of every single reason why he was happy. He had always been a romantic and having a young, beautiful wife appealed to him in every sense.

The King had commanded that Alexander would be the one to meet the Queen first. So the boy rode over the hill, anxious to meet the new Queen of Scotland. As he came closer, he noticed the red-gold hair of the Princess, glinting under the sun. His eyes also caught the blonde hair of a female companion, laughing and smiling. He wondered who she was for she seemed to be a close confidante of the Princess. The third person that caught his eye was a dark-haired man who towered over the Princess and her friend. Finally, he was in front of them and descended from his horse. Margaret looked at him intently, her curiosity aroused. She held out her hand for him to kiss. Alexander took her hand in his and kissed it gently before bowing. "Your Highness, I'm Alexander Stewart, son of King James. He commanded me here to meet you. His Majesty will be here shortly." He gave a small smile to her as she looked at him through inquisitive eyes. So her future husband had a son who was around her age, he looked to be. How did her father not know? Or did he know and he just hadn't bothered to tell her? Margaret leaned towards the latter, knowing her father would not want anyone, even his own daughter, to object. Instead, she motioned towards her companions. "This is Lady Alice Grey, my cousin." Alice smiled and made a pretty curtsey as she looked at Alex. "And this is Charles Brandon, son of my father's standard bearer at the Battle of Bosworth." Charles held out his hand and Alexander shook it. Margaret then held her head high as she gazed at the illegitimate son of her betrothed. **"**And I am Margaret Tudor, Princess of England and the Queen of Scotland and the isles." Of course there wasn't any need to introduce herself but nevertheless, she felt she had to. "The King will be here shortly." Margaret looked over the hill and began to twist her hands about. Her breathing grew faster and she closed her eyes for a brief time to calm herself. When she opened them, the royal colours were flying in the wind while the King himself was coming closer to the English Princess and her retinue.

James rode over the hill, riding ever closer to his future wife and Queen. His younger brother the other James Stewart was at his side. It was common in Scotland to name two children from the same family the same name. However, King James hadn't been expected to live when his younger brother was born but miraculously he survived with a younger brother who had the same name. In their fathers will, he stated that the younger James be made Lord Chancellor, much to the elder James chagrin. King James kept his hazel coloured eyes on the Princess, never looking away. Sooner than later, he descended from his horse and made his way to the English retinue who all bowed or curtsied to the King. Margaret kept her eyes on the emerald green grass as she heard her future husband moving closer. Her heart was beating faster than ever. She couldn't believe she was about to meet him. A match that had been in negotiations since 1497. It was enough to make a girl faint. Soon, he was in front of her and he raised her chin up to look into her eyes. "I've been waiting for this moment since we were betrothed." James smiled at Margaret's curious expression, which in turn made her smile. "My lord, I have been anxiously awaiting this moment as well. I hope I have not disappointed you." Margaret looked up at him, anxious for his reaction. She needn't have been so anxious. James chuckled. "You have not. For I hope in return that I haven't disappointed you." Margaret shook her head and smiled, pink undertones making their way into her ivory coloured cheeks. The King then introduced himself to every member of Margaret's entourage as she watched with a smile. It seemed as though their marriage would be a happy one, unusual in the world at that time.

* * *

-Authors Note-

_Here it is! The first meeting between Margaret and James. It took longer than usual to write this chapter as I didn't feel like writing for a few days and only finished it last night after I watched The Duchess(which is amazing! If you like period films, you HAVE to see this one!) and I felt inspired. The last paragraph was inspired by a friend of mine on myspace. As usual, please read and review! _


	7. Queen of Scotland

**August 4, 1503**

**Dalkeith Palace, Scotland**

When James came back to Margaret, she looked up at him. Her hazel eyes, framed by voluminous ebony eyelashes met his hazel hues. There was a moment of understanding between them, seen by no one. It was as if they understood each other and only wanted to know more about the other.

"Is there anything you would like to do, my bride?" James took Margaret's small, soft hands into his own large, calloused hands. The Earl watched this with disdain. Archibald Douglas hated the English with every fiber in his body. He also didn't trust them, for he believed they were savages and barbarians much like the English thought the Scots barbarians. Margaret continued to look up at James but with a smile this time. She then snuck a look at Jamie Stewart, his younger brother. It was a common thing in medieval Scotland to give two brothers the same name. But it had also been assumed that the elder James wouldn't survive when his mother, Margaret of Denmark had been pregnant with the younger James. But the elder James had survived his bout with the flu and so the younger James had been made Duke of Ross, the Scottish equal of the English Duke of York.

"Would you give me a tour of the palace? I would like to see my first Scottish palace and how it differs from English palaces." Margaret asked with a small twinkle in her eye. It was true she wanted to compare palaces. But she also wanted to see why the English thought Scots barbarians. Surely they couldn't be barbarians if they had splendid palaces, right? "Of course Margaret, there are beautiful rose gardens here at Dalkeith." James offered his arm to Margaret and she accepted with another smile. Both entourages made to follow but James stopped them with a hand. Margaret also looked behind her. "I don't need to be followed every minute Alice, Charles. I'm not under my grandmother's care anymore." Alice and Charles stayed where they were but as soon as Margaret and James turned their backs, they were talking.

"Was your journey into Scotland enjoyable?" The first question was asked by James, in order to break the ice between them as they strolled in the gardens. Margaret looked up at him, stunned by how much taller he was than her. "Would you like to hear the truth or to hear a lie?" James laughed. "Well, I would hate for my bride to lie to me."

"Very well then. The journey was awful. I had no idea whatsoever it would be as awful as it was. I thought it would be like traveling from Eltham to Greenwich or something to that extent. But I'm happy to be here." A few seconds of silence preceded James as he began to speak, still stunned by her honesty. "I'm sorry to hear that. We're stay here for three days until we head to HolyRood Palace, which is where we will be married." As they continued to walk in the rose garden, James plucked a rose from its stem, removed the thorns and placed it snugly behind Margaret's ear. The rose only added to Margaret's beauty, bringing the red out in her auburn tresses. For a second, Margaret thought James was going to kiss her as they stared at each other for several seconds. But he cleared his throat and continued walking, Margaret careful to hide her disappointment.

King and Princess made their way out of the rose garden to waiting entourages. The first to greet them was the Duke of Ross, also the Archbishop of Scotland. He made his way over towards the Princess and kissed her outstretched hand. _'She's already acting like a Queen.' _Nevertheless, he smiled. "My dear sister, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. My brother, The King has spoken often of you." The Duke paused to look at her, most notably her plump, full lips. Was his brother really going to marry her? She was old enough to marry James's bastard son! Jamie Stewart was mildly envious of his brother. The King would be marrying a young beautiful Princess while he wouldn't have such a marriage, if he married at all.

The second person to walk to the Princess was the Earl of Angus. "My Queen, this is Archibald Douglas, the Earl of Angus. He's been my chief advisor since I've been King." The two men looked at the Princess. They had known each other even before Margaret was alive. But that was the way of the world.

The first lady then stepped up, accompanied by a beautiful little girl. "This is Marion Boyd and she will be your chief lady in waiting." James then knelt and picked up the little girl who giggled in his arms. "And this beautiful little girl is my daughter, Catherine. You've already met her brother, Alex." Margaret nodded and smiled at Alex and then at little Cat. "Hello Catherine." At the mention of her name, Catherine looked up from her father's shoulder and looked at Margaret quizzingly. Then she smiled a toothy smile at Margaret before burying her head in James's shoulder again. "She's very shy around new people. But I think she'll like you very much." After giving Catherine back to Marion, James wrapped an arm around Margaret's slender waist. "You'll meet my younger children before the wedding. Marion agreed to be here so she could be the first woman in Scotland to meet you. And now, I think it's time we prepare ourselves for the banquet held in our honour. Marion will show you the way to your chambers."

The parties dispersed and Margaret was led by Marion Boyd. Marion had been James's first mistress when he was newly come to the throne. She had been with him more than any other of his mistresses and was one of his closest companions. "What do you think of the King, Your Highness?" Margaret looked at her and began to speak. "I think him quite dashing. He's obviously very close to his children, particularly little Catherine. I only hope I can make him happy." Marion smiled. "You will. I saw the way he looked at you. He's already very happy with you." When she finished, four ladies came into the room. "Your Highness, these will be a few of your ladies in waiting. Elizabeth Boyd, Kathryn Hamilton, Eleanor Hepburn and Anne Miller." Each curtsied when their name was mentioned and Margaret smiled at each in turn. Margaret noticed that each was very pretty especially Elizabeth with her blonde hair and green eyes.

Meanwhile, the King was with Alexander and Charles Brandon in his chambers. Charles was the first to speak. "What do you think of the Princess, Your Grace?" The room was silent while James thought. "I find her enchanting."She's not what I was expecting. I was expecting a haughty, spoiled girl but she was quite the opposite; Modest and humble even." At this, Charles let out a bark of laughter. "She'll surprize you, my Lord. When she's comfortable, she's rather bossy along with being spoilt and haughty. She's used to having everything her way ever since birth. If she doesn't get her way, she's been known to throw a very un-queen like tantrum." The two Stewarts looked at Charles, stunned at this information. "Well, I'll just have to be on my guard now won't I...?" As the sentence was finished, James's eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted, oblivious to the yells of the two young men with him.

Margaret was resting with her ladies while they told her about themselves. Little Catherine had climbed into Margaret's lap and had settled herself quite comfortably with her head resting on Margaret's chest. "What's England like, Your Highness?" Elizabeth Boyd was the first to ask about Margaret. This showed incredible bravery to Margaret and she smiled. "England is wonderful. Some of the palaces, such as Greenwich and Richmond are larger than Dalkeith. Richmond has over a thousand rooms! When I became Queen by proxy, my father gave me Windsor so I could have an estate of my own. When I came into Scotland, I had to be told. I couldn't tell the difference between England and Scotland! Imagine that." Before anyone else could speak, there was a loud knock at the door. Elizabeth opened the door and Alexander ran in, nearly tripping over his own feet. "Your Highness! The King has fainted! You must come now!" Everyone looked towards Margaret. She herself was shocked and her wide eyes showed it. Nevertheless, she stood up as Catherine ran to her mother, burying her face in Marion's skirts. "Lead the way Alex."

The two ran down the drafty corridors, Alex taking quick glances at Margaret. Would she know what to do? But as he kept looking at her, he realized with a jolt that she would. He thought of how quickly she had turned from lounging to running at full speed down a corridor she did not know. Or at least as fast as she could go in a heavy gown and heels. Finally, they made it to the King's chambers which were surrounded. "Make way for the Princess!" Alexander called out so Margaret wouldn't have to fight her way through the crowd. When they got to the front, Margaret had to hold back a gasp. Her bridegroom was spread eagle on the wooden floor, his black hair spread out around him. He looked like he had died, instead of fainting. Margaret composed herself before looking at the men, which included Jamie Stewart and Archibald Douglas. "We should lift him onto the bed and prop his head up." As she gave these orders, she was surprized that the men followed. As soon as James was propped up, the scene reminded her forcibly of her mother's death. Tears threatened to make themselves known but she blinked several times and they stayed where they were.

Sitting next to him, Margaret put a hand to his forehead. "He's hotter than Hades! Alex, get a wet cloth fast please." Alexander nodded and ran out the door, coming back several minutes later with a wet cloth. Handing it to Margaret, she took the cloth and dabbed James's forehead which thankfully had cooled down in the minutes that Alex was gone. After three minutes, though it seemed like a lifetime to those in the room, James awoke, looking very dazed about why everyone was there.

Looking around, James blinked. The last thing remembered was falling and then there was black. Everyone sighed when they saw his eyes open and Alex walked to the other side of the bed, taking his fathers hand in his own. "Father, can you hear me?" James blinked slowly as if to give the impression he understood. However, Alexander seemed happy James was up. "It's time for everyone to leave. Give The King some time alone." Jamie Stewart and the Earl were the last to leave, both looking back at the King and Margaret.

Once alone, the King reached out to Margaret, placing his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes as his hand rested on her cheek. "My angel. You came." James said simply as he propped himself on one elbow and leaned in to kiss Margaret. She was sure that if her grandmother knew what was happening, she would drop dead at the sight. But Margaret didn't care anymore about her grandmother's reactions. She was far away from her and no longer under her rule.

* * *

**August 8, 1503**

**HolyRood Place/Abbey**

**Edinburgh Scotland**

The palace was in an uproar well before dawn. This was the first royal wedding in Scotland since the King's own father thirty years ago. Every servant, maid, lady in waiting was preparing something; Whether it was food, clothing, seats or the Abbey itself, everyone had a job.

The Princess was being fitted into her trousseau. A wonderfully expensive dress, it was a sign of how much Henry VII loved his daughter. It was also to show the world England was rich. Golden silk was layered over white fluffy petticoats, making Margaret look like a cupcake with two arms. The dress was several pounds and the train itself would require several ladies to carry it. The neckline was squared and embroidered with Italian lace. The sleeves rested at Margaret's wrists and had diamonds and pearls sewed into them.

Once Margaret was laced into the gown, her hair was now the focus. She had taken a bath before the fabric touched her ivory skin and so the fabric was snug against her clean skin. The Princesses hair was brushed until it shined like the North Star. It was also styled down her back like a waterfall, with little jewels resting against the back of her head. For the finishing touch, she wore no make up to emphasized her virginity and purity.

In another part of the palace, the King was pacing back and forth. He was too nervous to sit down. He was thinking of his impending marriage. This would his first marriage and hopefully his last.

Jamie Stewart couldn't watch his brother pace. He had to prepare himself, as he would be marrying the pair. The Archbishop scoffed. He should be marrying a Princess, not his brother. His brother had merely survived by chance. "However many children my brother and his young bride have, the farther away I will be from the throne." He observed to his mistress, Jane Ashton. Even though he was the Archbishop, he still had liaisons with women and the local pubs. "But you're second in line to the throne. Surely a child can't take precedence over you." James looked in the mirror at her. "Yes, you would think that. But it is not to be. Alas, if only my father had lived and not my brother! Then I would be King and I would be marrying the pretty Tudor." Jane took offence. "You could marry me."

"No, I couldn't. You are not royal."

"That didn't stop Edward IV from marrying Elizabeth Wydeville."

The Duke of Ross ignored this as he was finally ready. Turning to Jane, he remembered something. "You are to be a lady-in-waiting to Her Majesty. I implore you never speak of this to no one. If anyone knew of this conversation, we would be convicted of treason and sentenced to a punishment worse than death. It is time."

The King made his way down the aisle with his five grooms, an ancient wedding custom to ward off the evil spirits. James IV looked every inch a King in his attire. Clad in silver silk down to his toes, his long black hair tied with a matching silver ribbon. As he walked down the aisle to his place, everyone stood up and smiled. They had never seen the King look so handsome before. To those who had been there at the wedding of his parents, James outshined his father in every way possible. Now the attention turned to the Princess who would be walking down the aisle.

The Princess would be escorted down the aisle by Charles Brandon. For the son of a standard bearer to be given this honour said much about Henry VII, for whoever showed him loyalty, he would reward them or if he couldn't, he would reward the family. The elder Brandon had been knighted by the King when he landed at Milford before the Battle of Bosworth. Then, he was murdered by King Richard III before the third Richard was killed and Henry Tudor became Henry VII. And so, the young Charles Brandon became a ward of the King and a playmate of the royal children.

When Charles saw Margaret come out of her chambers, he had to lift his jaw off the ground. "Margaret, you look..." Margaret blushed but nevertheless smiled. "Your way with words astounds me, Charles," She jested. Charles only shrugged and offered his arm which Margaret accepted. The two began walking until Margaret stopped in front of the doors. "The next time I come out of those doors, I will be married and the Queen of Scotland." Alice who was behind her, stepped up and whispered in her ear, "You'll be a wonderful Queen. Your parents, especially your mother would be proud, very proud of you."

Once the doors open, Margaret could hear the choir boys and feel the sunshine upon her complexion. It was a magnificent day for a wedding, with hardly a cloud in sight. It was as if the weather was celebrating with the entire country. This surely meant that their union would be a happy and joyful one, a marriage blessed by the Lord Himself.

Margaret and James looked at each other as if they were the only people in the Abbey, in the country, in the entire world. It was a strange sensation that neither recognized. Was this unfamiliar emotion love? James had experienced love many times in his life. But this was different. He felt like he was making the right choice and that this young Princess, who was ready to be loved, would be his greatest love.

As she finally made her way to James, both smiled. The unfamiliar feeling was stronger now that they were close to each other. _'Will it be like this whenever I'm near him?'_ Margaret wondered. A minute after this thought, the Archbishop of Scotland cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we have gather here today to witness the union between Princess Margaret of England and James, the fourth of his name, King of Scotland and the isles. As Archbishop I have had the pleasure of marrying several couples but none so as my brother and future sister-in-law. May I have the rings please?" Alexander Stewart and Lady Alice Grey handed the Archbishop the two gold rings who in turned handed one each to Margaret and James. The Archbishop cleared his throat again, preparing the vows.

"King James, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better and for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish him from this day forward, until death do you part?" James smiled. "I do." The Archbishop then turned to Margaret. "Princess Margaret do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better and for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish him from this day forward, until death do you part?" Everyone stopped breathing it seemed for the entire building was quiet. A pin could drop and everyone would hear it hit the floor. The weather stopped for an instant, waiting for Margaret. Charles Brandon anxiously looked at Margaret. "Come on Maggie. You can do it." He whispered under his breath. "I do."

A huge breath made itself known throughout the Abbey and the sun seemed to shine brighter than usual. Everyone was speechless, including the Archbishop. "By the power invested in myself as the Archbishop of Scotland, I now pronouce you man and wife. James, you may kiss the bride." James gently pulled Margaret over to him and kissed her wholeheartingly, happy to finally have the eldest Princess of England as his wife.

* * *

A throne, along with the Scottish Queen's crown, the crimson surcoat, sceptre and orb were brought forth. James fitted Margaret into the crimson surcoat, taking great care with her dress. She was then seated and watched as the other Dukes and nobility of Scotland walked around her in a semi-circle. James took the crown and presented it in all directions: North, South, East and West with the proclaimation: "To the North, I present, Margaret, former Princess of England, now the Queen of Scotland and the isles! To the South, I present, Margaret, former Princess of England, now the Queen of Scotland and the isles! To the East, I present, Margaret, former Princess of England, now the Queen of Scotland and the isles! To the West, I present, Margaret, former Princess of England, now the Queen of Scotland and the isles!" The Queen's crown was less lavish than the King's but still very impressive, with two half arches surrounding two fleurs de lys and two strawberry leaves. But the most impressive part of the crown was the twenty gemstones and twenty precious stones as well as Scottish freshwater pearls. The crown rested upon Margaret's russet coloured tresses. After this, a bible was brought forth. The speech conducted at the King's coronation would be different for the Queen as she didn't have power like the King. It would be shortened considerably. "Do you, Queen Margaret of Scotland and the Isles promise to be the model of a true wife, to never question your husband in his decisions, to uphold Scotland's honour and your own?"

"I do."

"Here is Wisdom. This is the royal law; These are the lively Oracles of God." With that, the sceptre and orb were given to Margaret. The sceptre was a gift from Pope Alexander VI with a golden head and small diamonds lining the middle of the sceptre. The orb was placed in Margaret's hand. She was stunned by how heavy it was. The sceptre was in Margaret's hands as well, as everyone took a minute to observe Margaret in her stately glory. And finally, the years of negioating her betrothal to the King had come to an end. She was now Queen of Scotland.

James helped her up and yelled, "GOD BLESS QUEEN MARGARET!" The crowd did the same along with cries of, "LONG LIVE QUEEN MARGARET! LONG LIVE KING JAMES!

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Chapter seven is here! This chapter was very hard to write, as I wanted to be historically correct but I didn't want to write an entire book in one chapter. I skimmed it down considerably and used the British coronation as my reference. It took three months for this chapter to be written but I'm proud of it. Chapters will be slow coming but they will be coming. Please read and review!_


	8. His and His Alone

**August 8, 1503**

**HolyRood Palace**

After the wedding and coronation, Margaret was led out of the Abbey by her new husband. It was a surreal experience. "What are you feeling right now?" James asked as Margaret was quiet- unusual for her. "I don't know. It feels so surreal." James agreed. "Your father and I have been working together for seven years for this to happen. It's finally happened." The King stepped as they stood at the doors to the royal banquet. Every noble would be there with their wives and children. But there would be one exception: Janet Kennedy. James didn't think it would be prudent for his mistress to be in the same place as his new wife. He wanted Margaret to have her day in the sun, as the center of attention.

The doors opened to reveal the King and Queen. Once the doors were opened and everyone saw who arrived, the applause was deafening. Margaret's grin was wide as she took everything in. She had never heard of such applause, not even when Catalina and Arthur married. It was all for her, the new Queen of Scotland. The applause made James snake an arm around her slender waist.

"Will you dance for me?" James whispered in Margaret's ear while she was still in his arms. A smirk made itself known as she looked up at him. "Of course, milord. Play a galliard!" Margaret waved her arm and several ladies, including Lady Alice came to her side as a space was made in the center for the dance. James made his way to the royal table to watch the Queen and her ladies dance.

The music began and the dancers were off. The galliard was one of Margaret's favourites, since it was a very athletic dance. This was the same dance she did with Harry when Arthur married Catalina, as Harry had wanted to stand Arthur up. The young Queen was well suited for it, as were her ladies. The last two beats of the dance were the most athletic of the dance and probably the most unseemly for a Queen. Margaret jumped higher than she had ever jumped before, shocking the older nobles and earning applause from the younger nobles and the children. The country needed a lively Queen and Margaret was just that.

The music ended as James was making his way to Margaret. "You were magnificent my dear!" James announced as he kissed her lips and cheeks. Margaret beamed as she was praised. "Now my wife, I have two very important people for you to meet." James motioned with two fingers for those people to be brought forth. The first to step forward was a very small girl clad in purple velvet with blonde ringlets. The King picked her up and kissed the little girl on both cheeks. "This little one is my youngest. Her name is Margaret too but we call her Maggie. Maggie, this is your new step-mother, Queen Margaret." Maggie looked up shyly at the smiling Queen and quickly buried her face into James's shoulder again. "She's shy. Once she knows you, she'll open up." James put her down and her governess led her away. The next person to meet Margaret was Janet Kennedy's little boy, Jimmy. He stepped forward in dark cerulean velvet with a strange expression. It might've been Margaret's imagination but he appeared to be angry. "This little man is my youngest boy, Jimmy. Jimmy, this is your new step-mother, Margaret." James had lifted him up like Maggie but James didn't bury his head in his father's shoulder. He stared defiantly at the Queen as if everything was her fault. Margaret looked at James and he understood. He put down James who was led away by his governess. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into him."

"He hates me. Did you see the way he looked at me? It was as if he was trying to scorch my flesh off my very bones."

"Be sensible Margaret. He's a little boy. He wouldn't think that." Margaret didn't agree but she didn't want to fight with James on their wedding day. "You're right James." Both were satisfied with that answer for now. "The King and Queen were sitting now, watching everyone dance. Another person who wasn't dancing was Archibald Douglas. He was drinking copious amounts of ale, watching the Queen with disdain. Douglas knew that marrying the Tudor was best for the country. The nobles all squabbled with each other, not wanting the other families to have more royal favour than them.

On the dance floor, Alexander and Lady Alice were dancing with each other. "Is Margaret nervous for tonight?" Shrugging, Alice continued to dance. "She won't say. But I knew her. She's terrified of tonight. She's just like her father. Both will suffer in silence than tell someone."

"What's your relation to the Queen?"

"We have the same grandmother. My father was Elizabeth of York's half-brother. Before Elizabeth Wydeville became Queen, she had two sons. One is my father, Thomas Grey. Elizabeth of York was my aunt." Alice glanced up at the royal table, only to see that Margaret and James were no where to be found. However, as she was busy dancing with Alexander, James was introducing Margaret to the nobles. "I daresay you remember the Earl of Bothwell, Patrick Hepburn." Margaret nodded fervently. "You were James's proxy a year ago. Was my father's court to your liking?" Hepburn, a man barely older than James, smiled. "Your fathers' court was quite to my liking. Your father treated me like a civilized person and not a barbarian as so many Englishmen do." The Queen was pleased. If anyone could treat a Scot like a civilized person, it was her father. James began to speak again, which brought Margaret back to Earth. "Maybe the Queen and I will have to make you our official ambassador. What say you wife?" The Queen surveyed Hepburn from his toes to the hairs on his head. "I think that would be a wonderful idea." James smiled and waved Hepburn away, walking with Margaret by his side.

The wedding banquet lasted into the night, many nobles becoming drunk by the nights end. The King and Queen were to excuse themselves as the banquet ended to prepare for the consummation. James was to excuse himself first, as he wanted to tuck his children in himself. The King of the Scots was different from other Kings in this aspect. He hoped that with his marriage to Margaret, he would be able to keep his children under one roof. The Queen already seemed to have a soft spot for Catherine and Alex; however it would take time for little Maggie to warm up to Margaret and James doubted Jimmy would ever like Margaret.

In the young Queen's chambers, Margaret was greeted by various people, including Marion Boyd, Elizabeth Boyd, other ladies in waiting and one new face. "Your Majesty, this is Madame Anne Auvergne. She has traveled from France to offer her services."

"Really. Well, Madame Anne, I accept your services." The flaming red haired middle aged woman smiled and curtsied. "Your Majesty, I'm honoured to be in your service. Your wish is my command." Madame Anne announced, a slight French twist to her accent. Lady Anne Buchan stepped forward and took a moment to curtsey. "Your Majesty's chemise is cleaned and ready." Marion Boyd lifted the undergarment from the empty bed and displayed it for Margaret to view. It wasn't to Margaret's liking as it was plainer than she was used to but she recognized the remarkable skill it took to sew every piece of linen together. She wanted that skill and hoped one of her ladies could teach her.

Elizabeth Boyd came forward to brush Margaret's russet-coloured tresses. "Are you nervous for tonight, Your Majesty?" Elizabeth Boyd was never one to hold back what she was thinking. Margaret was saved from answering by Madame Anne. "Mademoiselle! Quelle chose embarrassante a dire!" The French woman exclaimed, though her expression was one of amusement. "You'll embarrass the Queen." As she said this, she looked over at Margaret's reflection in the hand-held mirror which Lady Genevieve Glenbervie volunteered to manage. The Queen continued to look in the mirror, running her teeth over her bottom lip, almost biting it when Madame Anne placed her hands on Margaret's shoulders. "Your Majesty has nothing to fear with the King. Everyone saw how much he cares for you tonight." She smiled softly as the ladies giggled. Madame Anne held up a withered hand to quiet them, waving them out of the room. "Are you ready my lady? Are you ready to see your husband?"

Margaret turned around and looked at Madame Anne. Several seconds passed before Margaret spoke. "A Queen is always ready." With that said, the young Queen reached for Alice's hand. Marion Boyd smiled at this action. It was obvious that the Queen would hold on to Lady Alice as long as she could. Marion could only wish her daughter would have a friend like that.

Walking along the drafty corridors of HolyRood Palace, the Queen and her entourage were silent. Each was wrapped in their thoughts about the future. Margaret hoped that she would be the mother of the future King but she also hoped to have daughters to dote on. If she could have a nursery of children, she would be happy. The first boy would of course be named after his father. Margaret didn't know if any other name would be acceptable. Her first baby girl would named Elizabeth after her mother. But that was far off in the future _after _her consummation.

As the Queen was in the corridors, the King was preparing. Having changed into his chemise, he felt slightly ridiculous. He wished he had ordered a new chemise, as this one had a feminine ruffle around the neckline. Surely Margaret would have a modern chemise and even a warm Turkish caftan. As the King fiddled with the ruffles, a plate of freshly cut apples was laid out for the King and Queen to enjoy.

A royal consummation had witnesses and one of those people was Alexander Stewart. A son had the right to be there during a royal consummation but Alex would prefer to not be in the chamber. It was already bad enough that his father was marrying a Princess two years older him; did he really have to verify the marriage was true?

"The Queen! The Queen is here!" The page shouted as he ran into the privy chambers, making everyone clean and move faster. In no time at all, the Queen was entering. The servants and nobles all bowed as they saw her, muttering "Your Majesty." The silence alerted James who was in his private study. The King walked out and met the eyes of his Queen. Her hands were clasped in front of her. _'She looks terrified.'_ James thought. _'I should hate myself for doing this...but I must.' _He bowed and Margaret curtsied, after which they were publicly put into bed, much to the royals' embarrassment.

A priest blessed the union with fertility and love before leaving. Both of Margaret and James's entourages left, leaving them alone for the first time in days. Both were too nervous to eat the fresh apples or to speak a full sentence.

Masking his anxiety and embarrassment, he lifted the blankets and sheets to climb on top of Margaret. James fumbled with her chemise, as he avoided looking at her. Margaret was avoiding looking at him too. How come her mother never told her how awkward it would be? Surely, that would've been something Elizabeth of York would remember.

Several tense moments later, the marriage was consummated. James heard a stifled gasp and knew she was no longer untouched. She was his and his alone. Margaret knew it would be painful; she wished she had asked Catalina what it was like. But Margaret had been envious of the attention Catalina had received when she came from Spain. She didn't think the Spaniard was anything special. If anything, she was a novelty who would become boring as the people grew used to her.

As James rolled over onto his back, Margaret pulled down her chemise. After she was covered up again, a tear escaped. She tried to wipe her eyes unnoticed. However James noticed. "Are you alright Margaret?"

"I-I'm-I'm fine," Margaret sniffled. She didn't want James to think he hurt her. She wanted to keep her pride.

Several minutes passed without a word. James wondered if she hated him for hurting her. Margaret wondered how immature he thought she was. However, both were too embarrassed to voice these concerns and a half hour passed before James fell asleep. After James fell asleep, Margaret climbed out of bed and washed herself. Was this what she had to look forward to? She couldn't help but wonder if the initial chemistry between them was gone as she pulled her knees up to her chin in front of the dying embers.

* * *

_-Author's Note-_

_The consummation was extremely hard for me to write. I debated how much detail to write and how to write it. As much as I don't like how she twists history to suit her own story, I looked at my Phillipa Gregory books, mainly "The Constant Princess." and "The Boleyn Inheritance." I'm not sure if I did a good job but I wanted to get this chapter out this week. As always, review and tell me what you like or don't like. _


	9. Pretty Little Thing

**November 1, 1503**

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh Scotland**

Three months has passed. Margaret Tudor had been the Queen of Scotland for nearly three months now. However, she didn't feel any different. She supposed she would feel different when she had a child-for that child, boy or girl, would be the next ruler of Scotland. She felt sure that James wouldn't mind it if his heir was really an heiress. But she was surprised by how the Scots received her.

**August 15, 1503**

The royal procession made its way through the winding countryside to Stirling, the previous capital of Scotland. There were few towns that didn't embrace the English rose. This cheered Margaret up considerably after the wedding night. Each town they passed through, the townspeople came out to line the dirt roads. The men cried out, "Long Live King James!" The women cried out, "Long Live Queen Margaret!" The children cheered regardless.

One little girl in particular was holding her mother's hand and staring at the Queen in awe. "Mummy, could I ever be Queen? I want to be like Queen Margaret." The girls' mother smiled as she looked down at her daughters' joyful expression. "No, my lamb; Royalty only marries royalty." Margaret at that moment looked over at the pair and smiled.

"James, may we stop for a moment?" James regared Margaret for a second before nodding. Margaret beamed and bounded off her horse before anyone could help her. No doubt she was very talented with her horse. The nobles, the King and Alexander were shocked by this behaviour. They had never seen a noblewoman, much less a Princess and Queen act like Margaret. Lady Alice, the Queen's cousin wasn't surprized by her cousin. If Margaret wanted something, she didn't wait for someone to help her, she got it herself.

The Queen sauntered to the little girl and her mother. Kneeling on her knees (a very unqueen like action), she smiled at the little girl. "Hello. My name is Margaret. What is your name?" The little girl stuttered in disbelief a Queen was speaking to her. "A-Ar-Arabella, Your Majesty."

"That's a pretty name Arabella. My puppies name is Bella-like yours." James had given Margaret a Scottish Terrier puppy as a wedding gift, newly weaned from her mother. Margaret had named her Bella, French for beauty. As Margaret talked with Arabella, the King watched with a small smile. If Margaret could act like this with everyone (There was a small chance of this), they could avoid wars and live a peaceful life. He also felt she would be a doting mother and Queen. But he felt he had to apologise to her first.

James was told they had to continue, for no one wished to travel at night. He bounded off his own horse quite like Margaret and walked over to the Queen. The crowd bowed or curtsied as the King approached. James wrapped an arm around Margaret's supple waist, making her look up. "Margaret, we need to continue." She nodded and looked at her right hand. On the middle finger, there was a ruby ring given to her by her grandmother for Christmas. It didn't have sentimental value to her so she didn't have any guilt for what she was about to do. Kneeling again, she took the little girls hand in her own and slipped the ring over her finger. "I want you to have this and to remember the Queen of Scotland was kind to you. I don't want you or your family to sell this, no matter what happens. Do you understand me?" The little girl known as Arabella nodded and looked at Margaret with a smile. The King and Queen smiled as well before James helped Margaret onto her horse.

The rest of the day passed without incident and the procession made its' way into Stirling. There was a splendid feast and dancing which Margaret participcated in. She lost herself in the dance, allowing James to watch her. James, who'd been rather quiet since the wedding, sat by his elder brother. "She's a pretty little thing." James looked at his brother, a disgusted expression making itself known on his face. "Don't think about her that way." James felt very protective towards his young wife and for good reason. Jamie Stewart, though the Archbishop of Scotland, was known to be a womanizer. "I'm just looking brother." Jamie said in an innocent tone that didn't decieve his brother.

The dance ended after this conversation and Margaret glided gracefully to James. She smiled at her husband and drank deeply from her goblet. "Are you having fun?" James asked a breathless Margaret. "Yes, I am. My grandmother would have had a heart attack at the excurbant music."

"Ah yes, Margaret Beaufort. Does she really make the earth tremble wherever she goes?" Margaret nodded. "Yes and she makes grown men shake in their boots. The Duke of Buckinghamd is terrified of her." James laughed heartily at this. "She sounds terrifying. But I think we should retire for the night, My Queen." Margaret agreed and stood up with the King, letting the courtiers stay.

For the first time since the wedding night, James and Margaret were alone in her room. The King had waved Margaret's ladies and his grooms away, not wanting anyone to hear the oncoming conversation. "Margaret, I'm sorry for hurting you that night. It was the last thing I wanted to do." Margaret who had been drifting into sleep was wide awake now. "James, I knew what to expect. You don't need to apologise. I just hate how immature I must seem to you." James's brow furrowed. "I don't thionk you're immature. You make me feel younger. If immature means being young, then let me be young." Margaret chuckled and fiddled with her sleeve, trying to word the thought that plagued her. "I'm two years older than your first-born. Doesn't it seem weird to you?" James shrugged. "I don't think so. I'm sure you know that your Aunt Cecilcy was betrothed to me when I was still Prince and your grandfather, King Edward IV was still alive. Your maternal grandmother was also betrothed to my father for a short time before he died. It's not as weird as you think Margaret." Margaret had heard of the plans to marry her grandmother to James's father before he died. But of course, after the rebellion of 1488 and Prince James became King James IV, those plans were scrapped.

This discussion ended and the King went back to his room-not yet comfortable enough to stay with Margaret through the night. Margaret stayed up for an hour after this before falling asleep, dreaming of the future.

* * *

_-Authour's Note-_

_This is just a filler chapter, to show how the Scot's treated Margaret. I have no idea how they really treated her-but considering how James was beloved by the people, I imagined they would feel the same about Margaret, despite her being English. The next chapter will be a time jump of probably two years, when Margaret is pregnant. Read, review and tell me what you think!_


	10. Welcome Prince James

**Disclaimer: **There is a scene in this chapter that deals with rape. If you don't want to read it, then stop at August and go on to December. You have been warned.

**

* * *

**

**Early July**

**1505**

Janet Kennedy had been sent to a rarely used castle by the King. He thought if she was away from the Queen, Lady Kennedy's hatred for Margaret would die down. Instead, this only made things worse. Kennedy was jealous of a girl eight years younger than herself. In her mind, Margaret Tudor was a usurper just like her father Henry Tudor. If Kennedy had her way, the Tudor would be back in England and she would be Queen Janet of Scotland and the Isles. But all Janet had to show for being the mistress to a King was a bastard son and a countryside manor.

Even though her son was a bastard, she loved him as only a mother could. Her heart swelled with pride every time she thought of when her son shunned the new Queen two years ago. She could only imagine the Queen's reaction. Janet had been told that Scotland, like England adored the Tudor girl. People had also gossiped about it the Queen. To Janet's dismay however, it wasn't mean spirited. "She's charming," "She's adorable," "She's so kind to his children." These were just a few of the comments Janet heard. But she didn't have time to dwell on these as a page came in. "My Lady, The King is here."

"Send him in, send him in." Janet said impatiently. She made herself presentable, running her fingers through her hair and straightening her bodice. As she finished, the King walked in. "Janet! It's been too long." James stood in front of Janet, admiring her. Janet pursed her lips before speaking. "You didn't bring the Queen with you?" Janet asked stiffly. James only looked at her. "No. But the reason I came is because of the Queen. I want you"-Janet's heart leaped at this. "- and the Queen had consented to be one of the Queen's ladies in waiting." Janet stared at the King for several seconds before turning to the window. "Why? So she can humiliate me? You know that the courtiers know I'm your mistress. I will be the laughing stock of court. The mistress serving an adolescent Queen." Janet stopped to take a breath before continuing her diatribe. "Am I to be your plaything, catering to your every whim?" James sighed quietly. "Janet, I think it would be beneficial for you and Margaret. She has nothing against. This isn't a request. It is a command. There is a carriage waiting for you in the courtyard. Do not bring any black or white gowns. Margaret doesn't like black and white is a virgin's colour. She likes bright colours. - Blue, red, pink, yellow." James left, leaving Janet to pack her own things with the help of one trusted lady. Within ten minutes, Janet was walking to the courtyard where James was waiting, a page carrying Janet's truck. "Will I be riding with you?" James hesitated for a few moments before answering. "No, Jimmy is waiting for you in the carriage."

"I want to be in Edinburgh by twilight." Begrudgingly, Janet climbed in her own carriage where her son was curled up on the opposite seat. She couldn't believe she was to be a lady in waiting to her rival. How could a great-great granddaughter of Robert III end up serving new blood? It was the greatest insult to Janet's honour.

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

In the capital, Margaret had another case of morning sickness. At first, she had no idea why was she vomiting for days on end, when she barely had anything to eat. Then Alice asked the obvious question: "When was your last course?" The Queen thought. "I think May. I've been so busy, I honestly don't remember. You don't think...?" The last pregnancy she saw, her mother and baby sister died. "You're younger and in better health than your mother. This is your first pregnancy Margaret. Your mother had eight in rapid succession." Margaret felt better after hearing this. But childbirth was dangerous-even for a first time mother. Looking down at her Scottish terrier Bella, she smiled as she scratched the dogs' ears. "I hope it's a boy." Alice smiled and took Margaret's hand in her own. "You need to see the doctor to be sure." As this was being said, Marion Boyd walked in with little Catherine. Cat ran to Margaret as Bella began barking before she recognized the newcomers. Cat settled herself in Margaret's lap. In the two years that Margaret had been in Scotland, little Catherine Stewart became Margaret's shadow. The Queen ran her fingers through Catherine's golden tresses, thinking. "Your Majesty, I couldn't help but overhear what you and Lady Alice were talking about. I could help you in that regard. Margaret looked at the door and then toward the motherly expression of Marion Boyd. "I think I'm pregnant. I haven't had my courses since May and I've been sick when I haven't eaten. My breasts are tender and I don't feel like myself. I don't want the King to know just yet. I don't want to give him false hope." Marion Boyd could understand this. She who had borne the King two children could understand the Queen's concern. "Those certainly are signs you could be pregnant. The King will be back within hours. This is probably our only chance without him finding out. Shall I summon the royal physician?" Margaret nodded and Marion left, the leaving the younger woman and little girl alone. Alice let the terrier run to her mistress who produced a ball for Catherine to throw for the dog. The girl enjoyed several minutes of watching the two year old animal skid across the wooden floors, turning up carpets in her pursuit for the ball.

Marion Boyd returned ten minutes later with Doctor Ashton. The doctor had white hair flying all over and creeping out of his ears with quite a long white beard that was golden in his youth. He was quite a man to look at. The doctor bowed when he saw the Queen. He treated her several times before when she had the annual cold and influenza during the winter months. "Your Majesty. How may I be of service to you?" Margaret paused, unsure of what to say for the first time. "I think I may be pregnant." "The doctor understood and blushed slightly. Nevertheless, he directed the Queen to her bed and did an examination. When he finished, he was smiling slightly. "It appears that Your Majesty is pregnant. Maybe two months along." So that meant she had conceived in May. "If you wish, you may tell the King. I daresay he will be happy." The doctor smiled and bowed out of the room.

Margaret rested her hand on her stomach as Ladies Marion and Alice talked among themselves. Cat was still enthralled with Bella, as she continued throwing the ball for the dog. Margaret could not believe there was a life growing inside her. Was this what Elizabeth of York felt when she was pregnant with Prince Arthur? She could not believe she was going to be a mother. The mother of the heir to the throne of Scotland.

James was anxious to see Margaret. He had a feeling she was as anxious as he was. But he couldn't stop thinking of Janet, in the carriage behind him. Was it wise to put his mistress so near his wife? Janet seemed hell-bent on hurting Margaret. If he had known his Queen was pregnant, he would have exercise more caution.

The King made it to Edinburgh before twilight. Stepping out into the warm July air, he looked up into the windows. Janet and Jimmy walked over to him, Janet's heels clanking over the cobblestones. James had thought long and hard during the journey of what he was about to do. "Janet, from this night forward, you are no longer my mistress. I wish to be faithful to the Queen." Janet's jaw hardened and this was how she was introduced to the Queen.

James greeted the ladies Marion and Alice and hugged Cat before kissing Margaret. Since Margaret's seventeenth birthday in late April, she had grown more affectionate with James. The court had seen this and grew happy-surely this meant an heir was coming. But when Queen Margaret saw Kennedy, her smile faltered.

"Lady Janet is here to serve you Margaret." James told Margaret with an arm around her waist. "I have told her to bring bright colours and not black or white. She will begin tomorrow. Lady Marion, will you show Janet where she is to sleep?" Lady Marion nodded before curtseying and motioned for Janet to follow her. "Lady Alice, will you show Jimmy to his rooms? His governess is waiting. And take Cat to her room as well." Alice nodded and took each Childs hand before Jimmy forced his hand out of hers.

"What did you do while I was gone?" James asked Margaret as they moved towards the sitting area. Margaret was debating whether to tell him. In the end she did. "I saw the doctor today." James opened his mouth to ask why but Margaret held up a hand. "There's nothing wrong with me." Margaret paused. "I'm with child." It took James several seconds to comprehend this news. "You're, you're with child?" Margaret nodded. This simple action sent James into frenzy. He jumped up and hugged Margaret, her feet leaving the ground while he kissed her deeply. He spun her around, unaware that the bile of rising in her throat. "James! James! Stop!" The King ceased and watched Margaret run to the basin to retch. Before James knew it, Margaret had finished and was wiping her mouth with a kerchief to be rid of the vile liquid. "Are you alright sweetheart?" Even though James had seen this action several times before, he was more concerned about his wife than his mistresses. Margaret smiled weakly. "I'm fine. I just wish my mother told me about the retching."

**August**

**Stirling Castle**

**Stirling, Scotland**

Margaret, James, Marion and Alice were the only ones who knew of Margaret's pregnancy. Margaret was starting to show but she didn't want anyone to know of her pregnancy yet. She was still worried about Janet Kennedy being so close to her. But the middle of August, Janet Kennedy would be the least of her worries.

Jamie Stewart had been envious of his brother for the past two years. From the first time he laid his eyes on Margaret Tudor, he wanted her. But she was forbidden, his sister-in-law. Of course a forbidden object or person is only that much more wanted. The oppunitity to have what he wanted presented itself in the waning summer of 1505.

The Queen was hardly ever alone but she dismissed her ladies, even Alice to be alone. She needed to think of what she would need for the Scottish heir. Before she could think however, a knock came at the door. "Come in." Margaret said, thinking it was a page or a courtier who had gotten lost.

The Archbishop strolled in, a smiled on the rogues face. As she heard the door open, she looked up with an expression of surprize. "Milord, this is an unexpected visit. What can I do for you?" She stood up to face him but regretted this immediately. Jamie Stewart was backing her into the bedroom, a devilish grin making itself known. "The first time I saw you, I wanted you. Tis a shame my brother shall have you. Such beauty should not be wasted." He ran his finger down her cheek and down to the hollow of her throat, tracing her collarbones. Margaret cringed at his touch and closed her eyes. "Look at me." Margaret reluctantly looked up, knowing if she didn't, he could hurt her. "Why are you doing this to me?" The Queen whispered as her fearful eyes met his lustful eyes. "I want you. I want to run my hands over your naked flesh. I want to hear your moans of ecstasy. Surely you can't be in love with my brother. He's an old man. I'm younger and more virile." Margaret swallowed. Her train of thought was muddled with the peril she was in. "You're not half man the James is. He would never corner a defenseless girl. He has honour. You don't deserve to be Archbishop. You're scum." This earned her a hard slap from the womanizing Archbishop. Jamie pushed her back onto the bed, ripping and tearing her beautiful dress into a ragged shell of itself. "HELP ME! Someone Please!" Her pleas for help were muffled by his calloused left hand while his right hand was trying to undo his codpiece.

Help was on its way in the form of the King. He had heard the unmistakable yell of his wife and was sprinting to her rooms. Opening her doors, he saw the door to her bedroom was open. He ran in and pulled his brother off of Margaret. She scurried under the blankets as she watched James punch his brother. "What the hell do you think you were doing?! Just-just get out of my sight!" The two brothers stared at each other for what seemed like days but finally Jamie left. James was still breathing hard when he walked over to Margaret. The King took his Queen into his arms, trying to stop her trembling. Margaret did gradually stop trembling and relaxed in her husbands' strong arms. James stroked her long, russet coloured hair as it had come free from the headdress. "James." Margaret whispered as she closed her fingers on his forearm. "I'm so sorry my love. He will never harm you again." Margaret looked up at him with big eyes before slowly falling asleep, her breathing becoming even and deep. Minutes after she fell asleep, James fell asleep.

**December 1, 1505**

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh Scotland**

Margaret was now seven months pregnant and due to give birth February. Courtiers were placing bets on the sex of the royal babe. A baby girl was a long shot at 50-1. Everyone knew that would Margaret gave birth; she would be invincible as all royal wives are when they give birth to a healthy baby boy.

Margaret had her ladies sewing baby garments while Margaret herself sat listlessly, running her hands over her belly. Horse riding and archery were forbidden activities for the Queen, as the King did not want to damage his heir. Margaret didn't like having a limited amount of activities available to her. She was an active Queen and resented the courtiers when they went horse riding. A bored Queen is not very pleasant to be around but Ladies Alice, Marion and Elizabeth Boyd stayed by their mistress, trying to make her laugh and talk about the baby.

Without the former Archbishop around, everyone could relax. The King had banished his brother and stripped him of Archbishop, violating his late father's will. But James didn't care. He wanted his Queen to be relaxed and not stressed for their baby. Instead, the King awarded his son Alexander the post of Archbishop. During the ceremony, Margaret placed the crimson surcoat and the coronet on Alex's fair head and gave him a wide smile.

With everyone happening around them, James and Margaret had plenty to talk about during their customary private dinner. Few grooms and ladies attended these dinners. Janet Kennedy was one of these ladies (much to Margaret's chagrin), along with Marion, Alice and Elizabeth Boyd who was the same age as Alice. Margaret would have preferred Lady Janet to not be in the same room with her but she was there at James's insistence.

Lady Janet was to hold the rose-scented rose water basin while the King and Queen washed their hands. Janet did not like this duty as she felt Margaret was below her, being of new blood. As Margaret walked up to Janet and began the action, Janet quirked an eyebrow and dumped the water and rose petals all over Margaret's shoes. Janet didn't care that James was watching her interact with the Queen, she had to vent her feelings _somehow_. The King was shocked by the event. He didn't think Janet's animosity was that bad towards Margaret. James order Janet out of the room and requested Elizabeth to get a new pair of shoes for Margaret. "Margaret I'm sorry. I had no idea she'd do that." Margaret shrugged as she removed the shoes. "It's only a pair of shoes." With this said Margaret picked up a small slice of beef with her knife and ate it. They ate in silence until the baby kicked. "James, the baby kicked! Here feel it." The seventeen-year-old Queen grabbed her husbands' hand and held it to her belly where the baby kicked several times. "Wow."

**December 15, 1505**

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh Scotland**

Margaret and Janet had several more encounters as Christmas approached. Janet often made several snide remarks to Margaret during a day, occasionally making Margaret cry. The Queen did not want James to know what Janet was saying to her. Perhaps she wanted to handle Janet by herself or if it was pride. But one incident ten days before Christmas would let James know about everything.

Janet was tying Margaret's shoes around her ankles as the Queen couldn't stand by herself without toppling over. Janet did not want to do this duty but it was one of her 'special' duties to the crown. "The King only married to have a legitimate heir you know." Lady Janet said this with a malevolent glint in her emerald green eyes. "It's the way of this world. A wife for the duty and appearances and a mistress to love and for pleasure." The lady in waiting smirked as she finished and turned her back to the Queen, a show of disrespect.

The entire day Margaret could not get Janet's remarks out of her head. The Queen was in a daze, not knowing what she ate or where she was going. Everyone could sense something was wrong with her, but they thought it was because of the pregnancy. Janet Kennedy was the opposite. There was a smirk on her alabaster complexion all day. James though this was weird, as Janet never smiled around the Queen.

The private dinner was not pleasant. Margaret played with her food, not having an appetite for the first time in months. James tried to speak several times but no words ventured forth. Janet wore a small smirk the entire time she was in the room. Ladies Marion, Alice and Elizabeth gave side glances to each other and to Janet, knowing she said something to Margaret.

The King sighed and sent everyone out, after they cleaned everything. James was incredibly worried about Margaret. In their two years of marriage, he had never heard her so quiet. "Margey, tell me what's wrong." That was his pet name for her. Margaret stood up with her back to him. Her lips were pursed and she closed her eyes although tears escaped. If she spoke, her voice would betray her hurt and anger.

"I don't want her around me. She shows me nothing about contempt and disrespect." Margaret said with a concentrated effort to keep her voice even. James arched an eyebrow. "Who? Janet?"

"Yes Janet! Who else? You love her still, don't you? That's why she came here. You obviously still desire her. I was a fool! A FOOL to believe you changed. Everyone can see it, you don't hide it." James was dismayed. What was she talking about? "Margey calm down, please." James stood up and closed the gap between them, trying to catch Margaret in his arms. She slapped him and with this distressing turn of events, Margaret grasped her belly with both hands and arms. "Margaret! Someone help!" Lady Alice had been listening at the door and rushed in. "Take her to her room, now" Alice was calm as James swept Margaret up into his arms and they rushed to her chambers.

Hours later, the doctor came out of her bedroom. "Your Majesty, the Queen is stable and she did not lose the baby. But she should start her lying in right away. Only her closest ladies should attend Her Majesty." The doctor bowed and walked out of the room. James gave instructions to Alice and went to find Janet. "What the HELL did you say to my wife?" The King stormed into Janet's room, to her surprize. "Whatever do you mean?" Janet asked innocently, which did not deceive James. "You know damn well what I mean. She almost miscarry the heir to Scotland, because of you!"

"I told her the ways of the world." The former favourite paused. "I told her she serves one purpose. That you love me and she is only the Queen so you can beget legitimate heirs on her." James was outraged. He could not believe the mother of his youngest boy could be so vindictive. "I never want to see you again. You are banished from my sight this moment forth. Pack your things and there will be a carriage waiting for you. I do not love you anymore. I love Margaret and I intend to be faithful to her, even in death." James closed the door behind him as he left, leaving Janet in his path.

**February 21, 1506**

Several loud, guttural cries pierced the air as the heir to Scotland was born. "Your Majesty, you are the mother to the heir of Scotland." The midwife handed the tightly swaddles baby boy to Margaret. She took him to her arms and cooed to him. The King came in after the Queen had been changed into a clean chemise and the sheets were changed. He kissed Margaret and looked into the babies hazel eyes, so like his parents. "Welcome to the world, little Prince. Welcome Prince James."

* * *

_-Author's Note-_

_So here it is, the birth of Prince James! This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written, 25 pages in paper. I'm very proud of it and it might be my favourite I've written so far. The attempted rape by Jamie is not my favourite part but it served a purpose for Margaret and James to become closer. Anyways, review and tell me what you like or didn't like!_


	11. Sleeping Beauty

**February-April**

**1506 **

In the following months, Margaret assumed the role of a diligent and doting mother. Everyone was surprized how much enthusiasm Margaret had for the little Prince. It had been assumed, that as a seventeen year old woman, she would hand over the Prince to the governess and beget more children. Not so for Margaret who wanted to be involved with her first born as much as she could. That included breast feeding. Margaret and James argued constantly about this particular action, but James who was ecstatic that he finally had a legitimate male heir to succeed him, finally gave in to his young Queen.

The Queen lavished attention on her son, as he was hers for a great part of the day. Within days he recognized his mother and stretched his chubby short arms out to her. When he cried, he would not stop until he saw Margaret. He also began to recognize James and Alice who had been appointed his godmother. Alice was with him almost as much as Margaret was and Little J, as he was affectionately now known as, smiled whenever he saw his godmother.

April would mark Margaret's eighteenth birthday. The court would celebrate with a masque designed by Margaret herself. The masque would be a variation of "Sleeping Beauty." One lady would be the sleeping beauty-though everyone knew this would be the Queen. Several ladies would be the briar patch guarding beauty in the castle and other ladies would be the ring of fire. Margaret took special care with the gowns. The fire would be a mixture of orange, red and yellow while the briar patch would be various shades of brown. However the Sleeping Beauty's gown colour was undecided. Margaret had designed it so the sleeves would hang off her shoulders and the neckline would be square with the skirt reaching the floor. Margaret debated with herself what the colour should be. Should it be pink? No, too close to the fire. Should it be brown? No, she was the beauty, not shrubbery. When she was suckling Little J, the answer came to her. Her gown would be robin's egg blue.

Weeks before the masque was set to take place, Margaret called her ladies and had them measured. Each lady was given a different shade of red, orange, yellow or green to compliment their complexion. The ladies were all excited for this would be the first masque of the year. But most of them didn't know the fairy tale of La Belle au Bois Dormant. As they were fitted, Margaret read it to them and they were far too excited now.

As the ladies were being taken care of, Margaret turned her attention to her husband's courtiers. She had decided they would wear silver satin, to stimulate armour. James loved the idea and he expressed it in overwhelming affection for Margaret. While his men were measured, he kissed her hands, cheeks, and lips. Margaret could only giggle and blush in the proximity of the men.

"How did you come up with this idea?" James asked Margaret as he kissed her in between. "Light entertainment my Grandmother forbid me to read." Margaret replied scathingly. "She wished for me to be as scholarly as she is. Except I don't have the wish to be like her in anyway. "James watched Margaret's expression change from joyful to anger. Margaret was quite a person, James observed. She didn't wish to be like her grandmother, who enabled Margaret to be with James. He noticed too that she was fidgety in her prayers. He had a slight suspicion that his Queen was a pagan. This was the first sign to James that Margaret wished to be different in every way from her grandmother; Even if it meant rejecting the Church.

* * *

Evening arrived and with it, an amorous Margaret curled up to James as he pulled the covers over his legs and up to his stomach. She placed her hand on his broad chest and looked up at him. It was as if she were asking him for permission to something they both wanted. Her fingers crawled up to the strings of his nightgown and untied the strings, resting her hand inside the nightgown. This was the most intimate they had ever been, without thoughts of procreation. Then it was James who began. Now it was Margaret who instigated and it took a sensual twist.

James watched as her hand glided over his chest, occasionally twisting a strand of hair around her finger. She studied every muscle, looking up at James every so often for his reaction. As she looked up at him again, she saw the desire and lust in his eyes. Abandoning all inhibition, she rolled on top of him and began to kiss fiercely, her hands entangling themselves in his hair. James was momentarily stunned by this but recovered quickly, kissing Margaret with equal intensity.

This went on for several minutes before Margaret climbed off him and stretched her arms to the sky. James smiled widely as she was finally giving herself to him willingly. His fingers traced the hem of her chemise before he began to push the undergarment up, revealing more bare skin by the moment.

The chemise was thrown to the side of the bed. James gazed at his Aphrodite in human form. How could he have gotten so very lucky? He took a hold of her hand and pulled her to him as close as possible. He wrapped his hands in her russet coloured tresses as he bit her lip lightly, eliciting a soft moan from Margaret. James smiled at this but his eyes opened widely when he felt Margaret's fingers on the inside of his thigh. He looked at her only to receive a self satisfied smirk from his Queen.

James let Margaret push his own nightgown up past his thighs, where she saw his engorged member, once again grinning at her handiwork before slipping it over his head. They were now free of clothing. Margaret lay on her back while James climbed on top of her. He leaned over her and gazed into her hazel eyes framed by voluminous ebony eyelashes. James moved closer to Margaret and whispered in her ear, "I love you." The King kissed behind her earlobe, under her jaw line before looking at her again. Margaret gazed at him and smiled, in love with her husband. "I love you." The Queen barely said it above a whisper but to James, it was like she was screaming her love to the entire world. He was ecstatic that they were finally in love. It was a rarity for an arranged marriage to consist of love but they had one. Proclaiming their love for each other, they made love.

* * *

**April 30, 1506**

Margaret's eighteenth birthday finally came. At dawn, James woke Margaret with a kiss behind her earlobe. James and Margaret had been sharing her bed for over a year, quite unusual for European royalty. The Queen's eyes fluttered and a sleepy smile overtook her calm appearance. She moved closer to James and rested her head on his chest. "Happy birthday Margey. " James whispered, running his hands through Margaret's freed locks. Margaret snuggled closer to him as a response. "If you want the masque to go on as planned, we have to get up, as much as I would love to lay here with you all day. And our little boy will want to see you too on your day." With that said, Margaret slowly began to get out of bed and let her ladies dress her for the masque. "James you know it's not proper for a man to watch a woman dress." Margaret said slyly as her ladies moved her behind a dressing screen erected for Margaret. "Ah, but it is proper for a man to watch his wife dress." James countered mischievously. Margaret only shook her head and smiled, knowing when to acknowledge defeat. "But if it pleases you, I will leave for my own bedchambers where I myself need to prepare for our masque. I shall see you at the masque, my sleeping beauty."

The set, players, and musicians were ready. The dragon ladies were being draped with a dark green curtain among other things. Margaret herself stepped up to the highest part of the make-believe tower and waited for the music to start.

The narrator cleared his throat and the throng that had gathered to watch quieted. "Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a King and his Queen." The groom and lady who were chosen to play the King and Queen waved and once again there was quiet. "They had been trying for years to have a child. Finally their prayers were answered and a little girl was brought to them. Four fairies were invited as godmothers and they offered gifts, such as the gift of beauty, wit, and charm. However a wicked fairy was overlooked and so placed an enchantment on the Princess, that when she reached adulthood, she would prick her finger on a spindle and die." The herald paused to let the crowd gasp at the injustice. "But the last good fairy hadn't given the Princess a gift. Though unable to reverse the curse, said the Princess would only sleep until the kiss of a prince and true loves kiss." The ladies all swooned at this point and looked at their husband or suitor as to say, _'Why can't you do that?'_

"The King forbade spinning and had every spindle burned. But alas, it was all in vain. For upon reaching adulthood, the poor Princess came upon a poor woman spinning in one of the towers and asked to try the unfamiliar task. The wicked fairies curse was fulfilled. At the moment the Princess fell asleep, everyone else in the kingdom fell asleep. A forest of briar shielded the kingdom from the outside world, along with a ring of fire. "At this, the ladies surrounded the make shift castle dancing like savages around it.

"One hundred years past and while several knights had tried to rescue the beautiful Princess, they all perished. A prince from a far off country had heard of the unfortunate story and wanted to see if he could succeed where so many had failed." At this, James appeared looking very much the part of a knightly Prince in the silver 'armour'. "Once he approached the enchanted castle, the fire glowed to embers and the patch parted ways for him," The ladies moved out of the way for the King, "He trembled at the beauty of the Princess, and sank to his knees. With one kiss, the Princess woke up," James knelt in front of Margaret who was sleeping and she smiled at him, "And with that, the whole kingdom woke up and resumed what they were doing. The Princess and the Prince were married and lived happily ever after." The crowd cheered wildly as Margaret and James kissed to celebrate her 18th birthday.

* * *

"I think everyone enjoyed your masque, my love."James announced to Margaret as she nuzzled little James. The baby was giggling madly with the attention and tried to grab Margaret's hair. She only laughed and allowed him to do so, watching with a smile as the baby sucked his mother's hair. "Do you think they will remember it and tell it to their children?"

"Yes, I do. You planned everything to perfection." Margaret blushed and leaned over to kiss James. The Prince looked up at his parents, puckering his lips and making loud smacking noises with his lips. The King and Queen laughed at their sons' actions before kissing his cheeks. "I think we created a monster."

* * *

_-Author's Note-_

_Sorry for the three week wait! I got my new computer two weeks ago and I wasn't in the mood to write much. But I buckled down today and finished the rest of the chapter. You probably won't recognize Sleeping Beauty as it's mostly the original story with a twist of Brother's Grimm and none of Disney. Though the Disney version was quite lovely, I must say. As always, review and tell me what you liked, or didn't like!_


	12. Carnal Intentions

**Chapter Twelve**

**Richmond Palace**

**London England**

**May Day, 1506**

Across the border, King Henry had commissioned his court jeweler to make a bracelet for his daughter. It would include diamonds, rubies and aquamarines in solid gold borders to represent Scotland and England. The King knew his eldest daughter would love it, as she loved everything that sparkled. "Here it is, Your Highness. The bracelet for your daughter, the Queen of Scotland." The jeweler handed the King the precious bracelet. The King surveyed it with shrewd eyes, looking for any imperfections. Satisfied with the results, he nodded and waving the man out, sat down and began to write to his eldest daughter.

_My Dearest Daughter, _

_I send my congratulations as you have successfully given Scotland a healthy male heir. I pray that Prince James will be the first of many heirs to keep Scotland and England joined in perpetual friendship. _

_I have sent you a gift for your birthday, a gift I think you will enjoy very much. It is to represent England and Scotland, your countries. _

_Your father, _

_Henry, by the Grace of God, King of England, France and Lord of Ireland. _

The letter and the gift was sent swiftly to the monarchs of Scotland as the King of England looked out the window, hands clasped behind his back as to his sons situation with Infanta Catalina.

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh Scotland**

**May 21, 1506**

The King and Queen were by themselves, a rarity. Whenever they were alone, they would often speak of their pasts, desires and fears. This day, it was Margaret's turn to tell James of herself. "What was your relationship with Prince Arthur?" James asked Margaret. He was always curious to hear about Margaret's life in England and to unravel more of the mystery that was his wife and Queen. "Arthur was very different from me. He was studious; he always preferred his books to actual human company. I always thought that he would be better suited for the Church than King. But whenever Harry and I would argue, Arthur would always come to my defense-when he was with us. "Margaret gazed at James before continuing. "At the wedding banquet for Arthur and Catalina, he was still so quiet. Harry and I easily took the attention away from him-though I don't think he cared very much. He stumbled over his words as he spoke to Catalina." Every time she said Catalina, she was reminded of how much she detested Spaniards. "And then six months after the wedding, he was dead." The Queen paused to collect her senses-It had been five years since then but every time she thought of her brother suffering, she couldn't help but cry. James noticed this and enveloped Margaret in a tight hug. "It's okay, sweetheart. He's a Prince in the highest Kingdom possible. Shh." Margaret sniffled and two fat tears slid down her cheeks, which James wiped away as he caressed her cheeks. Margaret smiled weakly as there was a knock at the door. "Your Majesties, there is a messenger from England." James backed Margaret into a chair and marched to the door, to reveal Lady Alice Gray and an English messenger. The messenger bowed to the King of the Scots and gave him a small box before departing. James thanked Alice and closed the door behind him. "Your father has sent you something." Margaret was curious when she took the small box from James's hands. As she opened the box, a beautiful bracelet with rubies, diamonds and aquamarines sparkled at her. She held up the bracelet and James fastened it around her slim wrist. "If Europe could see this bracelet, they would not think your father was a miser."

The bracelet glistened in the Scottish Spring sun as the royal family took a walk through the gardens. Little James was in Margaret's arm, sleeping soundly with his lips puckering every so often. Alexander was talking to his father about the Duke of Ross, whether his exile should end soon. James didn't want Margaret to know this, as she was still fragile. Catherine was looking up at Margaret every so often and gathering the courage to ask her if she could hold her half brother. Little Maggie was holding onto Margaret's skirts, not wanting to be anywhere Margaret wasn't. The only one absent from this event was Jimmy who was with his mother. Every so often, James would receive a letter from Janet Kennedy, asking to return to court. James wanted to see his child but he didn't want to leave Margaret, even for a few hours. He already felt guilty about carrying on with Janet Kennedy during the early years with Margaret and didn't want to be reminded.

"James!" James turned sharply to the precious sight before his eyes. Little Catherine was holding her brother very gently with Margaret helping her. James paused for a moment to take in the sight of his wife and his illegitimate children getting along. It was more than he could hope for. Margaret looked up and met James's stare. They gaze at each other for several seconds before Margaret smiled glowingly and waved her hand, inviting James over to them.

**Stirling Castle**

**Stirling, Scotland**

**June 21, 1506**

The court moved to Stirling for the summer so Edinburgh Castle could be cleaned. It was refreshing to ride down the royal mile and to hear cries of "God Bless King James!" and "Long Live Queen Margaret!" Children ran alongside Margaret and James, laughing as they clutched at Margaret's skirts and received a smile in return. Women cheered for their queen whom they saw as one of their own, despite Margaret's nationality. That didn't matter to them, as her roots were of a merchant that was enough for them.

The court settled into the large castle with ease. James and Margaret were apart for a rare time, in which James had his duties to attend to while Margaret didn't have to do hers until the next day, as James said. As Margaret sat by the window overlooking the volcanic crag, she wondered what her life would've been like if Janet hadn't tried to make her miscarry or Jamie trying to rape her. Would James have carried on with Janet, not caring about Margaret's feelings at all? Would they love each other or hate each other with a passion?

**Stirling Castle**

**Stirling Scotland**

**August 30, 1506**

James had thought long and hard about how to approach Margaret with what he wanted to do. He didn't need her approval but he wanted to tell her before she learned it from someone else. So during sunset, when Margaret was at her calmest, James approached her from behind and planted a kiss behind her earlobe.

"Margaret what would you say if I brought someone back to court?" James asked, sitting across from her. Margaret furrowed her brow and jutted her lips out, a habit she had developed when she was confused. "Who are you talking about?" _'Please don't let it be Janet.' _She adjusted herself so she was looking directly at him, her large hazel eyes boring into his.

James looked away, not wanting to see the anger in his wives eyes. He would experience it so he didn't need to see it. "My brother, Jamie. He's my Lord Chancellor and he needs to be at court-with us. I won't let you be alone in public. I or Alexander will be with you while in public." James looked at Margaret, waiting for the storm. Margaret for her part was trying to stay calm, though the deep breath she was taking was only serving to make her angrier.

"You're bringing back the man who almost raped me-while I was pregnant? To hell with your fathers will! Your father is dead and won't care if your brother is not Lord Chancellor! Your Lord Chancellor was in the process of raping me for Christ sake and you're going to bring him back? He fucks women down at the taverns and doesn't even try to appear religious or any of that bullshit!" Margaret was seething. She could not believe he would do this to her. Of course he had the right to but that was beside the point.

James had prepared himself for a diatribe but he nevertheless shocked at the Queen's language. He had to calm her somehow. James marched across the room to where Margaret was and grabbed her shoulders forcibly, not caring if he hurt her. "I am the King and I will not be questioned. I don't answer to you. I don't care what you think about what I need to do for the country. I'm bringing him back. You answer to me-I am your husband and master." Margaret's eyes grew wide and her jaw was set. She pushed herself away from him and shrieked, "I don't have a master. I'm my own master!" After this was said, she did something no wife had the spirit to do: She slapped him across the face then haughtily left the room, nose in the air.

The King and Queen didn't share the same bed that night. Margaret had told her ladies to not allow the King into her bedchambers and they obliged. When James came to her chambers that night, he thought she would be calmer and want to see him, he was embarrassed. Lady Alice gave him a stony glare which said only too clearly that she knew what he intended to do. The King walked back to his chambers, feeling worse than he thought he ever could.

**September 3, 1506**

The Lord Chancellor strutted to the throne room where his brother would receive him. The Queen was there, not because she wanted to be there but because she needed to be. She was very conscious of appearances and her duty, so despite hating James and his brother at the moment, she was in the throne room, waiting.

Stepping into the room, he bowed to the King and Queen and kissed Margaret's hand which she held stiffly while she was biting her lip to keep from gagging. "Brother, I'm glad you called me to court. I was beginning to fear you and your beautiful Queen had forgotten me." Jamie glimpsed towards Margaret who met his gaze, not wavering from his gaze. It was clear that Jamie hadn't forgotten his admiration towards Margaret and she would have to remember to keep Alexander with her. She hadn't forgiven James who was trying to apologize to her but she wouldn't see him.

"I thought it necessary for you to be back among us. You haven't met my son, Little J as we call him." James glanced at Margaret and found her looking forward resolutely. She did not want to look at him or talk to him. This last part was difficult for her as she loved to talk and to hear what people thought. "I'll introduce you to the Prince. Margaret?" The King took her hand and made her look at him as he placed his hand on her cheek. He was met with a furious glower, which a less brave man would wither under. "Margey, I'll be back soon." As soon as James removed his hand from her cheek, she walked away from him and her brother, furious with the both of them.

The two brothers walked to the nursery together, not talking much as both were thinking of Margaret. It was obvious to Jamie that Margaret was furious with James. A person didn't have to a genius to know why either. Both their musings were ended when they entered the nursery and James took his son into his arms, looking down at him lovingly. "Jamie, this is your nephew, James. He knew Margaret within a few days, along with me. His godmother Alice Gray is one of few who can successfully get him to stop crying just by holding his pudgy hand." James chuckled at this while Jamie touched Little J's finger. The Prince began to cry, almost as if he knew this person almost caused his death. Jamie moved away, not comfortable with children at all. James was the family man, not Jamie.

"Why isn't Margaret speaking to you? She wasn't her usual loving self with you." James sighed. Was it really that obvious? It had to be. Margaret was always talking to someone, so when she didn't speak to her love, it _was_ obvious. "She's angry because I called you back to court. You should have heard her when I told her. I was shrinking in fear around her." Jamie looked at his fingernails while his brother talked. Maybe he had a chance with Margaret now. James showed Jamie to his old chambers before he was banished for almost a year.

**One month later**

Margaret was still not speaking to James, even as they traveled back to Edinburgh. Jamie was still there and as far as Margaret was concerned, she wouldn't speak to either of them until Jamie was sent far away from her. She didn't think it was much to ask of James. Margaret had an abnormal influence on her husband. She could usually get her way with most things, when it didn't involve an heir to the throne or a sibling. James didn't realize how hard it was for her to be in the same room as his brother. He didn't understand how much control it took for her to stay there. How much control she needed to not castrate him right there. James for his part couldn't understand why she couldn't put it behind her. It was all in the past now, wasn't it?

James could not take it anymore as he thought once more of their silent anniversary. It irritated and depressed him at the same time. He could usually charm someone enough when they were angry with him. But Margaret was not just any old somebody. She was the daughter of the King of England and as such developed a very stubborn personality, to never give in where she knew she was right. No matter how long it took, she would make the other side give in first.

The King marched confidently down the corridors to the Queen's chambers. He would make her see reason or be damned for it. Without bothering to knock on the door, he barged in, scaring the Queen's ladies. He didn't care though. He had one purpose in mind and would not be distracted from it. The ladies curtsied when they realized who it was and waited for instructions from the Queen. She shooed them away, leaving only Margaret and James.

"Margaret why the hell are you not talking to me still? I have not done anything to warrant such behaviour. "James glowered at Margaret, who looked quite calm considering the situation. "I do not speak to you because of what you have done. You have brought back the man who almost raped me. Do you not understand what kind of distress I am in? I have to constantly control my actions when I'm around him. I have to concentrate on sitting when I want to run. I have to take deep breaths whenever he touches my hand. I have to bite my tongue whenever he speaks to me. Do not come in here and say you have not warranted such behaviour. You have no idea what you did and probably never will!"

James's jaw fell to the floor. He really had no idea what she went through while his brother was here. He had truly thought she had gotten past that. Kneeling in front of her, he took her hand into his own. "Margey, I truly am sorry. I had no idea what you were going through. If I had known, I would've sent Jamie away. He may be my brother but you are my love and wife. I only want to make you happy."

Margaret looked down at him with doe like eyes. She knew he was being serious about wanting to make her happy. This touched her more than anything. "You would send him away for me?" James nodded, kissing her knuckles. "Yes, I would. Margaret I love you more than anything in this world. If you're not happy, I can't be." Margaret smiled widely and lifted him up by his doublet and kissed him hard. His hands went into her hair and for several minutes, the only sounds in the room were the two of them kissing. Several tendrils of hair came free and drifted in front of Margaret's eyes, making her laugh and breaking the kiss. "I think…we should continue this in the bed." She said with half a mind on carnal relations and the other…well the other was thinking the same thing.

**December 4, 1506**

The Lord Chancellor was gone. James had told him in private, without Margaret that he would be sent away to Cadzow Castle, thirty five miles from Edinburgh. James didn't really like the palace and so hadn't spent much time there, preferring Falkland, Edinburgh, and Dunfermline Palaces. Jamie would have his own staff and everything he wanted there to be comfortable. James didn't think his brother suspected the real reason why he was sending him away but at the time he didn't care.

Two months after the royal couple had made love, Margaret began to have those familiar sudden retchings and her courses hadn't come. She had sent for Doctor Ashton and he gave her the news. She was two months pregnant. Margaret was ecstatic. Another babe to the Stewart family! Little J was a little under ten months old but he had begun to crawl and teeth. Margaret was weaning him off breast milk gradually and into solid food; she was hopeful he would be completely weaned in a month.

"James I have something wonderful to tell you." Margaret could hardly contain herself. James in turn was anxious. What did she have to tell him? "I am with child again." Those five words hung in the air between them for several seconds. "You're pregnant?" The King managed to say after several tense seconds. Margaret nodded, excited. "I'm going to be a father again. I'm going to be a father again!" James picked Margaret up around the waist, her feet leaving the ground and swung her around, laughing wildly. After setting her back down again, he kissed her affectionately, their foreheads resting against each other's.

* * *

_Hello again! You may notice that Margaret is coming into her own during this chapter. She's becoming more confident and not afraid to speak her mind, or give the cold shoulder in some cases. The bracelet mentioned in the first part is a play off of my own bracelet but is different with only diamonds, rubies and aquamarines for England and Scotland. And if James seems a little weak with Margaret, I did not plan to do that. It just ended up like that but I relatively like it, as it shows his weakness for a pretty woman, especially his wife. And don't forget, Harry Potter is tomorrow! I'm going to the earliest showing possible so I can tell everyone about it. Don't forget to review, telling me what you liked or didn't liked!_


	13. Rebuff and Invitation

**May 15, 1507**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

**Edinburgh Scotland**

The past seven months passed like the previous pregnancy for the Queen. But with one notable exception: Margaret had an unusual craving for prawns. It was lucky that Scotland was an island with only one border or the country would've been in danger of not having any prawns available. The kitchens on at least one person working in the kitchen late at night, just in case the Queen had a craving. James had given the command that Margaret's cravings were to be indulged whenever she liked. When she had been pregnant with James, she experienced a craving for Haggis. Normally it made her gag but those nine months, she ate it every day. Now she couldn't look at it without bile rising in her throat.

James was with Margaret every day and they continued to share a bed. One night when Margaret was seven months pregnant and tired while James was fidgety from the lack of carnal nights he had to endure. Margaret was sleeping on her side while James rolled next to her and put his hand on her breast, squeezing it and kissing Margaret behind her earlobe, knowing it was one of the places that would turn her on while whispering "Margey love". But this night, she would not have it. "James stop." She said in a daze between sleep and awake. "We can't, the baby…" She fell back asleep, oblivious to James's needs. James sighed and turned over on his back with one arm behind his head and looking up at the ceiling.

The next day, James acted coldly towards Margaret. She was bewildered by this and tried to ask him why he was treating her as such. He would not speak to her, giving her the same treatment she gave him for something she wasn't in the mood for. While courtiers and ladies were dancing, someone caught the King's eye.

She was young, possibly younger than his nineteen-year-old queen. The lady had light, shining brown hair and moved gracefully, attracting attention whenever and wherever her skirts swished. At the moment James was watching her, she looked up slyly at him before looking down again, with a slight smirk. James continued to watch her as she left the hall. Margaret had noticed this too and sensed she would have to contend with the new girl.

This girls name was Eleanor Callaghan and she was indeed younger than the Queen. The girl was seventeen years old and the daughter of a baron. Alexander had noticed this attention toward the newcomer to court and sought to inform Margaret of the gossip first, before any of her ladies.

"Margaret, may I speak to you?" Alexander asked the Queen as he approached her quietly and slowly. Margaret looked up at him, an eyebrow arched. "You may. Sit with me." She gestured towards the chair next to her and he sat, weighing his words carefully. "I think you may have noticed…" He bit his lip, trying to figure out how to phrase his father and her husband. "I think you may have noticed the King has had his eye on Lady Eleanor." His clear blue eyes moved down to Margaret's pregnant belly and felt horrible for what she was going through.

Margaret nodded and tried to breathe in evenly. Tears were prickling at her eyelids as she thought of the woman who captivated her husband currently. Concentrating on keeping her voice even, she spoke. "Yes, I have noticed. He wasn't like this when I was pregnant with Little J. Am I…" Margaret was trying to focus on a deep fear. "Am I not enough for him?" Alexander was shocked. He opened his mouth several times and then closed it again. How do you answer that? "I think you shouldn't take it personally. My father has always had a love for the fairer sex. It's difficult for him to stay with one woman for an extended amount of time. He stayed with my mother the longest of all his mistresses, even Margaret Drummond. "Alex looked at Margaret intently, trying to decipher her facial expressions. "But I thought…" Margaret started before catching herself. She didn't want to say too much or make it seem like she thought she could change him. Sighing, she looked at Alex almost pleadingly. Taking her hands in his own, he looked into her wide eyes. "Margaret, my father loves you. I see it every time he looks at you. You have no idea what effect you have on him. You have made him so happy I can't begin to describe it." One fat tear slid down her cheek as they gazed at each other. Finally, after what seemed like hours or days, Margaret nodded and sighed, waving Alexander away as she didn't want him to see her in a moment of weakness.

When James didn't come to Margaret's bed that evening, her suspicions were confirmed. She sat at the little table in her sitting area with Alice, waiting for what seemed like hours. Then Margaret voiced her deepest thoughts and insecurities. "Do you think he's fallen out of love with me?" Alice stared slack jaw at her cousin. Did she really say that? "Margaret, you can't be serious! James is devoted to you. But…" Alice licked her lips before continuing. "You're pregnant and he's King, a lustful one at that. I think he's restless. It's been over a year since James was born and frankly, I'm surprised he's been this faithful for this long to you. Alex was telling me his mother was one of James's longer mistresses before he spotted Margaret Drummond. You're not the first Queen and most likely not the last whose husband takes a mistress while she's pregnant." Alice took a breath and voiced her concerns. "I'm envious of you Maggie. You've been pregnant twice while I'm older and I'm still waiting to become pregnant. You still have a husband who loves you and is devoted to you. Patrick and I are still waiting our first child and I can't help but think I'm not destined to be a mother." Margaret shook her head. "You'll become pregnant soon, Ally. Don't worry." Margaret and Alice sat in silence after both confessions before Margaret decided it would do her no good to continue to wait for James that night. As she climbed into the four poster bed she usually shared with James, she thought of where he was, whether he was with Lady Eleanor Callaghan or by himself.

**The next day.**

Margaret was surly and haughty. She was convinced James had spent the night with Eleanor Callaghan and her bad mood persisted through the day. James had no idea why his usual vivid and charming Queen had suddenly turned as cold as ice. Like every man, he didn't know he was the cause of her cold shoulder towards him.

That night, James came to Margaret and sat with her while she embroidered, an activity she hated. "Have you thought of any names if the baby is a girl?" James asked tentatively. Margaret didn't look up but stabbed the needle through the fabric, as if it had done her a personal wrong. "Were you with her last night? Were you with your mistress?" Margaret spoke in an undertone as the needle pricked her thumb. She sucked the area where the needle had pierced her skin while James cocked his head, trying to decide what to say. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you're asking me this. I was with her last night. I was trying to be discreet and not hurt you in anyway. It was purely physical, nothing more." Margaret knew James could charm himself out of trouble and it probably would've worked if Margaret hadn't had the conversation with her cousin the night before. "You were devoted to me during my first pregnancy. Why is this one different?" James felt uncomfortable now. "That was different." Margaret stood up with difficulty and walked over to the window which overlooked the gardens. "No it isn't. You say that to make yourself feel better and to feel justified. I wish to be alone. Leave me." James furrowed his brow at being ordered like a common servant but nevertheless left, but not before giving his wife a lingering kiss on her cheek. He was still devoted to her, wasn't he? One night away from her was not uncommon. She needed to get used to the idea she might be alone some nights.

**June**

**HolyRood Palace**

**HolyRood, Scotland**

Margaret had begun her lying in. Already she was in a churlish mood, ignoring James's requests to stay with her. She didn't want to see him. It was bad enough she dreamt of him leaving her forever. She didn't think she could stand seeing him with these fears.

Once again, only women were allowed in during Margaret's time away from court and as such, made her heart ache for James. Of course she wouldn't admit this to anyone-not even Alice. She hated not being able to at least see him. James with all his faults was still her husband and her love, with his rugged complexion, his graceful walk, his devotion to her. He was her Adonis while she was his Aphrodite.

Little Cat and Maggie were Margaret's constant companions, along with Margaret's Scottish terrier, Bella. Cat, Maggie and the dog would all sleep on Margaret's bed, cuddled together. Two weeks into Margaret's lying in, James came in when Margaret was napping. James just watched Margaret with her petite hand in his. He stayed for ten minutes of which Margaret did not wake but continued to sleep soundly. Before he left, James planted a soft kiss on Margaret's lips.

As the door closed, Margaret woke up and touched her lips gently. It felt like she had just been kissed but she couldn't have. It was all just a wonderful dream where she and James weren't fighting and were the monarchs of their own Camelot. "Margaret, get up!" Margaret sat up quickly to the excited voice of little Cat who was bouncing up and down on Margaret's bed, Bella barking like a banshee. "What happened?" The Queen asked sleepily, still trying to return to the real world and not Camelot. "Maggie and I were playing with Bella when she rolled over for us!" This was obviously a momentous event for the two young Stewarts. Margaret smiled at the enthusiasm of the girls and ran her hand through her long hair. "Cat, was your father here?" Margaret could not shake off her suspicion that James had been by her side while she slept. Cat bounded up to her while Maggie continued to play with Bella. "Papa was here Margaret. He stayed for ten minutes, your hand in his. I watched him after he waved me away." Cat looked up at Margaret with big eyes for her reaction. Margaret's brow furrowed as she digested this information. It didn't seem as if James was mad at her-or ever really had been. "Cat, would you fetch your father for me? In my state, I can't leave my chambers." Cat nodded eagerly, taking Maggie with her as the two bounded out the door and giggling madly down the corridors.

The King sat in his chambers, forehead resting against his palm. He wanted to see Margaret every day and be able to see her in her finery, instead of a dressing gown. He didn't understand why lying in had to start so damn early. Just when he was standing up to go see Margaret, Cat and Maggie bounded into the room, hugging him around the middle. "Papa! Margaret wants to see you!" Cat cried out, looking as if she was about to burst from excitement. James chortled and looked down at his two girls. "Lead me to the Queen then." The two girls each took one hand and led him down the corridors to Margaret's chambers. The three walked calmly into the airy room and James left the two girls and walked into Margaret's bedchamber, a cautious smile upon his handsome face.

"James." Margaret sat up and patted the bed, indicting for him to sit next to her. James obliged her and fixed his eyes on the English beauty. Margaret had a hungry look in her eyes that had nothing to do with food and more with the man in front of her. "I think for your next pregnancy, I won't let you stay away from me for so long." Margaret blushed and giggled. James moved closer and placed his hands on her cheeks. "I miss you so much." It didn't matter that they hadn't seen each other for days. To both of them, it felt like years. Margaret closed her eyes and kissed his palm, her hand upon his. "I missed you too." There was no need for Margaret to apologize. James could tell she was and that was enough for him. He leaned in and kissed her softly at first before feeling that familiar sensation as Margaret wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as possible. Soon James's hands were in Margaret's hair and a soft moan came out of Margaret's lips as the kiss deepened. "Margaret…" James whispered in Margaret's ear as his lips had moved to her neck, both completely forgetting that Margaret was eight months pregnant. The Queen tilted her head to the side to allow James better access. In the heat of the moment, Margaret began to unbutton James's doublet and shirt. As her hands roamed his chest, a conscious thought made itself known to James. "Margey, we can't. " The King murmured, his hands unwinding themselves from the hair of his Queen. Margaret's hands were still on his chest as she looked at him, not quite comprehending his words. James placed his hands on the baby in her belly and Margaret sighed deeply, disappointment making it known in Margaret's eyes.

Slowly, she unwound her arms from his neck and looked away quickly, ashamed to have forgotten the growing life within her. James took her hand and kissed her knuckles, his eyes meeting hers. "I'll be by your side for the rest of your lying in. Would you like that?" His lips stayed on her knuckles as she nodded and smiled, her eyelids becoming heavy with sleep. James climbed on the bed and Margaret rested her head on his chest, falling asleep within minutes while James stroked her hair and ran his fingers through the auburn tresses.

**July 15, 1507**

**HolyRood Palace**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

Minutes after dawn broke, the cries of a baby rang throughout the corridors. The baby was watched and wrapped in a warm blanket, before being handed to Margaret. "Margaret, say hello to your new daughter."Lady Alice handed the baby to Margaret and smiled. Margaret's jaw dropped as she took the baby girl in her arms. Her hazel eyes found the pink face of her new daughter and a single tear splashed on the baby's face. The little Princess blinked before staring inquisitively at the woman above her.

James hurried to Margaret's bedchamber, eager to see the baby Princess. Knocking open the door, he brushed past the curtseying ladies and into the bedchamber, arriving just after Margaret changed into a clean nightgown and the sheets were changed. James gazed upon his wife before moving closer. "Our new Princess." Margaret said in greeting. James chuckled and ran a finger down the babies' cheek. "She's beautiful, just like her mother. I think you should name her." Margaret looked up at him in surprise. "Elisabeth. Princess Elisabeth of Scotland."


	14. The Wild Knight

**April 30, 1508**

**Leith Docks, **

**Edinburgh, Scotland. **

James had taken Margaret, the Prince and Princess and numerous courtiers to the port of Leith, where James had a surprise waiting for Margaret. He had commissioned the royal shipbuilder for a new warship. James had desired the ship to be named after his wife and consort as a birthday gift. He knew she would think it was marvelous; she would be the first Queen in Scotland or England in several decades to have a ship named after her. The Queen would delight in being the first Queen in several decades to have an honour in her name.

The carriage stopped at the dock and James climbed out first while helping Margaret handle Elisabeth. The Prince was now able to walk, though clumsily but held on to his father's hand tightly. The other Stewart children, most notably the girls were with Marion Boyd who was in another carriage. The older blonde woman stepped out of the carriage first with James's help then out came little Catherine and Maggie. The latter bounded straight for Margaret, whom she had established a close bond with. Margaret smiled widely at Maggie, who she felt she was a mother to. Of course, she essentially was her mother as far as Maggie knew.

"Shall I show you your birthday present, Your Majesty?" James made a sweeping bow to the Queen and she laughed a trace of amusement in her laugh. "You may, Your Majesty." James laughed and snaked an arm around her waist. It wasn't as thin as it used to be but Margaret was slowly working it off. But he still loved her; his love for her grew with every day that passed.

The royal family made their way to the docks while courtiers followed them. James was anxious for Margaret's reaction. He kept looking over at her while she adjusted the sleeping Princess in her arms. Margaret was far too entranced by the warships to notice James looking at her and perhaps it was for the better. If she had looked over at him any moment, she would see his anxiety over her reactions.

"Are you ready Margaret?" Margaret nodded and smiled, while handing Princess Elisabeth to Lady Alice. James grabbed a hold of one of her hands and placed it over her eyes before taking the other and leading her in front of the ship. Taking a deep breath, he smiled. "You may look now." As soon as the last word escaped from between his lips, Margaret removed her hand and looked up at the magnificent warship, The _Margaret._ "It's beautiful." The Queen was too stunned to say anything else. Her husband and King had an entire warship named _after her. _"Happy twentieth, love." James was looking down at Margaret with a loving expression. She smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was pleased that she evidently loved the ship and let his enthusiasm run free when he lifted her off her feet during the kiss. The Prince, Cat and Maggie all covered their eyes while Alexander looked anywhere but his father and step-mother.

**May 14, 1508**

**Cadzow Castle **

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

Jamie Stewart, the Duke of Ross and the Archbishop of St. Andrews was pacing his chamber. He had yet another niece, named after the Queen's mother. The Duke was still third in line to the throne but his chance of being King was slipping away. It was a hard pill to pillow for the proud Stewart. He had to get out of the castle and do something, anything. The Duke walked to the stables and had his horse saddled and what not as he prepared to ride.

The Duke loved to ride. It had been a passion of his since childhood. He and the King would often race each other through the surrounding woods, jumping fences and stone walls. Jamie Stewart laughed at these memories as he sat astride on his horse and once again wished he was King. He was certain that the Queen preferred him and that she was only pretending for his brother's sake. It simply wasn't fathomable to him that a woman such as Margaret Tudor could love his brother.

The younger brother of the King wasn't always careful when it came to riding. He loved to feel the wind in his hair rush by him. He felt invincible while on his Arabian horse. He felt like he could fly. His bright green eyes spotted a stoned wall ahead and he spurred his horse on.

The horse didn't hesitate as the great beast jumped uncleanly over the wall, knocking the Duke of Ross from the saddle. He lay spread-eagled on the ground, eyes closed and neck at an awkward angle. One of the servant girls was watching him as he rode and as he fell from his horse. She ran out to him. "Your Grace?" The girl walked up to him slowly and lifted his head before screaming.

**Two Days Later…**

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh, Scotland **

The King and Queen were enjoying time alone. Margaret was underneath him as they kissed and ran their hands over each other. James was thankful Margaret was only wearing her bodice and skirt as it allowed him to kiss and touch her breasts. The King made his way up from her chest to her lips as Margaret looked at him with desire and lust in her eyes. "Margey, my love." James whispered as he kissed her. Her hands were on his chest, undoing the buttons and kissing every inch of skin she revealed. Before she could totally unbutton his doublet, a knock came at the door and Margaret hastily retreated under the sheets while James hurriedly re-buttoned his doublet and wishing to God he had a larger pair of breeches.

"What is it?" The page looked at the ground before speaking. "Your Majesty, we've received word from Cadzow Castle that the Duke of Ross fell from his horse and died." The page didn't look up but stayed where he was, waiting for the consequences of telling the King his younger brother was dead. King James just stayed where he was, unable to comprehend the news. He finally moved when Margaret gently grabbed his hands and moved him to the table before closing the door. The Queen sat down next to him and watched him, anxious for his reaction. "James?" The King was in a catatonic state almost and jumped when his wife spoke. "My brother is dead. My brother is dead." He kept repeating this sentence over and over again. Margaret ran her hands up and down his arms to evoke some kind of response from him but James just sat. "James? Please say something." James looked up at her. "Leave, please." Margaret nodded and before she left, she squeezed his shoulders gently and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

A fortnight later, James was publicly mourning his brother. The whole court had taken to wearing black, though half or more weren't too fond of the Duke of Ross, most especially Margaret. But she knew how close he and the King were and wanted to please James. Her contempt for wearing black had worn her mood then so she snapped at everyone, no matter who they were. She even snapped at the English Ambassador, Thomas Boleyn. Her bad mood was contagious as it spread to her ladies, as most of them weren't too fond of the mourning period either.

The court continued to mourn the former Duke of Ross for another month. Margaret hated wearing mourning gowns for someone who tried to rape her while she was with child. Whenever she thought about Jamie Stewart and she tried not to very much, her mood darkened to the point where not even her children could cheer her. The Prince and Princess were never out of each other's sight. It would be a rare thing for Little J to be somewhere his sister wasn't. When the Queen would visit them and she visited them frequently throughout the day, they abandoned whatever they were doing and ran to her side, or in the case of Elisabeth was picked up and given to Margaret.

It was a month until Princess Elisabeth's first year of life and Margaret did not want her baby girl's birthday to be dark. She wanted it to be bright and wonderful, despite the girl not being able to remember it. As she sat in the nursery, watching Elisabeth and James play, she left David Lindsey in charge. He had been James's tutor and playmate ever since James could talk and she knew her son would be in good hands.

Her hands twisted about as she walked the corridors of Edinburgh Castle, the occupants preparing to leave for Dumfermline Palace, The Queen walked to the King's chambers. She was preparing herself for what to say and taking deep breaths to calm her before the door opened for her and she walked in, finding no one but the King.

The King looked around, his cheeks sunken in and his hair tangled in rats from tossing and turning. He had lost weight, from not eating on a regular basis and grown pale from the sun not shining on his rugged face. Margaret was the first person to see him, not even his grooms had seen him. She approached him cautiously, as if the King was a cornered animal, waiting to strike at any moment. "James?" The Queen said just above a whisper, realizing she was scared for him. She had only seen this kind of behaviour once-with her father when her mother died. He had shut himself away for weeks, letting his mother rule the country. James didn't reply but turned back to the window, leaving Margaret without a doubt the conversation would not go as planned.

Margaret walked up behind James and placed her hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them. He grew stiff at the motions and Margaret stopped, not wishing to make him angrier than he possibly could be. She sat down in the chair next to his and looked at the stained window then at her husband. The court hadn't realized how much his brother's death had affected him. Margaret was probably the worst. "James, would you come back to us? To your family? We miss you and Elisabeth's birthday is next month. I don't want her first birthday to be like this." James turned his head from the window to Margaret as she mentioned Little J and Elisabeth. Margaret saw that his eyes had sunken in too and Margaret hated to think of what else had wasted away.

"I can't. I have to mourn for six months. It's royal protocol. You should know that, what with the deaths of your brother and mother. Even with Elisabeth's birthday, I can't break it. It's stood for centuries and I won't be known as the King who broke it." Margaret sighed desperately. "James, the last Princesses of Scotland were your own aunts, who died twenty years ago, when I was just a baby." The King looked at his young Queen but his eyes could've been dead for all she cared. The characteristic sparkle in his eyes weren't there and she felt as if he was buried six feet under with his brother. "James, please." He only shook his head, only saying, "I can't. My father would have my head."

However, Margaret would not give up. She would not let her husband sink into despair over his hated brother. He had told her himself that while Jamie had envied him, James had often envied him. Jamie was not going to be King and therefore he hadn't needed the special tutors and the supervision that a first born is required to have. It seemed to Margaret, though she did not tell anyone of her suspicions, not even Lady Alice that he didn't want to live anymore. She would not be left in Scotland with hostile nobility and a two year old little boy as King.

Margaret hitched Elisabeth in one arm and let Little J hold her hand. He was able to walk, albeit clumsily and he needed his mother to help him. The Prince looked up at his mother every so often, wondering where they were going. "Mama, where are we going?" The Queen looked down at him and smiled, stopping for a moment. She led him into a vacant chamber and sat down, pulling him onto her lap with his sister. "You, I and your sister are going to try and convince your father to stop mourning as he is. I want you to act like you always do when you see him. Understand?" Little J nodded and they set off again.

When the groom spotted the royal family, he bowed and let them in without a moments' hesitation. The Prince ran to his father and jumped into his lap. Margaret sat in the chair opposite the King and the Prince with Elisabeth. "James, please. You have to come out. You're wasting away and you're missing Elisabeth's progress. Just in the past month, she can crawl faster and her hair has lightened to auburn. If you won't come out for the country or me, then come out for the children." James looked at Margaret and shrugged. Little J looked up at his father with his big eyes and the King looked at his son. He had a hard enough problem denying his wife but he couldn't deny his son, his heir.

**July 15, 1508**

**Dunfermline Palace**

**Fife, Scotland**

There was a joust to celebrate the Princess's first birthday. Margaret had organized it as James spent time with the council and the children. It was remarkable what a month made with regular meals and sunshine. James was now the man that Margaret loved again and the man that their children loved. Margaret had come to think of Maggie as her own and James was pleased he didn't have to force her to. Little Cat and Alexander were more like siblings to her. Jimmy Stewart on the other hand was not as pleasant to her like his half-siblings. His mother had raised him to believe that Margaret had usurped her position as the King's wife. Even though she would have liked to welcome Jimmy into the Stewart family, he clung to his mother's beliefs to Janet's pride and Margaret's disappointment.

The royal family walked into the jousting area and sat down in their booth. The King had his son in his lap and was having a hard time keeping him still. "But Papa, I want to joust! I want to be a knight!" Margaret looked over and smiled at how much their son reminded her of her brother. "James, you're too young. " She quietly said at which point he immediately stop for in his mind, his mother was always right.

The knights ascended their horses and came around to the booths of the nobility and royalty for favours. One of the knights pushed his visor up and looked straight at Margaret. Her eyes met his gaze and he glanced away. "Your Majesty, I would be honoured if you were to give me your favour." The knight had bright blue eyes and what looked like blonde hair. "If I knew your name, good knight, I would be more inclined." The knight smiled and nodded his head while the King watched, interested. "My name is Archibald Douglas; my grandfather is the Earl of Angus." Margaret looked at James. He was just as interested as she was. But he had planned to make a surprise appearance and he would need her favour. "The Princess Elisabeth hasn't had anyone to give her favour to, Archibald." The young man looked at the King, the Queen and the Princess and reluctantly conceded. He held his hand out to receive the Princesses favour while Margaret untied a fabric bracelet from her daughter's pudgy wrist before handing it to the young Douglas. Their eyes met again and Margaret smirked before leaning back, her posture becoming straight and regal once again.

The royal family watched several matches, one of which included Alexander unhorsing the young Douglas. Little Cat cheered wildly for her elder brother, as James and Margaret watched. Before Margaret knew it, James was standing up and asking for her favour before he left. Margaret raised an eyebrow but handed him her favour, a piece of crimson silk. He gave her a short kiss before leaving to go only James knew where.

As Margaret looked around for where James went, a mysterious knight showed up with his visor covering his face. Margaret had a slight suspicion that James was the mysterious knight. The knight unhorsed everyone he went up against, even Alexander. Margaret wondered what James was up too. The crowd cheered for the wild knight as he had seem to come out of nowhere while hardly anyone realized the King had left.

The wild knight came up to the royal booth, his eyes staring straight into Margaret's. "Good sir, would you take your helmet off so I may see who has unhorsed all these good knights?" The wild knight nodded and took his helmet off, only to reveal himself as the King of Scots.

* * *

_-Author's Note-_

_Welcome back to the Thistle and the Rose! I totally forgot about the Author's note in the last chapter and I didn't realize it until it was too late. The scene where James tries to get Margaret in the mood was based on the scene in episode three of season two of the Tudors. I also decided to spell Elisabeth with a 'S' because it's not used very often and I prefer it spelled that way. So onto chapter fourteen. I'm so sorry I made you wait so long. I went through a horrible writer's block and could write very little. I'm not quite as proud of this chapter as previous chapters but it's decent in my eyes. The warship 'Margaret' was made in 1505 in real life but it didn't fit with the story then so it came now. The Duke of Ross died an early death as well but he died a year after his brother married and I haven't been able to find out why he died. I got the scene of where he died from "Gone with the Wind". I wanted to show how close James and Jamie were despite their sibling rivalry and I hope I did it justice. The idea of the wild knight is from the "Thistle and the Rose" by Jean Plaidy. I liked it so much I wanted to have it in my own story. And if you've kept up with the timeline, you will notice it's close to a very important year for the Tudors and the Treaty of Perpetual Peace as well. As always read and tell me what you liked or didn't like!_


	15. Proud and Haughty

**April 21, 1509**

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

The Queen was three and a half months pregnant. With each pregnancy, Margaret seemed to glow with only the happiness a woman can have when pregnant. James couldn't stand to be away from her and they spoke constantly of names. Margaret wanted to name the baby, if it was a boy, Arthur for her brother. If the baby was a girl, she wanted to name her Anna. Along with the glow, Margaret thought of her parents. She wished she could see her father one last time, as she hadn't seen him for almost six years. The Queen often fell into a melancholic mood when she thought of her father. She thought of how he had indulged her and Mary. He had indulged them, especially when Margaret was about to go to Scotland. As she looked at her son who was in James's arms at the moment, she wondered what kind of King he would be. Would he be more of a Tudor, careful and shrewd? Or would he be more of a Stewart, popular and intelligent? Only time would tell and as far as Margaret could see, it was coming too soon.

**The same day**

**Richmond Palace**

**London England**

The exact moment that Henry VII's daughter had become melancholic was because her father had died. The man who had sent her to her loving and devoted husband was dead. Margaret's brother, the former Duke of the York and Prince of Wales was now King. As soon as the news was brought to him, his reaction was the same as when he learned of his brother's passing. He stood up, his legs spread wide apart with his hands on his hips and he looked at his entourage, which consisted of Charles Brandon, William Compton and the youngest Tudor, Princess Mary and said, "Now I am King. King Henry the Eighth." The Princess Mary jumped up and launched herself into her brother's arms, kissing him. "And now you can marry Katherine."

**April 30, 1509**

**Edinburgh Castle **

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

Margaret's 21st birthday was not the jubilant occasion she had planned. The Queen had planned a masque for her birthday, as she had done for her 18th. Instead, the court fell into a deep mourning, much more severe than when the King's brother had died. She had not moved from the chair that she had been in when she learned of her father's passing in nine days and had only eaten enough to satisfy her husband and ladies. Her children were worried about their mama. They had never seen her so sad before. The Duke of Rothesay couldn't even remember what his papa was like when the Duke of Ross had suddenly died. Of course he was still only a toddler; he had just turned three years of age. He wanted his fun loving mama back, but he had no idea that she wouldn't come out of her mourning until she wanted to. His mother was a Tudor and those Tudors had a stubborn streak.

**September 20, 1509**

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

Margaret was now drastically underweight. She had eaten only to satisfy her husband and ladies, not caring about the baby in her belly. A birth didn't seem as important now that her father was dead. If a courtier was new to the Scottish court, they would not be able to tell clearly that the Queen was eight months pregnant. If the baby was to survive and thrive like their older brother and sister, Margaret would have to eat sufficiently more than in the previous months. Her father's death had hit her hard; her reaction was the complete opposite of her brother who was now King of England, France and Lord of Ireland.

The King was growing more and more aggravated with his wife. She had not allowed him to mourn for more than two months and here she was, wasting away with his child in her belly! He felt it was highly hypocritical of her to feel as if she was allowed to mourn like she was. Granted, her father had died but she hadn't seen him in six years. He had lived with his brother until he married Margaret and even then he saw him on a regular basis. James could not take it anymore.

When the King was in a vengeful mood, no one dared to get in his way. Even Alexander and Cat stayed out of his way. Storming into her chambers, her ladies all scattered for they were intelligent enough to get away from him and his wrath. Margaret looked away from the window and wasn't disturbed by her angry husband, she just calmly watched as he came closer to her. "Have you eaten today?" Margaret just looked away, which James took as 'no'. "God damn it Margaret! You could be carrying the Duke of Ross in your belly and you're just letting yourself waste away." James glowered at his wife who kept looking out the window, seemingly not listening to him. But she had taken in every word. "You are a god damn hypocrite. You make me stop mourning for my brother a mere two months after his death and yet here you are, eight months pregnant and wasting away before the court. If you do not return to court within forty eight hours, I will take a mistress and abandon you in all but name. I will _not_ have my wife endanger my child, no matter the circumstances." He stared at her to see if his words made any impact on Margaret. But he was sadly disappointed. He had hoped that with the threat of a mistress, that would draw out some kind of response. The Queen just sat there, still as a statue. The King made a shallow bow, not like his normal sweeping deep bow and stalked out of the room.

Within twenty four hours, the Queen was out of her rooms though she had to be helped by her ladies. She was so weak she couldn't stand by herself when she ventured into the gardens. It was a sad sight to see the Queen, who under common circumstances was vivacious and intelligent, was now underweight and lifeless. James watched the Queen from a window overlooking the gardens. He was reminded strongly of their first meeting when he had plucked a rose from a nearby bush and tucked it behind her ear. He had been about to kiss her then for she had been honest with him and he admired that about her. She was always honest with him, no matter what. That day she had been so awkward and newly arrived from England. Her father's memory was so fresh, after having just left him days before. But he wasn't sorry he gave her an ultimatum. Margaret always responded to a challenge, she was too proud not to. His eyes followed her and her ladies as they walked along the garden, guiding Margaret. It was a sight to behold as the proud Tudor let her ladies guide her. He knew she was beyond the point of caring when she allowed herself to be directed.

**October 19, 1509**

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

The Queen had recovered some of her strength but it wasn't nearly enough for the labour that she would be going through soon enough. The death of her father had made a significant impact on her pregnancy and she doubted that this child would be as strong as the Prince and Princess were. Her ladies were shooting her glances every now and then as she continued to read, waiting for that howl of pain or that grimace that preceded labour. It was tense and silent, something that Margaret was not accustomed to. "My god, you act like there has been a death! Cheer up!" The Queen suddenly yelled out before she clutched her stomach, her eyes beginning to roll in the back of her head. The ladies' eyes widened before they realized what was happening and one of them summoned the midwife. The baby had decided he or she would come and would not wait any longer.

They moved the Queen very carefully to the bed, removing the dress and putting a chemise over her body as the midwife came and spread apart her legs. Margaret was now feeling like she would be split in two. The midwife inserted two experienced fingers and nodded a satisfied expression on her face. "You have to keep pushing my Lady. Yell at the top of your lungs if you need to. Just keep pushing." Margaret was beyond comprehending spoken words now. Her cries grew louder and louder throughout the night, eventually terrifying the children and courtiers. James could hear the cries of pain in the council room where he sat shaking, unable to hide his nervous excitement.

Finally in the early morning of October 20, 1509, the baby came. The baby's bottom was smacked to ensure liveliness and when there was a cry, albeit a small one compared to that of the Prince and Princess, the baby was washed and swaddled in a warm blanket just after the sheets were changed and the Queen changed into a clean chemise before the baby was handed to her. Lady Alice took the baby into her arms and placed the babe into her cousin's arms. "Your Majesty, say hello to the new Duke of Ross."

The Queen gazed into her son's crinkled up face. She could already tell he wasn't like his brother and sister. But she knew it was her fault. How could it not be? She had been allowed to not eat as much as she had with her previous two pregnancies. As she gazed into the babies face, he opened his eyes and stared unblinkingly into his mother's eyes, as if trying to tell her he was just as healthy as his brother and sister. "Oh my little Prince, you'll be loved as well as your brother and sister have ever been." She planted a kiss on his forehead and waited for her husband to come see his new son.

The King was on his way to his wives' chamber after receiving congratulations from the English and French Ambassadors. He burst in and went straight to his wife and baby boy. James kissed Margaret tenderly and ran a finger along the boys' cheek. Margaret looked up at him as he did this. "What shall we name this new Prince of Scotland?" James asked Margaret, as he sat down next to her and took his boy from Margaret's arm gently to cradle him. "Arthur. After my brother." Margaret pursed her lips to stop herself from crying but it was no use. In her emotional state, she couldn't help but cry for the brother who never had the opportunity to have the crown of St. George placed upon his faire head. James noticed this and although he wanted to console his wife, he couldn't with the bundle of life in his arms. "Prince Arthur of Scotland. The Duke of Ross and Prince of Scotland, Arthur." Margaret was so overcome with emotion that the King singled to Lady Alice to bring their children into the room with them. The Prince, Princess, Little Cat, Maggie and Alexander all came in to see their new brother. Cat and Maggie bounded up onto the bed as did the Prince, following his half-sister's examples. The Princess was still too young to move by herself with any confidence so she was placed on the bed where she crawled into her parents' laps. Alexander sat on the bed and watched his father as he interacted with the new Prince of Scotland and the Queen.

**December 25, 1509**

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

Margaret was strong enough to leave her chambers for her sixth Scottish Christmas. As usual, the time spent in Mass to celebrate the birth of Jesus was far too much for Margaret who preferred to be celebrating with her children. This was Arthur's first Christmas and she wanted to parade him around. He had been christened three days after his birth with his royal uncle and aunt as godparents. Lady Alice Grey and her husband stood in as proxy, given her relation to both the Queen of Scotland and King of England. Margaret regained her former vitality and health and was once again the center of the court. She was not seen without her children and supported the Princess and the young Prince on her lap while James held the heir. In the years to come, Henry of England would grow to envy and resent his sister for her healthy boys.

**January 1, 1510**

The King and Queen were in the throne room, receiving gifts. The children were in the nursery enjoying their own New Year's celebration. The first gift to be given was from Katherine of Aragon, Margaret's sister-in-law. James held his breath as the gift was presented, a little sleeping gown for the Prince. Margaret was not surprised and graciously accepted the gift, studying it before deeming it acceptable for her little boy to wear. It was a different gift ceremony than others simply because the new King of England sent several costly jewels to Margaret, convinced that she had nothing in Scotland as Katherine did in England. She knew her brother meant well but it was also an insult to her husband and adopted country. James looked at her and squeezed her hand, aware of her feelings. "Do not think it is an insult to me, my love. Your brother is young and unaware of what jewels we have in Scotland." James thought of the children and smiled for he had seven beautiful, healthy children, three with his English rose.

**February 21, 1510**

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

On James's fourth birthday, Margaret learned that her sister-in-law had given birth to a stillborn daughter. She couldn't help but be proud that she had given birth to a healthy boy while her proud and haughty Spanish sister-in-law had given birth to a dead daughter. Margaret cradled her heir in her arms as he buried his face into her chest. She smiled and kissed him on his dark hair, so like his father's.

"Margaret!" James called out as he walked through the gardens, looking for his wife and heir. He had important news to tell her. "Ah, there you are." Margaret came around the corner, Little J running clumsily towards his father. James swept him into his arms and kissed Margaret. "I have an interesting proposal to tell you." Margaret looked at him in confusion. She had no idea what he had to tell her. Sitting down on the bench, James kept his son in his arms as the heir looked up at him with interest. "The Portuguese ambassador has told me his master; the King of Portugal is interested in betrothing his eldest daughter, the Infanta Beatriz to our own Prince James. She is thirteen months older than James and it would be a suitable match. Also your sister-in-law's sister is married to the King. It would assure us protection." Margaret ran her fingers through her boy's silky hair as she thought of the match. It was a good match and Margaret couldn't find any reason to disagree with it. "It is a good match for our boy."

* * *

_-Author's Note-_

_So sorry for the month wait but I was not in the mood to write. But last night I buckled down and wrote until three AM. I was feeling inspired and I needed to write. I took inspiration from Jean Plaidy's book, "Mary, Queen of France". I'm not completely proud of this chapter though I don't feel as though I can go any further for this chapter. The Battle of Flodden Field is looming ever closer! As always, read and review telling me what you liked or didn't like. _


	16. A poem and a reprimand

**April 30, 1510**

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

It was nice to not be pregnant, Margaret thought to herself as she was in the throne room with her husband. Their children were as healthy as one could possibly hope. Prince James had been given several titles since his fourth birthday which included Great Steward of Scotland and Lord of the Isles. He strutted about imperiously, ordering the servants and courtiers to bow before him. Everyone humoured him as he was the heir to the throne, even if he would barely remember it. Princess Elisabeth looked exactly like Margaret did when she was two and a half years old. She preened herself in front of the courtiers and would glow when they told her she was as beautiful as Margaret. This was a great source of pride for her as she knew her mother was the most beautiful woman in the land. The newest Stewart, little Arthur was quieter than his elder brother and sister but he was just as healthy. However, even though he was healthy, Margaret couldn't help but feel guilty every time she looked at him. It was truly a miracle he was as healthy as he was, since his grandfather died while Margaret was pregnant with him. Despite this, Margaret loved him as much as James and Elisabeth.

"Your Majesties, Sir William Dunbar." The Scottish poet walked in and bowed to the King and Queen. Margaret surveyed him with interest and looked at James with a raised eyebrow. He just smiled and directed her attention back to Dunbar. "Your Majesty, I have written a poem for your birthday and your marriage to our good King James. Will you permit me to read it aloud to you?" Margaret nodded eagerly. "Yes, please." The poet cleared his throat and began:

"When March was with varying winds past,

And April had, with her silver arrows.

Tame leaves of nature with an orient blast

And pleasant May, that mother is of flowers,

Had made the birds to begin their hours

Among the tender arbours red white,

Whose harmony to hear was great delight?

Then it seemed that May, in the form of a beautiful lady, stood beside his bed. She called to him, "Sluggard, awake anon for shame, and in mine honor go write something."

"'What,' quoth I, ' shall I wuprise at morrow?'

For in this May few birdies heard I sing.

'They have more cause to weep and plain their sorrow,

Thy air it is not wholesome or benign!'"

"Nevertheless rise," said May. And so the lazy poet rose and followed the lady into a lovely garden. Here he saw many wonderful and beautiful sights. He saw all the birds, and beasts, and flowers in the world pass before Dame Nature.

"Then called she all flowers that grew in field,

Discerning all their fashions and properties;

Upon the awful Thistle she beheld,

And saw him kept by a bush of spears;

Considering him so able for the wars,

A radiant crown of rubies she him gave,

And said, 'In field go forth, and fend the lave.

And, since thou art a king, be thou discreet,

Herbs without virtue hold thou not of such price

As herb of virtue and of odor sweet;

And let no nettle vile, and full of vice,

Mate him to the goodly fleur-de-lis,

Nor let no wild weed full of churlishness

Compare her to the lily's nobleness.

Nor hold thou no other flower in such dainty

As the fresh Rose, of colour red and white;

For if thou dost, hurt is thine honesty

Considering that no flower is so perfect,

So full of virtue, pleasance and delight,

So full of blissful angelic beauty,

Imperial birth, honour and dignity.'

Then to the Rose Dame Nature spoke, and crowned her with "a costly crown with shining rubies bright." When that was done all the flowers rejoiced, crying out, "Hail be thou, richest Rose." Then all the birds - the thrush, the lark, the nightingale--cried "Hail," and "the common voice uprose of birdies small" till all the garden rang with joy.

"Then all the birdies sang with such a shout,

That I anon awoke where that I lay,

And with a start I turned me about

To see this court: but all were went away:

Then up I leaned, half yet in fear,

And thus I wrote, as ye have heard to forrow,

Of lusty May upon the nineth morrow."

Once the poet ended, Margaret stood up and clapped. "Bravo!" Sir William bowed once again and smiled; pleased the Queen liked her poem. James stood up and wrapped an arm around Margaret's waist, prompting her to look up at him innocently. "Other people are waiting to give you gifts, my love. Let's let Sir William leave for now to compose another great poem." Margaret nodded and held out her hand so Sir William could kiss it. As he walked out, the English ambassador Thomas Boleyn walked in. "Your Majesties, my master King Henry, your brother sends his warmest regards for his dear sister and favourite brother-in-law." James leaned forward to whisper in Margaret's ear, "I'm his only brother-in-law. I should be his favourite." Margaret chuckled and slapped him lightly on the forearm. "Pray continue, Sir Thomas." The Englishman nodded. "My master has sent Her Majesty a gift for her twenty second birthday." He gestured to the doors and a servant came in, holding a little spaniel in his arms. Margaret gushed and waited for the puppy to be placed in her arms. James stood up, taking the puppy in his arms and placed the dog in Margaret's arm, and the dog immediately began to lick Margaret. The Queen giggled and held the dog tightly in her arms.

James looked at his Queen for several seconds as she and the dog acquainted themselves. The King was tempted to let them go as Margaret was clearly done but if he did, he would be doing a disservice to the other ambassadors that brought gifts from their master. Sitting down again, the Portuguese ambassador was called in. "Your most humble Majesties, my master the King of Portugal sends his warmest regards to you and to express the wish that he hopes you will find his proposal illuminating." This tore Margaret's attention away from her new puppy and she cocked her head at the ambassador. She had completely forgotten about the proposed betrothal of Infanta Beatriz and Prince James. It was a good match, she did agree with James. But she didn't want to think that her son was being courted just yet. He was still a baby, at least to her. But then again, her brother had been betrothed at just age two to Infanta Catalina before she became Princess Katherine and finally, Queen Katherine. "Ambassador, my husband, the King and I will speak with you further after the ceremony." The ambassador and the King looked at Margaret with a mixture of amazement and annoyance. It was rare that the wife of a King rarely commanded anything and yet Margaret had become accustomed to it. James made a point of speaking to her about it later.

_Later that day…_

The King and Queen were sitting in her inner chambers, where only the most trusted servants were allowed. Margaret was reading more poems by Sir William Dunbar and James was watching her, deciding how he would reprimand her. "Margaret, I wish that you will never do what you did in front of the Portuguese ambassador again." Margaret looked up at him with a bemused expression before she understood what he meant. "Why does it matter James? We will be talking to him after all." James scratched his chin before answering. "It matters because you are the Queen, not the King. I am King and therefore I make the decisions, not you." Husband and wife had a stare down. "Am I not allowed to make a decision regarding my children?" James sighed heavily. "I have the last word on everything Margaret, including the children. A Queen takes care of the household, not the country. I would have thought your mother had taught you that." The perceived slight to her mother was too much for her. "Don't you ever speak of my mother like that." Margaret spoke in a low voice. She wanted to believe that her mother was good in every way and would not tolerate a slight to her name, even from her husband. "You never knew her. I was the last person she ever spoke to before she died. My mother taught me everything I know." Margaret looked up at James with a hurt but defiant expression. She had never told anyone she was the last person to whom her mother spoke to. It had remained a secret, something to be cherished for seven years. The room was silent as Margaret waited for James to speak while James tried to decide what to say. He was at a loss for words and therefore left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Margaret was walking with her new puppy and Lady Alice Gray. Alice was now seven months pregnant and as a first time mother was nervous. Alice reminded Margaret so much of herself when she was pregnant with James. The two women watched the puppy gambol about, interested in anything that moved. "What will you name the baby?" Margaret looked at Alice as she asked her. "Patrick is sure the baby is a boy. He won't dare to discuss female names." Alice gave a small smile before looking at her younger cousin. "But if we have a girl, I'd like to name her after you and for you and James to be the Godparents." Margaret was surprised but nevertheless pleased. "Of course. Ares, come here!" The dog stopped in his tracks and looked up at his new name before running to Margaret. "I'm sure you know that the dog was Ares scared animal."

The Queen turned around to face her husband. Her smile disappeared as the King knelt to try and get the puppy to come to him. The little spaniel now known as Ares barked at James until he held out his hand so the dog could sniff him. Sensing no danger, Ares let James pet him. "Lady Alice, would you leave us please?" Alice curtsied low-or merely bowed her head to the King and Queen before walking away, leaving James and Margaret alone. "Will you accept my apology? It was not my intent to insult your mother." James looked up at Margaret and waited for her acceptance. It was only seconds but to James it felt longer. Finally, she held out her hand and James took it, pulling her into a tight embrace and a soft kiss. Margaret rested her head on James's chest and listened to his heart beat. James rested his chin on her soft tresses. "Just don't tell me what to do when it comes to marriage betrothals for the children. Understand?" Margaret looked up and was about to argue when she thought better of it. "I understand."

**January 10, 1510**

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

Margaret was now the aunt of the future King of England. She was happy for her brother and sister-in-law. England was now safe from civil war and pretenders to the throne. When she and James were told of this news, they gave the messenger comfortable quarters to rest, along with a servant to attend to his every need. After the messenger went off to inspect his quarters, Margaret and James went to the nursery where the children were. Margaret thought they spent more time in the nursery than any other room. She loved being with her children and didn't want to think of the day when she wouldn't be able to see them whenever she wanted. "Mama! Papa!" Elisabeth was the first to spot them. She ran as fast as she could in her petticoats and Margaret held out her arms so the little Princess could run into them. The Prince was the next to spot them and he ran into his father's arms while little Arthur was held by his governess. Margaret walked over to the governess and nuzzled Arthur's cheek with her nose, earning giggles from the baby prince and a disapproving glare from the governess. Margaret put Elisabeth down and took Arthur from the governess. "You may leave." The governess curtsied and left the room, leaving the royal family alone. "James, Elise, Arty, you are the new cousins of the future King of England." James looked up at his mother. He knew he was the heir to the Scottish throne and at this announcement, he also knew he would be dealing with his baby cousin. "He will be King when I am King?" Margaret and James looked at each other, aware of what he was asking. "Your cousin will be King much later than you will. Your uncle is much younger than your father. But eventually you and your cousin will both be Kings." James was satisfied with this and reached for his brothers' hands to grasp. The baby squealed as he tried to avoid his brother and almost fell out of Margaret's lap. "James, stop scaring your brother." James did indeed stop. "Yes Mama."

**March 1511**

**Edinburgh Castle, **

**Edinburgh Scotland**

The news came as a shock. The heir to the English throne, the New Years' Prince was no more and Margaret was once again the heiress to the English throne. If she was honest with herself, she felt very sorry for Katherine and Henry. She knew the joy of having a boy and knowing you're secure. Now that security was gone for Katherine, at least for now and if she knew her brother, he would not be pleased. However, he would not let on. He would coo to Katherine, telling her they were still young and with God's Grace, they would have boys. But when he was by himself or with friends such as Charles Brandon and Anthony Knivert, he would begin to voice his doubts. He wouldn't look at how long it took for Margaret to become pregnant. Hadn't Katherine selected the pomegranate as her emblem the ancient Arabic symbol of fertility? Still, it was early, barely two years into the English marriage. Katherine had already proven her ability to become pregnant. Margaret remembered the faint joy she felt when Katherine had given birth to a stillborn daughter. She had felt vindicated when this happened, it was almost as if she was given the joys of children for not selecting the pomegranate as her emblem while Katherine was not granted the privilege of a child. But now, the Scottish Queen was maturing more and she could now feel sorry and even pity for her Spanish sister-in-law.

**November 1511**

**Stirling Castle**

**Stirling, Scotland**

Time had passed quickly for the Scottish royal family. Margaret was once again pregnant with the fourth child and was overseeing preparations for a celebration. While Margaret was busy with the impending birth, James was anxiously watching his brother in law and what he would do in reaction to the Pope proclaiming a Holy League against France. The French always seemed to get on another country's nerves and James vaguely wondered why he still thought of them as allies. He knew his marriage to Margaret had effectively voided the Auld Alliance but he couldn't let it go. He felt honoured-bound to the French no matter what.

"What will we do when Henry eventually comes calling at our borders to fight against France? You know he will expect our help against the French." Angus exclaimed to the King and the council. Angus was well known for nursing a healthy disdain against the English, even with Margaret as queen. "Yes, he will expect it. But he is young. He is only a cub in politics. If he did request our help, we could placate him by only sending weapons instead of soldiers. I'm in no hurry for a war." In truth, he didn't want a war because he didn't want to leave Margaret in her delicate condition. The rest of the council agreed. How could they not? None of them were eager to help the English, even if their Queen was born in England. But since she had given Scotland an heir, they were warmer to her.

**April 12, 1512**

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

The Queen of Scotland cooed to her new baby boy as the ladies cleaned the room and replaced the bloody sheets with new ones. Margaret was waiting for James to name the new prince, as they hadn't decided on a name. But finally after what seemed like hours to Margaret, James was marching into the room, an eager look on his face. Margaret smiled softly and looked down at the Prince who was now looking at the newcomer. "He has his mothers' eyes." James remarked to Margaret as he ran a finger down the Princes' cheek. The baby boy reacted to the touch by reaching out for his fathers' finger and James let him grasp it. "He's strong, like a warrior." That gave Margaret an idea of what to name him. "Prince William." The King looked over at Margaret and tilted his head, weighing the name. "Prince William of Scotland. Yes, that has a ring to it. Do you like that, little Prince?" The baby waved his hands about, which James took as a yes.


	17. The Forty year old King

**March 17, 1513**

**Falkland Palace, **

**Fife, Scotland**

King James the fourth of Scotland and the Isles was forty years old. Queen Margaret had organized everything with the intent that James should enjoy the milestone not reached by many. But even without having to worry about celebrations, the Scottish King had something else to worry about: The impending English war against the French. Even though James was the brother in law of the English King, his loyalty was stronger to the French, something Margaret very dearly wanted to understand. Margaret knew very well, much better than her brother, that she owned her position in life to the French. They had supported her father when he needed support to become King and now her brother was essentially snubbing their father in pursuit of his personal hunger for glory. But now she was torn between loyalty to her husband and loyalty to her family. It was not a desired position.

Dawn broke and with it, so did the royal family. Margaret was the first one to open her eyes and so she looked up at her husband whose arms she had slept in. She smiled and nestled into him, her lips touching his neck. He stirred and Margaret continued her assault on his neck, eventually making her way up to his jaw line when his eyes shot open. "Good morrow to you too, Maggie." James then realized it was his birthday and he frowned. It wasn't easy growing old, when you had a beautiful twenty four year old wife who had several admirers around the court who bowed to her every whim and faltered under a coquettish glance.

After the two were dressed, they went together to the children so they could give the gifts privately. Little J was the first to see his father and he ran to him, ignoring his governess. "Papa!" The heir to the throne was scooped up into his fathers' arms and he wrapped his thin arms around his fathers' neck. Elisabeth ran to Margaret and the Queen scooped her daughter in her arms as well. "Where is Arthur? William?" The other two governesses then came from the adjoining room, one holding Arthur by the hand while William was being held. Margaret put Elisabeth down and took William into her arms and cooed to him. Everyone in the room looked on while Margaret did this, amused by the attention the Queen paid to her youngest child. "You may leave us. We will call you when we leave." James wanted to be alone with his family for the gifts as it was a private moment. "What do the heirs to the throne have for your King?"

_Later that day…_

The royal family was gathered in the booth along with various ladies and the children's governesses. James looked on with envy at the young knights, remembering only four years ago he'd been the wild knight. He knew Margaret meant well but it only reminded him of his age. Alexander was participating and as such, requested the favour of his betrothed, Barabol Blair. She was a pretty young thing, not beautiful like Margaret but pretty enough. She fluttered about, tying a thin piece of white velvet around his lance. It was taking far too long for Margaret's liking and she clucked her tongue so the girl would get a move on. Finally she did and the first match could begin, with Alexander and a lowly baron.

Margaret looked over at James several times, noting his discontent. Did she do something wrong? She counted the things she had done in front of him that day. He didn't seem to mind being woken up by being kissed. He didn't seem to mind seeing the children first. He'd been in high spirits before they had gotten to the jousting area. That was when his good mood had disappeared and was replaced by this surly attitude.

The joust ended after several hours and there would be a break before more celebrations would take place. Margaret wanted to get James alone so she could ask him what was wrong. Alone in the gardens, Margaret finally had a chance to ask. "James what was wrong at the joust? You didn't seem to enjoy it as much as you usually do." James sighed. She had noticed after all. "I'm old Margaret. I'm forty years old now and no longer the virile thirty year old man you married." James let go of her arm and interlocked his fingers behind his back, pacing in front of the Queen. "I realized I'm not going to be here forever. Someday I'm going to die and leave everything to our son. I'm going to leave you and I won't be able to kiss you goodnight or wake you up and see your beautiful eyes smile at me. Chances are I won't live long enough to see our grandchildren. My legacy isn't my country, it's my children and how James will run the country after I'm gone." Margaret had listened to him, stunned into silence by what he said. The Queen walked up to him and placed her hands on his cheek to which he closed his eyes, leaning into her cheek. "James, you will live a long life. You've already done so much for the country. You've made peace with England, given Scotland several heirs, you've given so many poets chances and not to mention the arts have flourished under you. Your legacy will be that you are Scotland's first Renaissance King and by far the most successful in recent years." She pressed her lips to his for several seconds before pulling back. "As long as I have you, I'll feel like a young man."

**July 13, 1513**

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

Scotland was preparing for a battle. King James was planning to lead thirty thousand men into battle. Margaret was not happy about this and she let James know. "James, why are you invading England? You know that by doing so, this ends the treaty with England you signed yourself over ten years ago. Don't you realize where your loyalties lay? They don't lay with France anymore. Why can't you accept it?" James looked at his wife of ten years and shook his head. "I am invading England because they declared war on France, Margaret. Scotland has been allies with France for over two hundred years and I am honour bound to it, no matter what you say." Margaret had braced herself for that argument and countered. "But when have they ever done something for Scotland? They have only done something for us once and that was over a hundred and fifty years ago! I don't understand why you feel honour bound to them. The French don't feel the same way and I doubt they ever will!" Margaret screamed herself hoarse after this. Even though her father had been helped by the French in his conquest for the English crown, she didn't appreciate it when her husband felt they would appreciate his invading England.

James dawdled, clasping his hands behind his back while he contemplated what to say to Margaret. He knew that whatever he would say to her wouldn't smooth things over. He didn't expect anything less than his wife not being happy with what she couldn't have. Taking a deep breath, he started. "My ancestors have been allies with France for over two hundred years. Two hundred years of loyalty doesn't die quickly. What countries has England been allies with for two hundred years? Your father always went with the countries that could protect his tiny island nation the best while giving him money. France has given much to Scotland and I will not turn my back on them." Margaret went white with the slight to her father. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at James. "Leave my rooms. If you insist on invading my birth country, I don't want to be a part of it." James nodded and gave a graceful bow. "Good day milady."

The King left Margaret's chambers, leaving her alone with no ladies in waiting or servants. She fell into a chair and rested her face in her palm, quietly crying. She hated to reveal weakness even to herself. What she hated even more was to let anyone below her cry. As she cried, a courtier slipped from the shadows and knelt in front of the queen, offering her his handkerchief. Margaret didn't see the handkerchief for several seconds before she saw a flash of crimson before her. Startled, she glared at the offender. "You should not be in here! It is improper." A man kneeled in front of her, his eyes looking up at his Queen, the woman whose husband he wished would die so he could take his place at her side. Young Archibald Douglas offered his handkerchief to Margaret and she took it, dabbing at her eyes. "Why are you in my chambers? It is highly improper for anyone to be in my chambers without my permission."

"I wish to be of assistance to you in any way possible. That is all, I swear. You may keep the handkerchief as a reminder of my loyalty to you. Your Majesty." He walked out of the room, never taking his eyes off the Queen.

**August 8, 1513**

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

The country was preparing for its' able bodied men to invade England. Every woman in the country was anxious about the invasion. Every woman tried to look on the bright side of things but it was inevitable that some men would not be coming home. Margret Tudor tried desperately to not think of anything involving the war but it was difficult. Every time she saw James, she saw him lying on the battlefield slowly dying without her. She tried to counter these disturbing thoughts by spending time with the children when James was busy. But it was useless. She knew something horrible was going to happen, it was in the pit of her stomach.

The morning that the army was leaving had come at last. Margaret was holding onto James as long as she could. He was doing the same, as if he had the same gut wrenching feeling in the pit of her stomach as she did. The army was assembled and waiting for their King. Everyone was restless for it to begin and to end. Margaret was beside herself with nervous energy, trying to not cry in front of everyone.

James gave attention to each of his children one by one. He spent longer with the Prince James longer than the others and this was understandable. Margaret suddenly had an intense hatred for her brother as she watched James possibly say his final goodbye to the children. When he reached her, he took her hands in his and pulled her to him. They wrapped their arms around each other and James kissed Margaret's hair. She looked up at him and had to stifle a sob. "Come back to me." James nodded and kissed her as if it would be the last time they would ever kiss. The intensity of it almost made Margaret faint.

The King pulled away first, a tear in his eye as he had to make himself leave his family, possibly forever. Margaret held three year old Arthur's hand to keep him from running to his father. It was taking all of Margaret's revolve to not do the same. But finally, the King and his army left, leaving the possible future of the country in the hands of a seven year old Prince.

* * *

-_Author's Note-_

Hello everyone! Ah, it has been nine long months since we last talked and for that, I am very ashamed of myself. I had no inspiration or motivation for Margaret and it wasn't until I read Phillippa Gregory's newest books about Elizabeth Woodville and Margaret Beaufort that it came rushing back to me. So I hope you enjoy chapter seventeen and review it, telling me what you liked and didn't liked!


	18. All's Fair in Love and War

**September 1, 1513**

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

_There was blood everywhere. There were bodies, dead and dying all around him. Cannonballs were flying past him and his horse. The English were better prepared than they were. He hadn't expected it. But he should have. He should have expected they would have better technology than the Scots would. After all, they had introduced the pike to the island. He had equipped his army and men with dated weapons and they were paying for it. But he didn't win his crown by standing at the top of the hill. If he was going to die, he was going to die with his men. _

"_Men, we will charge the English and fight until we have no breath in our bodies. We will fight for Scotland! For the Stewarts! CHARGE!" The King led the final charge against the English. What he didn't expect was the bog at the foot of the hill and the onslaught of arrows. His horse jumped the bog in time but he was thrown in front of the English line where his last view on Earth was of an English solider plunging a sword into his heart. _

"JAMES! NO!" The Queen sat up, shaking and crying from the nightmare. Her cousin Lady Alice Hepburn was thankfully in Margaret's chambers so Margaret wasn't alone. She curled her knees up to her chest and sobbed, hoping against hope this wouldn't happen to her husband. "Margaret? Is anything wrong?" Alice woke up with the sound of her cousins' sobs and walked up to her, anxiously taking her younger cousin in her arms. "I- I dreamt that James had d-d-d-died in battle. In this stu-stupid invasion!" Margaret sobbed even harder while Alice held and rocked her. "It was only a dream Margey. James will come home to you, alive and well." Margaret looked up at her cousin with wide eyes and a belief her cousin was right. "Thank the Lord I have you Alice." Alice released Margaret from her arms and smiled. "Do you feel the same way about your own husband Alice? What of Patrick?" Alice tried to smile but it was a futile effort. "I believe Patrick won't make it home to me. He's not a soldier." It was Margaret's turn to take her cousin into her arms. "Your husband will come back and be a husband to you and a father to your beautiful little boy." Alice nodded and smiled bravely. It was more comforting to believe their husbands would come back to them unscathed than to believe they wouldn't.

**September 2, 1513**

**Ford Castle**

**Northumberland, England**

The Scottish Army had made Ford Castle their battle headquarters. The army had been there a week while the men rested and prepared for the battle. While his men rested, James was pre-occupied by the lady of the house, Lady Elizabeth Heron. He intended to be faithful to Margaret but Lady Heron would not take no for an answer. He hadn't intended to give in to Lady Heron's advances but she cornered him when he was at his weakest.

James sat at the desk in the master chambers, his long hair spread over his shoulders. He wished that Margaret was there with him to make him relax. He was exhausted but he could not sleep. His body would not let him. As he was thinking about Margaret, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." He was too tired to get up to open the door himself and was thankful he didn't lock the door.

The door opened to reveal Lady Elizabeth Heron in a thin nightgown and her flaxen hair spread around her shoulders. She curtsied to him, keeping her eyes on him. "Your Majesty. I came to see if you were sleeping." James stood up and walked over to her. "I am not able to sleep. Do you have something that would solve that problem?" Heron smiled, rose to her full height and walked over to the King. She looked up at him and he looked down at her, their eyes meeting. "I think I may have something to solve your problem." Heron stood on her toes and kissed James who was slightly taken aback. He hadn't kissed a woman other than Margaret in ten years. But he soon responded deeply and then picked her up to take her to his bed.

**September 5, 1513**

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

Margaret was not prepared to be a regent. She thought she would be after assisting James in many things for the country but with him at battle, her mind was elsewhere and understandably so than governing the country. The Lords knew this and for once, they felt compassion for the young Queen. She was in a country that for the most part didn't want her and her safety was in her three young boys under the age of eight. But that didn't stop them from criticizing her.

"Your Majesty, I urge you to step aside for someone who is more experienced in the realm of politics!" Archibald Douglas, fifth Earl of Angus declared. "You are a woman and therefore not able to understand politics and the consequences of your actions. You are ruled by your emotions and not your head." The Queen took several deep breaths to steady and calm herself. "My Lord, do not say something of which you have no understanding. You may know women but you do not know what it is like to be a woman. Yes, we are in tune with our emotions but we are just as capable as thinking with our heads as men are! My Lady Grandmother Margaret Beaufort thought with her head and made calculated movements for the sake of her claim to the throne and for her only son, my father Henry Tudor. Because of this, you, My Lords, have three healthy legitimate Princes!" Margaret slammed the table with her palm to add emphasis. The men were quieted by her display of emotion with similar shocked expressions. But it was once again Angus who spoke. "Your Majesty, I know about what your grandmother did. But you are not your grandmother. With all due respect, let us do what we were placed here to do and you can go be with your children."

The Queen took the dismissal in stride and went to the gardens where her children were playing with wooden swords. The Prince looked so much like his father; Margaret's heart skipped a beat. She wanted James back with her and the children where he belonged. He didn't belong on a battlefield. He wasn't a soldier; he was a husband and a father who needed to be with his family. As Margaret thought of James, she hadn't noticed the children and their playmates had gathered around her. "My Lady Mother, are you missing the King, my father?" Margaret looked into the face of Margaret Stewart, her adopted daughter. Maggie Stewart didn't look anything like her father. From what James had told her of Margaret Drummond, Margaret Tudor could surmise Maggie Stewart was the spitting image of her deceased mother. She had wonderful tendrils framing her heart shaped face with full lips and dark green eyes. Margaret sometimes wondered why James hadn't betrothed her, at least. She was now older than Margaret was when she married James. It was time for her to be betrothed, but to who? Margaret didn't want to do anything without James but with James going off to battle, she might have to.

"Yes Maggie, I do. I've never been away from him. He feels honour bound to defend France even though they have never done anything for us." Margaret sighed and shook her head sadly. "His allegiance should be to England but he refuses to switch." Margaret felt her eyes water and she blinked furiously to subdue the tears; but it was useless and a few escaped. Maggie hugged her step-mother tightly and smiled despondently. "He'll come back to us Mama. He has no reason not to." Margaret looked at her step-daughter and nodded. "Yes. He'll come back to us. One wayor another."

**September 9, 1513**

**The River Till**

**Northumberland, England **

The Scottish were positioned at the top of Flodden Field, watching the English move along the Eastern flank of the River Till. It was a miserable day to match the miserable mood. No one was looking forward to battle, most of the soldiers wanted to pillage the local villages and armies. While the English army moved, James was hesitant on attacking them. He abided by the old rules of chivalry and waited while his counterparts positioned themselves to attack. It would be this decision that he would come to regret later.

He ordered the camp to be burned. This created a heavy wall of smoke which blocked out his view of the English army. As the camp burned, he moved the army to Branxton Hill. He looked down at his opponents as they were downhill away om the Scots. But this wouldn't last for long. Because the English had men that knew the Scottish landscape, they were able to bypass the marshy area created by the Pallinsburn, which had been created by the River Till. James had no idea this bridge existed.

By the mid-afternoon, the battle was set. The King took a deep breath and remembered his last battle, the battle in which he became King. "Men! Defend your families, your King but most importantly your country! Let's give these English swine something to remember us by!" The army cheered and readied themselves to fire upon the English who were downhill. The King looked at his men, most of whom were barely older than his first born who was right beside him looking nervous. They were looking straight ahead at the English who were waiting for the Scottish. "FIRE!"

The Scottish fired with their dated guns and cannons but they kept missing the English army, only getting close to them. The English army meanwhile were hitting their targets well. The first line of the Scottish army went down with the first round of bullets and cannonballs. James did not expect this. He thought the English would have the same weapons that his army did. He thought it would be equal. But he was quick to see an advantage. The English right wing under Lord Surrey looked hungry, disorganized and a long way from home. James rode over to Lord Home. "Attack the right wing. This is their Achilles Heel. We attack them and we send them back to England defeated." Lord Home looked up into his Kings' eyes and nodded. "Men, attack the right wing!" His men cheered and charged towards the right wing.

Lord Edmund Surrey looked at the charging barbarians running wildly towards his men and panicked. His men also panicked and began to retreat. Even though most of them lived on the border, they were scared of the Scottish barbarians who were charging down at them, yelling wildly It was an awesome sight and the few men that didn't run, tried to stand their ground. But it was futile. The Scottish threw pickaxes into heads, rammed their swords into bellies and spillt crimson blood onto the emerald grass.

But this advantage for the Scots would not last. Lord Dacre and his borderers who were supposed to have backed up Lord Edmund's rear reappeared and engaged the Scottish. Pickaxes, guns and cannons were now in the fray among the Scottish left wing and the English right wing.

While the left and right wings of the Scottish army were engaged in battle, the centre of the army where King James was pacing on his horse was becoming excited by the sight before him. Not able to control his impulses, he raised his sword. "CHARGE! Let's drive these English swine back to where they came from!" The men under him cheered and followed their King.

As they ran down the hill towards the English, their numbers were reduced by the English arrows. But that did not stop them. No, what stopped them was an unexpected bog. The English cheered and began their own charge towards the Scottish.

Just as the Scottish had taken initiative at the start of the battle, the English under Edward Stanley marched his men up Branxton Hill towards the fierce looking clansmen. The Earls Lennox and Argyle looked down at the officer and laughed. "This little boy thinks he can beat us? Let's give him what he askes for." Lennox looked at the highlanders and raised his sword towards the English. His men cheered and ran towards the English. But the English immediately cut them down and the rest began to run. The few who remained were slaughtered mercilessly.

The King looked around him in despair. What could he do? His men were being killed without mercy by the English who were clearly better prepared for this than his army was. He had failed his country and himself. How could he go back to Margaret? He couldn't go back to her and see her smug expression. As he looked around at his slaughtered men, the English banner marched into his sight. Enraged at his folly, he desperately made a charge at them, taking down anyone who stood in his path. As he charge, a pike went into his horses' chest and he was thrown headfirst from his horse, landing on his back. He immediately fell out of consciousness amongst the English who had no idea who he was.

* * *

-_Author's Note-_

_Hello everyone and welcome back to Thistle and the Rose! So the wait for this chapter wasn't nearly as long as the previous chapter, as it only took three ways to write this chapter. I felt rather inspired this week due to my creative juices being forced from Myspace roleplay and so I had to do something about this story in the meantime. I feel I rushed the battle and that I didn't do it justice as I wanted to get it done while I still felt like writing it. It's not my best by far so please be gentle. I also did not want to feel like I was writing a class paper but I think I did during the battle. But hopefully you guys wii like it and not rake me over the coals for it. _


	19. Battle Scars

**September 10, 1513**

**Branxton Hill**

**Northumberland England**

The King rolled over onto his stomach so he could look around without arousing suspicion. He saw the men slaughtered around him and gasped when he saw his oldest staring blindly at him. "Alex." James simply said before he fell silent when an English solider came around, pillaging what he could. He soon left and James inched his way to his eldest and closed his eyes. "My boy. I am so sorry." James briefly said before tears cascaded down his dirt streaked face.

His blue eyes searched the bloody battlefield and after he assessed there were no English soldiers alive, he stood up very slowly, not wanting to alert anyone. His black hair had been chopped; from glorious hair just past his shoulders, it was now just below his ear. He could smell the scent of blood and death around him and for an instant imagined this was what Margaret's father, his father in law, Henry VII must have seen after the Battle of Bosworth had ended. What was he to do now? Where would he go? He couldn't stay in England no that was death waiting for him if he did that. No, he had to get into the woods and camp out; be an outlaw for the time being until he could get across the border and convince a family to take him in.

**September 11, 1513**

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

The Queen rolled over onto James's side of the bed in the early morning. She buried her nose in his pillow and breathed in the masculine aroma she so desired and missed. It was hard for her to imagine they had only been apart for just over a month. It seemed like years. Her hand caressed the pillow, as if hoping to feel her husband's long hair under her hands. She thought back to their last night before he left. He had seemed so confident when he spoke of marching into England and defeating the Northern Lords handily. Margaret on the other hand tried to tell him not to leave her. "James, you mustn't go. If you die, Scotland will suffer. The country has flourished under you and if you go through with this, you will set the country back a hundred years." James rolled his eyes. "You don't want me to go because you want to stay Queen. Don't lie to me Margaret." Margaret sighed and shrugged. "I won't deny I like being Queen. But I don't want you to go because I love you. I don't want to be a widow at twenty four. I don't want the children to lose their father. If you were to die, Maggie would become an orphan. She doesn't need that. She's already an illegitimate child, don't make her an orphan." James smiled at her and ran his finger gently along her jawline. "No wonder Maggie regards you as her mother. Margaret I can't snap my fingers twelve hours before we march out and call the whole invasion off. I have to go through with it, no matter what. If I don't I will be regarded as a cowardly King."

Margaret sighed as she thought back a month ago to that memory. It seemed eons ago that they had fallen asleep in the same bed. But it wouldn't do to think back on better times. So to make herself feel better, she climbed out of bed and summoned her ladies to help her dress. Margaret thought about her grandmother, Queen Elizabeth and how she had dealt with her husband, Margaret's grandfather King Edward IV, going off to battle or war. It must have been agony for her to not know whether her husband would come home to her. She also thought of her mother, Queen Elizabeth of York. Even though she never had to worry about whether her husband coming home to her. No, she had to deal with the death of Perkin Warbeck, the man who was rumoured to be Richard of York, and Edward, Earl of Warwick. Margaret didn't know how those two women dealt with what they had to and she could only hope she would follow her mother's grace with what she would soon have to deal with.

_Later that day in Northumberland. _

**Northumberland, England**

Anne and William Newton had been against the battle. They were simple farmers who lived on the borders of the two countries. Anything that threatened the peace they were against. But their twenty year old son was rearing to go, despite a wife and baby. The English hadn't lost as many men as the Scots had but the Newtons' had lost their only son. So now they took care of his young wife, Elizabeth and their grandson Henry, named after the current Duke of Northumberland, Henry Percy and the King, Henry Tudor.

The four members of the family were eating supper quietly, each in their own thoughts. Anne and William were thinking of Elizabeth and what would happen to her. Elizabeth was thinking what she would do with her son. She couldn't depend on her mother and father in law forever. But who would want a nineteen year old widow with a baby boy? But she was soon brought out of her thoughts by her mother-in-law. "Elizabeth darling, why don't you go outside to get some air? You look like you could use it." Elizabeth nodded dutifully and went outside where she took several deep breaths of air.

While she was doing so, a man walked slowly towards her, looking like he'd been through hell and back. She became still and watched as he ended up in front of her. "I hope I did not frighten you Mistress. I have just made my way from the battle and I need food." Elizabeth looked at him, instinctively knowing this man was not a farmer but someone who was of higher standing. Perhaps he was from the court of King Henry or King James! If he was, maybe, just maybe he could help her.

"Please come in. I'm sure we can help a soldier." Elizabeth beckoned him to follow her. "My name is Elizabeth Newton. What is your name?" James took a while to answer before settling on his Christian name. "My name is James Stewart. Please to meet you Mistress Newton. Do you have a husband?" Elizabeth took in a sharp breath and moistened her lips. "I am a widow. He died in the battle." James looked down, guilty for taking her husband away. "Apologies. I did not mean to make you nervous." Elizabeth smiled, though it was tight. "You did not know. Come on then." James followed her into the modest home and looked around at his new surroundings. "These are my Mother in law and Father in law, Anne and William Newton." Anne Newton came around with baby Henry, interested in James. "This is my son, Henry." James took in a breath. Because of him, this boy would never know his father.

James was offered a place to sleep and food which he gratefully took. As the Newton family watched him, they noticed he wasn't a farmer. He was too polite and educated for a simple farmer. It was Elizabeth who broached the subject. "You're not a farmer or a solider James. Where do you hail?" James looked up, debating on how far to go. "I grew up in Edinburgh. My father was a favourite of the King. When the new King James came to be, I was placed in my fathers's position. But after this battle, I do not think I will be much favoured by the King." James looked down at this point, knowing for his words to be true. He did not like himself at this moment, for the deaths he caused and for how many women had lost their husbands to his pride and ego.

_One week later…_

**Stirling Castle **

**Stirling, Scotland**

Queen Margaret knew she was pregnant. After four children, she could now easily tell when she was with child. What if this would be the last child she would ever have with James? No, she couldn't think that. It was too morbid and not productive for the life growing within her belly. She wanted to tell James, oh how she wanted to tell him! But in an age where cellular phones were five hundred years away and where she had no idea where he was, she would have to settle with telling her family. So with that in mind, she summoned the family into the throne room where she was perched in her throne, the larger throne disturbingly empty beside her.

"My children, my cousin I have summoned you here today because I have important news to share. I am with child." There was a shocked silence before the children and Lady Alice Hepburn all rushed forward to the Queen. "Will I still be King?" "What will you name it?" "When will the baby be born?" Margaret chuckled and took William from his nurse and placed him on her lap. "Yes, James you will be King when it's time. I do not know what the baby will be named and the baby will be born appromixately next May."

After questions were answered and congratulations were received from the council members who had been told after Margaret told the royal family the news, Margaret walked in the garden with only a few ladies behind her. It was strange to not tell James first. She wondered where he was as she walked along the red and white roses, her families emblem. Intutition told her he was alive and making his way to her and their children. Her head told her he had not survived the ill fated battle and she would have to fend for their family by herself in a hostile country where she was seen as the sister to the enemy despite providing Scotland with three healthy, legitimate male heirs. As she looked into the cobalt blue sky, she wondered if James was thinking about her and where he was. "James, where are you?"

* * *

_-Author's Note-_

Hello everyone and welcome back to Thistle and the Rose! This is the first chapter of 2011 and the first of many I hope! It's hard to believe I started writing this over two years ago. It seems like it was just yesterday I submitted it and recieved my first review. Oh how the time flies! Anyways, be sure to leave a review, telling me what you liked and didn't liked. Also, don't forget to check my profile for the poll that will decide how long James is away from Margaret and their family.


	20. Education and the Truth

**October 17, 1513**

**Northumberland, England**

The King of Scotland was growing into an English farmer. The family that took him in treated him like one of their own and their daughter in law was eying James in a way James recognized instantly. He knew she was a widow and if he was twenty years younger, he would have welcomed those looks. But now? He missed Margaret, the children and Edinburgh. He wanted to get back to them as soon as he possibly could but he sensed it wouldn't be for some time. His wounds were still healing and he felt he needed some time to recover from the shock of his oldest dying, because of him.

"Are you married James?" The family and the King sat at the small table breaking their fast. Before James took another bite, he looked over at William Newton and took a drink before answering. "Yes, I am. I've been married to my wife for just over ten years. We have four children, three boys and a girl. Our youngest boy's birthday is in two days. He'll be four years old." The Newton's grew envious of James. He had four healthy children and they had none, not anymore save for a daughter in law and a grandchild.

"What age is your eldest?" Anne Newton asked, her heart breaking for the woman who had no idea where her husband was or if he was even alive. "My eldest was twenty. He died in the battle." James looked down at this point, unable to look the Newtons or Elizabeth in the eye. "My eldest is now my first daughter Catherine. She's eighteen."

"I am sorry to hear of your sons' passing. But if I may be bold, when do you intend on going back? We are only simple farmers and cannot feed another mouth when Henry is able to eat proper food." William Newton looked intently at James and waited for an answer. He hoped James would leave soon, even though he did like having another man around. But he had his wife, daughter in law and grandson to feed and even though James could pull his weight around, it simply wasn't a smart thing to do anymore.

"I will be leaving within the week. I'm grateful for your hospitality and I know my wife will be too. But I have a small request. In return for your hospitality, I would like to take Elizabeth and your grandson with me to Edinburgh. I can give Henry an education fit for a Prince and I know my wife would take Elizabeth under her wing. She's well known for having a kind heart."

Elizabeth lit up at the notion of being around James more. In the short time they had known each other, Elizabeth had developed a strong affection for him and even though he had a wife, she was certain he felt the same about her. Her green eyes shifted towards the Newton's and she prayed they would say yes. They had to; it was a very generous offer, one James didn't have to offer.

"You wish to take our grandson away from us? Do you wish to raise him as your own, as a replacement son?" No one expected William Newton's reaction. Anne thought it would be for the best. After all, James was an educated man, no doubt he could hire the best tutors there were. And even though it could mean she wouldn't see her grandson as much as she would like, he could give little Henry a life she could only dream of. "William, it's a chance at a life we would never be able to provide Henry with." William glared at Anne. "No I do not wish to raise him as my own. I simply want to repay your kindness for taking me in when you didn't have to." William's glare softened at that statement and he began to see the advantages of having his grandson be educated like a Prince. He would be a fool if he didn't take James up on the offer. After several tense minutes, William nodded. "You may take Henry and Elizabeth with you. You can provide them with a better life than we could ever dream of."

The King smiled and nodded. "He'll have the education of a Prince; I can guarantee you that. He'll be a playmate of my youngest and Henry's mother-"James nodded to Elizabeth. "-She'll…help my wife." James was on the verge of saying lady in waiting but caught himself at the right time. He hoped they wouldn't pick up on it and to his relief, they didn't. "Well if you are leaving within the week, we had better get the three of you ready for the journey to Edinburgh."

**October 25, 1513**

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

Since news of the battle had come back to Edinburgh, Margaret spent as much time as she could afford, looking out the windows facing the Royal Mile for a familiar figure. Each day that passed a piece of Margaret's heart shriveled up and died. She hated not knowing where James was. Being in Scotland didn't feel right without him and she dreamed of the day when he would return to her.

The Queen took a stroll around the garden with her ever faithful cousin and best friend, Lady Alice Hepburn. They were silent as they listened to the younger children and the governesses behind them. Each was thinking of their husbands and whether they would ever see them again. "I don't think James is dead. " Margaret said suddenly, which jerked Alice out of her musing. "How do you know?" Margaret looked at her fair haired cousin for several seconds before speaking. "I don't know. I just do." Alice smiled sadly, suddenly envious of her cousin; it seemed to Alice that Margaret was always the lucky one. She was born into the ruling royal family, she was married to a handsome, virile King and she had four beautiful children with another on the way. What did Alice have going for her? Her boy, James, was trailing after Arthur who was eight months older than little James. "I do not think Patrick made it. He was a diplomat, not a soldier." Margaret squeezed Alice's forearm consolingly. "His legacy lives on in his son. Little Patrick will grow up to tales of his father heroically making deals between countries and dining with Kings. He'll grow up worshiping him."

**October 27, 1513**

**Scottish countryside**

"Who are you? Really." Elizabeth Newton looked over at James as they rode through the Scottish countryside. They had left four days ago and it was a slow trip, mostly because of the baby. James felt that if he had gone alone, he could be close to Edinburgh, not just over the border. But he could see the Newton's resources were being stretched and if he hadn't offered to take Elizabeth and her son with him to Edinburgh, he would think about them until he died.

James sighed, knowing it was time to answer truthfully. She had to know who he was and where they were going before he threw her into the lion's den. "I am King James. My wife is Queen Margaret Tudor. I was the one who took your husband from you and made thousands of women, including you, widows." He avoided Elizabeth's shocked expression by looking straight ahead. He did not want to know what she thought of him now.

"You- you're the King of Scotland?" Elizabeth was struck speechless for the first time in her life. She could not believe she was riding with the famed King of Scotland and was going to the Scottish Court to serve the Queen of Scotland. Would the Queen accept her? What did she like? Who were her closest confidantes? Would the Queen like her? A million questions were racing through Elizabeth's mind as they rode ever closer to the Scottish court in Edinburgh. With that single explanation, it all fell into place for Elizabeth. The best education for her son would be with a prince and she would be serving the Queen! It was too good to be true.

* * *

_-Author's Note-_

_Hello there and welcome back to The Thistle and the Rose! I know this is a short chapter, just under 1400 words but it's just a filler. I promise the next one will be longer. After all, that's the one where James and Margaret are re-united. I also wanted to get this out before the royal wedding, which is in five hours (!). So enjoy and tell me what you liked and didn't like.  
_


	21. The Calm Before the Storm

**November 10, 1513**

**Edinburgh, Castle**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

Rumours were rampant in royal courts. That was the way of living at court. But rumours of the King surviving an ill thought of battle were surfacing in Edinburgh and all over Scotland. It was too much for Margaret to hope. What if she got her hopes up, planning political trips to England and France and he never came back? She wanted to stop the hope rising inside of her but she couldn't. It was too good to be true and she wanted to believe her husband, the Wild Knight, had survived.

**The Same day**

**Scottish town**

**Scotland**

"Is your wife beautiful? What is she like?" Elizabeth Newton had grown very curious about Margaret since James had told her who he really was. They were about a day from Edinburgh now and James was eager to talk about Margaret. "She is. Ever since I've known her, she has been beautiful. The first time I heard of her mother, Queen Elizabeth, being an English rose and that her eldest daughter had inherited her beauty, I had somehow doubted those claims. But after I met her, when she was only fourteen, I knew those claims were wrong. She wasn't as beautiful as her mother; she was more beautiful than her mother ten times over. Instead of blond hair like her mother, the Queen has russet coloured hair that shines when the light hits it. When she fixes her gaze on you, it seems like she's looking straight through you and that she knows everything about you; what you've done, what you've thought; _everything. _I've never known a woman like her." Elizabeth was in awe. How would she ever measure up to this goddess? She could tell James was very much in love with the Queen and for an instant, Elizabeth felt a stab of resentment and anger at the Scottish Queen for having such a husband.

"The Queen is unfailingly kind. She took in my two young daughters when she came here like they were her own and earned their devotion quite fast. The courtiers love her. When she dances, she captures the room's attention and everyone wants to dance with her. I remember on our first trip around the country, we were riding past a village around Stirling and in that village; she spotted a little girl and spoke to her for several minutes before eventually giving her a ring. You could not have a better mistress than her."

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

"My lady, when is my Lord Father coming back? " Catherine Stewart asked Margaret as they were in the nursery with William as the other children were in their lessons. The Queen looked at her eldest step-daughter and smiled sadly. "I do not know Catherine. I assume you have heard the rumours-"Catherine nodded, "-but I have no more knowledge of when he's going to be back with us than you do." Margaret hated to tell Catherine that. The girl loved her father more than anything and missed him terribly. She wished she could set Catherine's mind to rest but that would require the court and the entire country to stay quiet and that was a feat no one, not even the King, could manage.

As Margaret was in the nursery, Lady Alice Hepburn was in the gardens, walking by herself. It was a rare moment when she was by herself and she relished it. It gave her time to think of Patrick and how much he would have loved to see their son grow up. She could feel wetness at the corners of her eyes as she thought of baby James only having an idea of who his father was; as much as she wanted James to know about his father, she knew he needed a man in his life. And at that very moment, someone crept up behind her.

**Near Edinburgh**

**Scotland**

The two weary travelers, one royal and one peasant, stopped at an inn to eat and rest; James had been riding them hard for the last few hours and the baby had to eat. So he reluctantly stopped at the next inn they came across. "I think we can reach Edinburgh tonight if we hurry." Elizabeth looked up at James as she fed Henry. "That would be very nice if we did. I've grown weary of riding for so long." She looked it too. There were bags under her green eyes and she was taking longer to process things. He knew he shouldn't have pushed her like he did but what did she expect? A nice ride through the countryside? He wanted, no he _needed _to get back to his family and his Queen as soon as he possibly could, so he had shoved those concerns to the back of his mind and made her ride until she was practically falling off the horse.

James watched Elizabeth as she ate. He had asked to hold Henry while she ate and she had happily obliged him. Little Henry was just two weeks older than Little Will and he wondered how the two would take to each other in the future. Would Henry be envious of Will? Would it be the other way around? "James? Are you well?" The King looked into the green eyes of Elizabeth and smiled faintly. "I've been saying your name for the past minute or so. I thought you were unwell." James shook his head. "No, I was thinking about how Henry and William will get along. I expect Henry will be bossed around by my children, most likely Elisa. She takes after her mother very much and she's only six."

Elizabeth listened to James and heard the suffering he was going through at not having seen his children for three months. "How will they react to me? I'm far beneath them." Elizabeth looked down and for several seconds, James looked at her. Stretching his arm across the small table, his fingers gently lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eye. "They'll be curious, there's no doubt. They will think you are beneath them, there's no denying it. But they'll get over it and they will get used to you, as they do to everything." They stared at each other for several seconds before James coughed and pulled his arm back. "Are you feeling better? I want to get to Edinburgh before twilight." Elizabeth nodded as James handed her Henry. "You have no reason to be worried about what my wife will think of you. She'll be too focused on me to give you any thought until much later." Elizabeth privately thought the Queen of Scotland would have plenty to worry about if she found out how close Elizabeth had come to kissing the King of Scotland.

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh Scotland**

That feeling was back. The feeling that something monumental was going to happen. Margaret hadn't felt it since her wedding but she recognized it instantly. It was hard not to. Margaret felt like her entire body was on pins and needles and that she couldn't do anything about it. Did this mean James was coming back? As much as Margaret wanted to believe he was coming back, she didn't want to get her hopes up. It wouldn't be good for the children, the court and the country if their Queen was depressed and subjected to her emotions.

The court was even more rampant with rumours than it was earlier in the day. Some courtiers said their servants had seen the King out in a field with a pretty English girl. What would the Queen say? What would she do? Another rumour was that the King had decided to stay in England and marry a peasant. This was the more scandalous one but one most people didn't believe if they saw the King and Queen together. For those who had seen the King and Queen together, even if it was just for a minute, they knew the two were in love. Hell, some would say they were soul mates.

"You shouldn't creep up on Her Majesty's cousin like that!" Lady Alice Gray yelled at the young Archibald Douglas, the grandson of the Earl of Angus. He swept into a deep bow before her. "I apologize my lady; I hadn't meant to frighten you." Lady Alice glared at him as he stood before her, waiting for her to forgive him. After several seconds of scrutiny, Alice deemed him forgiven and nodded to the seat next to her. "Why did you feel the need to sneak up on me? If I were to breathe a hint of this to the Queen, my cousin, it would not be pleasant for you." That was an empty threat and they both knew it. Even if Alice did report it to the Queen, Margaret wouldn't do anything, not really. "I saw you were enjoying yourself so I did not want to disrupt your peace." Alice looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well you did. Were you following me?" There was a small part of her that hoped so. He was from a good family and even though she was still mourning the assumed death of her dear husband, that didn't mean she couldn't have an admirer or two.

"I was merely admiring the way you walk and the way you lose yourself in these gardens. These gardens were made for the Queen, your cousin, correct?" Douglas knew they were but he was looking for something to talk about with Alice. "Yes, they were. She loved the gardens at Richmond when we were girls back in England and she persuaded the King to have these built so the Scottish nobility-"She tilted her head to him, -"could enjoy them too."

"How considerate of the Queen; I am sure the court is thankful for her gift to us." Alice continued to gaze at him while he admired the gardens, or pretended to so Alice could admire him. He had hair the colour of the sun, like hers but his was a bit darker than hers. He had olive green eyes that contrasted nicely with his hair and his tanned complexion. She wondered why he wasn't married yet; he was certainly one of the most eligible courtiers at court. He was attractive, came from a good family that was close to the crown, was athletic and was friends with the King and Queen. Alice couldn't have a better prospect that was around her age than him.

"Alice! Alice, where are you? I need you!" That feeling Margaret had was getting stronger by the moment. She felt something was going to happen and she needed to be prepared for it. As she sent her ladies around the palace to find Alice, she headed to the gardens for a bit of peace. It was the only place where she felt she could really be alone, or as alone as a Queen can be. What she didn't expect was to see the young Archibald Douglas and her cousin speaking.

"Alice? Where have you been? I've been looking for you." Alice looked up from Archibald and into Margaret's anxious eyes. "I've been here, talking to the Earl of Angus's grandson."

"Well, I need you. Now. Continue your conversation with him later. My Lord." Margaret tilted her head in Douglas's direction as he swept into a deep bow for her. Before they left, Douglas took Alice's small hand in his and kissed it gently. Alice had to breathe deeply to keep herself upright and not fall into his arms. Margaret watched this whole scene impatiently, not realizing what was happening in front of her. "Come Alice." The two women walked away, Alice resisting the urge to look back.

**Edinbugh**

**Twilight**

Elizabeth looked up in awe at the looming city. She never expected to see anything quite like it. James looked over at her with pride, that she found the capital of his country awe inspiring. Within hours, he would see Margaret and the children. He would have Margaret in his arms and he would be able to bury his nose in her rose scented hair, taking in her radiance and love. The children would be dancing around them, begging to be hugged and picked up. He would oblige them of course, giving them opportunity to jump on him and letting them have their way with him.

James led the way to an inn he had told about by the courtiers and requested a room under another name. The room was satisfactory to their needs and as James looked over at Elizabeth and the baby, he knew they had no idea what was to come. James hadn't thought of the snakes at court when he invited them to come with him back to Edinburgh but now that they were here, he couldn't just drop them without money or a roof over their heads. Even if Margaret didn't like it, the two of them would stay at court.

"Are you nervous?" Elizabeth looked over at James when he asked her and she didn't answer for several seconds. She looked down at baby Henry who was sleeping soundly in her arms then up at James. "Yes. I want the Queen to like me. I never thought I would be in this situation where I would able to meet a Queen. It's…happening so fast, I don't think I've had time to really realize what's happening."

"The Queen will like you. Like I've said before, she is unfailingly kind. All of her ladies are devoted to her because she is generous and she likes to be the center of attention. As long as you tend to her every need and give her what she wants, you'll be fine." Elizabeth felt better but what would she wear? She didn't have anything suitable for court. "What will I wear? I can't wear this." She lifted her threadbare skirts to show him and he couldn't help but grin. "You will have plenty of dresses; the Queen will make sure of it. She takes care of every lady she has. Now try to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." The King turned over on his bed while Elizabeth watched him, wondering how different he would be tomorrow.

* * *

-_Author's Note-_

_Hello everyone! It's been a long wait for chapter twenty one eh? This is yet another filler but chapter twenty two will see our lovers reunited once again, I promise. So read, enjoy and tell me what you thought of chapter twenty one!_


	22. Reunited at Last

**November 11, 1513**

**HollyRood Abbey**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

Giving Alms was an important part of being a Queen in any country and Margaret performed this requirement beautifully. She was devout, kind, interested and completely immersed with the peasants of Edinburgh who she came before. Margaret also dressed the part too; Navy blue silk taffeta with tight long sleeves that ended where her wrist connected with her hand. She wore a headdress of navy blue silk with pearls stitched at the hem. To complete the look, the last gift her father gave her, a bracelet with the English and Scottish jewels was at her wrist. She looked the part of a pious woman. Too bad she didn't feel it.

The church was filled to capacity which would have made it hard for Margaret to move around if the crowd didn't part for her like the Red Sea. She made her way through the crowd, her ladies several paces behind her as they handed out coins for the poor. The residents of Edinburgh had come out for their Queen and they were yelling their support and well wishes that the King would return to their Queen.

The Queen kneeled before the first person whose feet she would wash. "God bless you Majesty. I do hope the King comes back to you. You're a good lady." Margaret looked up at the stranger and smiled, too choked up to say anything. "Thank you. What is your name?" The man looked down. "I am no one important. I am just a merchant loyal to Your Majesties." Margaret continued to wash the man's feet. "You are important. Tell me your name." No one could mistake a direct command. "My name is Alistair Wallace Your Majesty. I am a distant descendant of William Wallace." Margaret's defined eyebrows shot up. "The William Wallace?" The merchant nodded as Margaret finished washing his feet and he put his shoes back on. "May the Lord smile upon you Your Majesty."

Hours passed as the Queen knelt in front of the residents of Edinburgh. It felt like the day would never end for the Queen. She was sure her ladies had left and come back several times without her even knowing it. In any case, she didn't want to know.

The last person was now in front of her and she sighed with relief. It would be a relief to stretch her legs. As she started, she could feel him gazing at her. Looking up, she met the eyes of the priest who had married her ten years ago to James. "My Lord, I was not expecting you." The old priest merely smiled. "I felt I had to come today. I feel something is going to happen that will change Scotland." Margaret's full lips parted in shock. So she wasn't the only one! "I do too. I do hope it means my husband, the King, will be coming home."

The elderly priest smiled down at the Queen, who seemed to have matured past her years. The auburn hair of the Queen stuck out of her demure head dress as she washed his feet. He could still see the fourteen year old English princess in her but her dignity was very much deserving of a Queen. It was truly amazing how much a decade in a different country could change a person and not change a person.

**Several hours later**

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh Scotland**

The Queen sat upright in the receiving room to be petitioned. While James had been away, she had to take on his responsibilities, which included listening to people's complaints and their requests. Alice sat next to her on a plush stool and would not move from Margaret's side unless Margaret asked her to. The two cousins were as close as they had been as little girls in England. But now, they had a bond that was more than blood. They were both mothers and both had been wives to two of the most important men in Scotland. Their children played together and would soon be best friends when they grew up. It was inevitable the two women would be close for their entire lives, one never without the other.

The Portuguese Ambassador made a flamboyant entrance into the throne room and did an equally flamboyant bow to the Queen. Queen Margaret had to smile at his colourful entrance. The ambassador was always trying to put a smile on Margaret's beautiful face and he never failed. "My Lord, what a nice surprise to see you; what news do you have from your King about the union between my son, the Prince James and the Princess Beatrix?" Margaret leaned forward subconsciously, eager to hear the news. "Yes Your Majesty. My King is eager for the alliance between the two countries. My King has given me permission to take part in a proxy marriage on his behalf. My King has requested I ask you to take part in the ceremony, to stand in on the Princesses' behalf."

"Tell your King I would be pleased to take part in the ceremony uniting our two countries. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to take part in my husbands' heir's marriage ceremony." The ambassador made a colourful bow once again and left the throne room, pleased. He was almost knocked over by one of Margaret's ladies in her haste to get to her mistress.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Someone is here to see you. He says he knows where the King is!" The Queen was immediately on her feet. "Take me to him. Now." Her lady nodded and curtsied before making her way through the drafty corridors, the Queen hot on her heel. "Where did he say the King was? Is he close by?" The lady known as Arabella Douglas, a granddaughter of the Earl of Angus looked back at the Queen and nodded. "He's in the courtyard. Your Majesty must hurry! He's anxious to show you where he is." The Queen quickened her pace to follow Lady Arabella and soon they were in the courtyard. "Where is he?" The young Lady Arabella smiled widely and pointed towards the man watching them. "He is there." Margaret directed her eyes to the man and felt the King was indeed close by. "Stay here."

The Queen squared her shoulders and walked over to the man. Her hazel eyes look down upon him as the man met her gaze. "James?" The man lifted his hood with a grin full of mirth to indeed reveal the King of Scotland, thought by many to have died in battle but many also thought he had survived, including the Queen. "My Queen; I have missed you so." The Queen let out a gasp and fell into her husbands' arms, crying tears of joy into his worn doublet.

**Several hours later**

**Edinburgh Castle **

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

The King let his arms drop to his sides as he was finished being measured again for a new outfit, befitting a King. The Queen looked on, not wanting James to be out of her sight for even a second. Her head rested on her palm as she watched her husband lovingly and in disbelief. Three months without him and it had felt like the end of her world. She hadn't realized how much she loved him until he was gone, when she couldn't look upon him whenever she wanted and she didn't know where he was.

James waved his attendant away and walked over to Margaret, kneeling in front of her. "My rose, you have grown more beautiful since I left. I didn't think it was possible but I was wrong." James took her small hand in his and kissed her fingertips reverently. "James, I have something to tell you. While you were away, I found out I was pregnant." James's lips froze on her pinky and he looked up at her. "You're pregnant? How far along?" The King removed Margaret's hand from his and placed his open palm on her burgeoning stomach. "I am three months pregnant."

The forty year old King rubbed his fingers along Margaret's growing stomach while Margaret relaxed against the chair and closed her eyes, enjoying the motions of her husbands' fingers on her stomach. "I missed you so much." The Queen's eyes fluttered open and she smiled shyly down at him, feeling like she was fourteen years old again. "Every night you were away from me, I always dreamt you were beside me. I wanted so badly for you to come back to me. I even prayed more so than usual so you would come back to me sooner. I always knew you would come back to me, even if it killed you. I just had to have faith in you."

James looked up at Margaret as she spoke, resting his head on her lap. When she finished, James looked lifted up his head and gazed at his queen. "It was no effort to come back to you. I wasn't going to leave you again if I could help it. But, my love, I have something to tell you. While I was coming back to you, I stayed with an English family for a few days, recuperating. They had a daughter in law who I made a widow. They had food barely enough to feed all of them and because they took care of me when they didn't have to, I repaid them the best way I knew how: I offered their daughter and her son a spot in our retinue. Her son will be a playmate of Will's and she will be a lady in waiting to you." Margaret furrowed her forehead as she took in the news of a new lady in waiting and her son being together with a peasant's son. She knew James meant well but she wished he had thought to ask her first before putting a new girl in with her seasoned attendants. "What does this girl look like? Is she attractive?"

James couldn't help but laugh. Margaret hadn't changed; she liked being surrounded by attractive girls to look more attractive herself. "She has wheat coloured hair, blue eyes and skin the colour of milk. You will like her. She already has a healthy respect for you and will do whatever you want. But please, make her feel welcomed." Margaret sighed and chewed the inside of her lip. "What's her name?" James smiled and knew she would like her. "Her name is Elizabeth Newton. She was named for your mother and she named her son after your brother." Margaret scoffed. "My brother, that's rich! He would like to hear that more than I. Is she near? I would like to meet her now." Margaret stood up and smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles in her dress away. James stood up with her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he summoned the attendant and told him to fetch Elizabeth Newton.

The monarchs waited for several minutes, Margaret getting antsy the more time passed. But finally the attendant came with the new girl and Margaret took a deep breath before letting the girl enter. The girl was like a scared rabbit willingly walking into the foxes' den. She kept her eyes down and stopped within appropriate distance of the Scottish royalty. Margaret thought she seemed intimidated, not by James, but by her. Satisfied by this deference, Margaret walked over to her and placed her palm under her milky white chin. "You may raise, Mistress Elizabeth. My husband told me what you did for him, taking him in when he was in strange territory." Margaret had to smile at the last part of her sentence for even northern England was a strange territory to her, only having been in it once and that was ten years ago in York.

"We can only hope to come close to your generosity by providing you with an opportunity to serve me and to have your son educated with our son, the Prince William. I do not allow my ladies to wear black except for funerals. When in church, you will wear dark navy to match me. I like my ladies to look their best and that means dressing to flatter. My tailor will make you several dresses with the crown embedded into the bodice. My principal lady in waiting, Lady Alice Hepburn, will educate you further on what I expect from each of my ladies including conduct. While I do not expect you to pick up everything in your first few weeks, I do expect you to watch and learn. Do you understand Mistress Elizabeth?" She nodded numbly, trying to absorb everything. "And please, don't look so scared of me. I'm not as frightening as I seem." Elizabeth looked up at Margaret and saw the Queen was smiling indulgently at Elizabeth. Maybe, just maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, Elizabeth thought as she walked to the Queens' cousins' apartments.

* * *

_-Author's note- _

Hello again everyone and welcome back to Thistle and the Rose! This is the long awaited reunion chapter and I hope you all like it. From now on, RatW will be mostly AU thrown in with diplomatic trips to France and England. Margaret will see her baby sister Mary again when Mary is a teen queen and when Henry finally has that long awaited heir to the throne...or heiress I should say. SO. Read, review, enjoy.


	23. Battle Tales

**May 1514**

**Edinburgh Castle**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

When the King returned to his Queen and therefore his people, the country rejoiced. There would be no rampant raping, stealing or murdering. Even though the Scots had been defeated, did the Scottish common people care? No, they didn't. They cared about having enough food to feed their families. The peasants didn't care about the games the high lords played, they just wanted to live their lives in relative safety. But it seemed the only person who seemed to give a thought about the battle was the Queen.

Margaret felt the blow of her adopted kingdoms' by the English hard. While her loyalty to her house was still strong, the loyalty to her husband and King was just as strong. When James returned to his family, she didn't care who suffered more loss, she was just happy to have her husband back. But after James settled into his role again, Margaret knew a letter would be coming for her, from her brother. She wasn't disappointed.

The messenger found the Queen in the nursery with the new baby, the Princess Alexandra, the other children and the King. Margaret was cradling the princess in her arms, cooing softly to her while the King re-told stories of the battle for the children.

"And there I was, standing on the battle field, staring right into the eyes of those English beasts," At this quote, Margaret looked up and quirked an eyebrow at her husband, "they were possessed, the whole lot of them I say. One raised his weapon at me and aimed for my head, swinging his arms over his head. He would have killed me too if I wasn't trained as well as I am. I ducked out of the way, his mace hit the soggy soil and he was stuck!" At this James mimed the actions of his would be killer while the children were engrossed in the bravery of their father. "I unsheathed my sword, shoved it into his belly and when I pulled my sword out of his belly, it was dripping with his blood." The children cheered at this for several minutes, awed at their fathers' bravery.

At this the messenger coughed to annouce his arrival to the royal family. "Your Majesties, I have a letter from His Majesty, the King of England for the Queen." The Queen placed the Princess with James and took the letter. "Leave us."

Ripping the letter open, Margaret's big brown eyes grew wider and her lips pursed into an angry scowl as she read.

_Dearest Sister,_

_I trust you are in high spirits after the birth of the princess Alexandra. I am truly sorry for the misunderstanding between your husband and myself, as it was not my intention for you to lose your stepson at such a young age. It grieves me that I almost made my dear sister a widow and my nieces and nephews fatherless. No child should suffer the indignity of not having a father._

_It has been too long since we have last set eyes on each other. I would like to meet your dear husband and the children of your fruitful union._

_Your dear brother,_

_H. R_

"It grieves him that he almost killed you! He makes it sound like he led the battle himself!" The Queen thrust the letter at the King, taking care to not hit the baby. As the king's irises read every line, his reaction was much the same as the queen. "Well, he does make one good point my love. I should meet my brother in law. I would like to see how different he is from you."

-_Author's Note- _

_Long time no see everyone! I can't believe it's been almost two years since I updated. As you can guess I lost inspiration for writing and fanfiction in general. However, I've been getting back into it as my job allows me to think for hours at a time without interruption, which is nice. Please read, review and enjoy!_


End file.
